


365 días de Remus Lupin

by ships_and_yarns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:38:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 48,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2115450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ships_and_yarns/pseuds/ships_and_yarns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus Lupin. Hijo. Hombre Lobo. Auror. Padre. Pero, por sobre todas las cosas, merodeador.<br/>[365 drabbles sobre Remus John Lupin]<br/>Advertencias en cada capítulo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And you took my heart when you left

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el primer capítulo de muchos. Gracias infinitas a Lyeth y Sui por su apoyo a lo largo de toda esta vida. Va para ustedes, chicas. Va para ustedes con todo el corazón.
> 
> Advertencias: Angst. Post OoTP. Menciones a la muerte de Sirius.

_My soul is lost, my friend_

_Tell me how do I begin again?_

-          _My city of ruins, Bruce Springsteen._

 

Lo primero que ve cuando vuelve a casa, _después_ , es una camiseta sucia botada sobre el suelo entre los peldaños superiores de la escalera, casualmente, como si en cualquier minuto _él_ fuera a llegar y recogerla, disculpándose por el desorden. No se escucha un solo sonido entre esas paredes, ningún crujido en la vieja madera del suelo ni el suave murmullo del roce de sus zapatos contra la alfombra; espera su voz a sus espaldas, sus disculpas gritadas al pie de la escalera, su risa estridente subiendo los escalones más rápido que sus pisadas, pero nadie está hablando y a su alrededor sólo está ese silencio asfixiante que le cierra la garganta y consume incluso la tenue luz de las lámparas en el pasillo.

Se agacha para recogerla, como lo ha hecho incontables veces, pero el silencio se apodera de sus músculos y siente su cuerpo rígido, adolorido, _cansado_. La camiseta está sucia y sudorosa; normalmente la limpiaría de inmediato con un rápido movimiento de su varita antes de estirarla sobre su brazo pero esta vez no le molesta. La aprieta contra su pecho como lo haría un niño con su mascota y se encierra en su habitación, apoyando todo el peso de su cuerpo contra la puerta.

Frente a él, Sirius cae una y otra vez. Puede ver su rostro desvaneciéndose, su sonrisa desapareciendo tras el velo, sus ojos cerrándose justo antes del final.

La camiseta todavía huele a _él_.

Cuando Remus Lupin se transformó en lobo por primera vez pensó que jamás sentiría un dolor más grande que ése, que la capacidad humana para sufrir alcanzaba en ese punto su límite y más allá sólo existía el negro vacío de la inconsciencia. El mundo le demostró que estaba equivocado cuando Dumbledore en persona se apareció en el pequeño apartamento de Londres donde vivía y le informó de la muerte de dos de sus mejores amigos. Pero es ahora, en una habitación de una casa que no le pertenece, cuando conoce verdaderamente el límite de su cuerpo; es ahora, cuando entierra el rostro en esa camiseta vieja y raída y se llena de su olor, que lo siente por completo.

Su cuerpo se rasga con heridas más profundas que las jamás provocadas por la luna. Siente como se desgarra desde adentro, en un punto donde los dientes del lobo nunca pudieron llegar, ni siquiera en las noches más violentas. Y esta vez la oscuridad no llega para rescatarlo de su agonía, sino que se cierne sobre él cada vez más estrecha, impregnada en su olor, hasta tragarse incluso los gritos que luchan por escapar de su garganta.

 

Despierta la mañana siguiente sobre el piso de su habitación con la camiseta favorita de Sirius pegada a su rostro, y sabe que no fue un sueño. Se queda unos minutos recostado sobre su espalda con la mirada fija en el techo, sus manos aún aferradas a la tela gastada como si pudiera retener el olor que ha comenzado a desvanecerse. El papel está descascarado, agrietado aquí y allá por la humedad y el abandono –roto, aquí y allá, como él. Recuerda cuando llegó y Molly le ofreció otra habitación, más grande, mejor cuidada, toda cubierta de verde y plata –la habitación de Regulus.

—Remus es demasiado bueno para esa habitación, Molly —le replicó Sirius antes de guiarlo a una antigua habitación para invitados.

De noche solía quedarse recostado sobre la cama mirando el techo, contando las manchas de humedad. Un par de veces se despertó a mitad de la noche con el ruido de un perro echándose sobre el colchón a su lado para lamerle la cara hasta que estaba plenamente consciente.

Esas eran las noches buenas.

Después de lo que parece una eternidad se levanta y, con paso titubeante, avanza por el pasillo hacia la pieza que hasta hace unas pocas horas ocupaba el último de sus amigos. La habitación de Sirius está - _estaba_ \- en el extremo opuesto de la casa; varios metros de pasillo y puertas cerradas los separaban por la noche, una excusa perfecta para poder evitarse sin que nadie sospechara. Parece ridículo ahora que estuvieran todas esas semanas distanciados, ambos consumidos por la culpa y el miedo, ninguno seguro de cómo reconstruir una amistad que parecía completamente rota después de los años, las sospechas, Azkaban…

Golpea la puerta por costumbre, una, dos, tres veces. Cuando por fin se atreve a entrar casi espera verlo acostado boca abajo sobre su cama, medio dormido y reclamándole por despertarlo tan temprano. En lugar de eso se encuentra la habitación completamente vacía, las sábanas revueltas y la ropa esparcida en el suelo justo afuera del armario donde se supone debería guardarla.

Cierra la puerta y, sin saber muy bien por qué, se dedica a recoger una a una las prendas que están desperdigadas por el piso de la habitación. Pronto su ropa está perfectamente doblada y ordenada en el armario, la camiseta sucia de la noche anterior encima de todas ellas.

Sus sábanas también huelen a él. No puede evitar recostarse sobre ellas y dirigir la mirada al techo, tan diferente del de la pieza de invitados en la cual se instaló poco más de un año atrás. Los afiches de motos no le sorprenden; al inicio del segundo año, Remus Lupin llevó un par de revistas _muggles_ de su madre a Hogwarts para mostrársela a sus nuevos amigos, y Sirius de inmediato fue captivado por la fotografía de una moto en un anuncio de perfume. Cuando, años después, apareció en la sala de estar de los Potter sosteniendo una llave e invitándolos a probar como volaba, ninguno de los merodeadores se sorprendió. Las motos eran como Sirius. Veloces e imbuidas de ese aire de rebeldía que le daba un aire seductor que claramente no necesitaba. _Y peligrosas, sobretodo peligrosas_. Aún le cuesta creer que esa tarde no tuvo más consecuencias que un par de huesos rotos y la necesidad de un rápido y oportuno hechizo reparador sobre las gafas de James. _Y una moto voladora, no olvidemos la moto voladora_.

Las chicas en bikini también lo entiende. Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a la madre de Sirius en persona –afortunadamente- pero sus experiencias recientes con su retrato le hacen pensar que de seguro le deben haber irritado aún más que los colores de Gryffindor inundando cada centímetro de la habitación. Puede imaginarse a su amigo elevando los afiches hacia el techo con un rápido movimiento de su varita, encantándolos para que nadie pudiera despegarlos ni romperlos sin importar la fuerza de la maldición, y luego echándose en la cama con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro mientras escucha a su madre gritar que quitara esas inmundicias de su casa. A juzgar por las quemaduras del techo alrededor de los afiches, su madre debe haber hecho mucho más que simplemente gritar a los pies de la escalera la desgracia que había caído sobre su familia al tener un hijo como Sirius. Él también era demasiado bueno. Para esa casa, para esa familia, para esa habitación. _Para mí_.

Sirius no va a volver. Se lo repite una, dos, tres veces. Se obliga a decirlo en voz alta hasta que la voz deja de temblarle y las palabras salen de corrido, sin titubeos.

—Sirius no va a volver porque está muerto.

Su voz resuena en las paredes, firme y resuelta, como si proviniera de otra persona. Sus manos buscan las sábanas y se aferran a ellas como si pudieran devolverle al último de sus amigos, como si fueran el velo y bastara con levantarlas para encontrarlo y traerlo de vuelta.

El velo. Remus sólo había leído breves menciones del arco en antiguos libros de magia, aunque hasta ese momento estaba total y completamente seguro que no era más que una leyenda, una especie de cuento de terror para niños como los que sus primos por parte de su padre le contaban para asustarlo cuando era pequeño. Bastó una mirada hacia la habitación para reconocerlo de inmediato; el arco de piedra, golpeado por el tiempo, y, colgando de él como una cortina débilmente sostenida, el velo. Y cerca del velo, peligrosamente cerca, Harry.

 _Debí decirle que tuviera cuidado, que no bajara la guardia_. Se muerde el labio y aprieta con más fuerza los puños sobre la sábana. No hubiese cambiado nada, por supuesto, pero sin embargo…

Un suave golpe en la puerta lo trae de vuelta al presente, a la habitación de Sirius y a las sábanas que tiene enredadas entre las piernas.

— ¿Remus? —pregunta la voz de Molly desde el otro lado, con evidente tono de preocupación— ¿estás ahí dentro?

Se sienta en la cama, sus pies sobre el suelo, y en vano intenta estirar las arrugas que se han formado en sus pantalones.

—Estoy aquí, Molly —responde, intentando sonar calmado.

— ¿Todo bien?

 _—_ Sí, salgo en un momento.

Pero no sale de la habitación. No quiere, _no puede_ , enfrentar a los miembros de la Orden y ver esa mezcla de preocupación y lástima en sus ojos. No quiere escuchar sus condolencias ni sus palabras de ánimo, no quiere oírlos hablar de lo bueno que era Sirius y lo trágica que había sido su muerte, no quiere sentir sus palmaditas en la espalda ni el silencio que inevitablemente se formará en torno a él cuando entre en el comedor.

No puede quitarse de la cabeza el rostro de Sirius mientras caía por el velo, una mezcla de sorpresa e incredulidad. Sus ojos se encontraron justo al final, antes de desaparecer; había miedo en ellos, miedo apoderándose del gris profundo, miedo antes de que todo se fuera a negro. De seguro había miedo en sus ojos también mientras miraba al último de sus amigos caer hacia un suelo de piedra que su cuerpo jamás llegaría a tocar, caer durante lo que pareció una eternidad, caer hasta el final de los tiempos, caer hacia la nada y el olvido.

Remus es sólo parcialmente consciente de haber salido del Departamento de Misterios –prácticamente arrastrado, recuerda, por Nymphadora- y aparecerse afuera del número 12 de Grimmauld Place. En el recibidor Molly los esperaba totalmente despeinada con una expresión de angustia en su rostro que no hizo más que profundizarse cuando Tonks se acercó a ella y le susurró unas palabras al oído que Remus no necesitó escuchar.

  —Remus… —susurró Tonks a los pies de la escalera.

—Voy a… dormir —respondió, sin voltearse, y siguió avanzando hasta encontrarse con la camiseta, la misma camiseta que ahora descansa sobre un montón de ropa limpia en el armario.

La puerta se abre sólo un par de centímetros y el cabello color rosa chicle de Nymphadora Tonks se asoma desde el pasillo.

—Remus, ¿bajas? —pregunta con un tono de voz cargado de duda.

_Está muerto, Remus, está muerto y tú estás vivo._

Quedarse en la habitación no cambiará nada, se dice a sí mismo. Podría esconderse bajo las sábanas hasta que lo arrastraran fuera de ellas pero aún así no volvería. Así que cuenta hasta tres y se levanta de la cama, sintiendo todo el peso de sus años caer repentinamente sobre sus hombros. Avanza lentamente hacia la puerta, intentando sonreír tranquilizadoramente. No lo logra, por supuesto, pero Tonks finge que todo está bien y él, en silencio, le agradece enormemente.

_La vida continúa, Remus, la vida continúa._

—       ¿Té, Remus?

—       Chocolate —le responde y avanza hacia la escalera.  


	2. Better Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No tiene que ser un lugar perfecto si se tienen el uno al otro.
> 
> [Advertencia: *Muy* leve insinuación de smut]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para Sui, que necesita fluff en su vida (?) (aunque esto no es fluff pero no es angst y eso es una victoria)

_Tonight this fool’s halfway to heaven and just a mile outta hell_

_And I feel like I’m comin’ home_

-          _Better Days, Bruce Springsteen._

 

—No tiene chimenea —es lo primero que dice Sirius cuando entran al departamento, con un tono condenatorio que casi no se escucha por sobre el sonido de sus pisadas furiosas sobre el piso de madera.

Conseguir un lugar en la ciudad había sido su idea, pero hasta este momento encontrar un departamento que le guste está probando ser una tarea imposible. A veces eran muy pequeños -¿cómo van a venir de visita Lily y James y Peter?-, otras muy grandes -¿para qué podría necesitar tanto espacio, Moony?-, pero la mayoría de las veces fallaban en  detalles tan absurdos como el hecho de no tener chimenea.

—¿Para qué quieres una chimenea, Sirius? A mí me parece un buen lugar, teniendo en cuenta el precio y la ubicación y…

—Sin chimenea no hay acceso a la red de polvos flu, Lupin —le responde Sirius, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

Remus se voltea, escandalizado ante la idea de que la dueña del departamento lo hubiese escuchado. Quién sabe qué pensaría una muggle de avanzada edad al oírlos discutir sobre la red de polvos flu. O, mejor dicho, quién sabe qué pensaría el Ministerio de dos magos conversando tan despreocupadamente sobre su mundo delante de quien quisiera escuchar. Lo único que les falta, darles un motivo para que los apresen.

—Sirius, baja la voz –le advierte.

Por fortuna la mujer no está en la habitación. Gracias a Merlín.

—Estoy hablando en serio, Moony —continúa, como si no lo hubiese escuchado— ¿Qué clase de mago no tiene una chimenea en su casa? Es inaudito, es un escándalo, es…

—Es un _edificio_ , Padfoot. Además, no necesitas acceso a la red de polvos flu.

Sirius lo mira como si acabara de declarar que su deseo secreto es haber pertenecido a Slytherin y no a Gryffindor. Sirius Black, tan empeñado en negar toda evidencia de su apellido y su ascendencia; Sirius, que hizo un esfuerzo para quitarse el acento y la postura que había heredado de sus padres pero que no puede evitar dejar escapar manerismos aristócratas o comentarios como ése cuando baja la guardia.

—Eres un _mago_ , Sirius, y eres mayor de edad. Si quieres ir a un lugar, puedes simplemente aparecerte…

Recibe un gruñido como única respuesta. Es hora de jugar sucio, o estará ayudándolo a buscar un lugar donde quedarse hasta que James y Lily sean abuelos.

—…O puedes usar esa moto que tienes.

Se arrepiente tan pronto las palabras salen de su boca. La moto voladora que Sirius había conseguido durante su sexto año en Hogwarts está destinada a meterlos en problemas algún día; James y él solían salir a recorrer las calles de Londres montados en ella hasta que Lily los amenazó con convertirlos en caracoles o algo por el estilo –aunque duda seriamente que eso los haya detenido por completo. Hasta el día de hoy a Remus le sorprende que jamás los haya detenido un policía por exceso de velocidad o alguna otra imprudencia que decididamente tienen que haber cometido al menos un par de veces. Claramente, animarlo a seguir  usándola como medio de transporte no ha sido la mejor de sus ideas.

Pero Sirius no parece convencido. Apoya la frente contra el vidrio y golpea distraído la pared junto al marco, pero no le responde. A veces, cuando ni siquiera una referencia a su moto lo hace reír, Remus se pregunta si la guerra se lo ha llevado a él también. Pero siempre vuelve, aunque cada vez se les haga más difícil.

 _De acuerdo, Sirius, tú ganas_.

—Padfoot, si este lugar no te gusta podemos seguir buscando —le dice, aceptando su derrota—. Pero tienes que apurarte en encontrar alguno que sí te guste, la boda es en menos de un mes y no creo que James y Lily quieran tenerte de mascota en su nueva casa. Ciertamente no puedes seguir viviendo sus padres luego de que él se mude…

—Lo sé, Moony —le responde, molesto— ¿de verdad esperas que siga viviendo con los padres de James?

Otro gruñido y Remus no puede, no quiere, seguir discutiendo.

—Supongo que puedes quedarte en mi casa un tiempo mientras encuentras un lugar que te acomode —responde, intentando ocultar la indecisión en su voz—. Es pequeño, pero supongo que servirá por unos días mientras encuentras algo, aunque te aseguro que no entiendo qué tiene de malo este lugar... aparte de la chimenea, claro —agrega antes que Sirius pueda empezar con sus reclamos.

—¿A ti te gusta?

—Sirius, no es a mí a quien tiene que gustarle. Tú eres el que va a vivir aquí, es a ti a quien…

—Tú también vas a vivir acá —le dice, como si fuese evidente—.  Conmigo.

Intenta decirle que no es necesario, que él puede seguir viviendo con su padre mientras junta algo de dinero y consigue su propio lugar. Desde que salieron de Hogwarts, cinco meses antes, se hizo evidente que a Remus no le resultaría fácil conseguir trabajo. Su licantropía siempre sería un problema; aún si no le contaba a nadie, pronto los magos notarían que desaparecía todos los meses en luna llena, y no tardarían en atar cabos y darse cuenta que su compañero de trabajo, aparentemente tan inofensivo, era una bestia peligrosa a la que nadie querría acercarse. Por el momento está ayudando a la encargada de la biblioteca pública cerca de la casa de sus padres, una amable señora que jamás duda de las explicaciones que Remus le ofrece para justificar sus ausencias los días cerca de la luna llena, pero el dinero es escaso y la posibilidades de conseguir un lugar propio y mudarse de la casa que comparte con su padre parecen cada vez más lejanas. James y Sirius le habían ofrecido ayuda muchas veces, pero Remus ha sido una carga para sus padres durante muchos años y no está dispuesto a traspasar ese peso a sus amigos.

—Sirius, en serio, no necesito que me ayudes, tengo un trabajo y…

—No te estoy ofreciendo ayuda, Moony —le responde, visiblemente irritado—. No te estoy invitando a vivir acá porque te tenga lástima ni porque crea que si no te ayudo no vas a salir adelante tú mismo.

—Padfoot, yo…

—Estamos en una guerra, Remus. Podemos morir en cualquier momento, podemos salir de este departamento ahora mismo y encontrarnos cara a cara con un mortífago. James y Lily se van a casar ahora, aunque todos piensen que son demasiado jóvenes, porque no pueden esperar, porque ninguno de nosotros tiene tiempo para esperar, y yo voy a vivir contigo aquí, en este departamento que no tiene chimenea, ya que aparentemente no podemos encontrar un lugar mejor.

Remus sonríe como no lo hacía desde que salieron de Hogwarts y tiene que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no arrinconarlo contra la pared y frotarse contra él hasta que los obliguen a separarse. 

_Te amo, Padfoot. Te amo tanto._

—No necesitamos la red de polvos flu, Sirius. Podemos usar la moto.

Se mudan el día siguiente. Remus habló con su padre esa misma tarde; le dijo que había encontrado un muy buen trabajo en la ciudad y que se iba a quedar con un amigo del colegio en el centro de Londres, por si lo quería visitar. Cuando el rostro de su padre se iluminó con una sincera sonrisa, Remus dudó si la causa de su felicidad era ver que su hijo finalmente había logrado conseguir un trabajo que, aparentemente, le gustaba, o si, por otro lado, se alegraba de tener que dejar de preocuparse por sus transformaciones mensuales, algo que, por mucho que ellos lo negaran, siempre había sido una gran fuente de problemas para sus padres. No se lo preguntó, tampoco. Mejor así.

Esa noche le cuesta quedarse dormido. Se queda horas tumbado boca arriba en la cama, profundamente despierto, escuchando la tranquila respiración de Sirius a su lado, sintiendo su calor bajo las sábanas. Si gira la cabeza un poco hacia al lado puede sentir su cabello negro rozar su nariz, largo y despeinado, y su aroma a sudor y chaquetas de cuero, a aceite de moto y cigarros. Sirius siempre ha olido bien, aún después de los partidos de Quidditch que lo dejaban cubierto de barro y transpiración.

 _No, especialmente después de los partidos de Quidditch_.

—Lupin, ¿me estás olfateando? —le pregunta, medio dormido.

—El perro eres tú, Sirius —le responde, rozando con la nariz ese punto en su cuello, justo bajo su quijada, donde la sangre palpita más fuerte.

El beso es suave, lento, como un beso de despertarse muy temprano y no querer levantarse de la cama. Es un beso como los de Hogwarts; un beso de antes de la guerra cuando su única preocupación era descubrir nuevos rincones del castillo para completar el mapa. Después de unos pocos segundos Sirius rompe el contacto, los dedos de Remus todavía perdidos entre la densa mata de rizos oscuros.

—¿Se puede saber por qué me estabas olfateando? —le pregunta con voz somnolienta.

—No te estaba olfateando —le responde, y su lengua recorre la línea de su mandíbula, _saboreando_.

—Tengo sueño, Remus.

Un beso, más corto que el anterior. Un beso de vete a dormir y hablamos mañana. Un beso completa y totalmente insuficiente.

—Duerme después.

Sus brazos buscando su cuello, acercándolo. Sus dedos acariciando, buscando la raíz de su pelo como si quisieran llegar más adentro. Sus labios rozando, chocando. Su lengua abriendo, deslizándose, explorando. Su cuerpo cerca, más cerca, hasta que la ropa no es más que un estorbo que hay que sacar del camino. Rodea su cintura con sus piernas y puede sentirlo contra su cadera, _rígido_.

Ahoga un gemido y se mueve, _sólo un poco Sirius sólo un poco._ Sus manos se pierden bajo su camiseta, arañando, buscando, acercándolo hasta que sólo lo siente a _él_ , enredado en sus piernas, acorralándolo contra el colchón, _embistiendo_.

_asíasíohdiosnoparesasíPadsnoparessiguesiguenoparesmásSiriusmás_

El lobo se despierta y gruñe bajo su piel. Se remueve bajo su carne y ahora es Sirius el que tiene su espalda contra el colchón, Sirius el que gime bajo su cuerpo, Sirius el que se aferra a su cadera para acercarlo un poco más, _sólo un poco más_ , mientras lucha contra el sueño.  

—Moony, por favor…

—Te necesito, Sirius, te necesito ahora.

Hay algo áspero en su voz, una mezcla de deseo y angustia y miedo y amor, algo que sólo surge cuando baja la guardia y el lobo sale a la luz. Ese algo que lo lleva a desgarrarle los pantalones y empujar hasta que el calor lo envuelve por completo y en el mundo sólo existe Sirius, envolviéndolo, Sirius y la necesidad de marcarlo, Sirius y la necesidad de marcar también ese departamento, ese espacio que es de los dos, _de los dos, Sirius, para siempre_ , Sirius y sus uñas enterrándose en su espalda, Sirius mordiéndose los labios para no pedirle más _sigue_ pero no puede ahogar sus gemidos _síasísigue_ y sólo escucha su voz _Remus_ y su respiración entrecortada _más_ y es casi una súplica porque están cerca, muy cerca _Moony_ y lo siente y crece y explota _RemusRemusRemusRemusRemus_ y el mundo deja de existir por un segundo o un minuto o cien años o una eternidad hasta que su voz, grave, cruda, rasgada por el orgasmo, lo trae de vuelta.

                —Te amo, Moony –le susurra bajo, muy bajo, como si temiera que las paredes pudieran oírlo y separarlos, y lo abraza fuerte hasta que su respiración se relaja y está durmiendo contra su hombro.

                —Yo también, Pads, yo también —le responde y la habitación ya no huele a ventanas cerradas por mucho tiempo, ni a polvo en suspensión, ni a sudor, ni a semen, ni a humo de cigarrillos, ni a libros viejos, ni a aceite de moto.

                La habitación huele a casa, _su casa_ , e incluso el lobo dentro de él se siente tranquilo.  


	3. Something in the way he moves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts 1976.

_Somewhere in her smile she knows_

_That I don't need no other lover_

-          _Something, The Beatles._

 

Al principio, y durante mucho tiempo, sólo está La Duda.

—Remus, tienes que decirle —le dice Lily cada vez que lo ve buscando con su mirada por si se encuentra con _él_.

Sí, tiene que. Incluso si está equivocado, incluso si ha interpretado mal la forma en que Sirius lo trata y todo es un producto de su imaginación, tiene que decirle. Pero no puede. Lo ha intentado, ha practicado una y mil veces frente al espejo exactamente cómo va a decírselo, pero entonces están los dos solos en la sala común o en el dormitorio o en un pasillo en mitad de la noche mientras esperan que Peter y James vuelvan de su “misión secreta” y La Duda se apodera de él.  

—¿Para qué? —le responde un día, resignado, y  deja caer su cabeza sobre el libro abierto sobre la mesa en la biblioteca.

—Remus…

No necesita decírselo. No es sólo el miedo a la respuesta, no es sólo miedo a ese silencio incómodo que inevitablemente seguirá si se lo dice y él no siente lo mismo. Los merodeadores son mucho más que sus amigos; son su familia, son su casa en un mundo que siempre le ha dado la espalda. No puede…

La mano de Lily se posa sobre su hombro y aprieta un poco, sólo un poco.

—Gracias —le responde, y puede sentirla sonreír aun cuando no la esté mirando.

—Díselo, Remus —le susurra ella antes de retirar su mano y levantarse de su silla—. ¿Qué puedes perder?

_Todo, Lily. Puedo perderlo todo_.

Debiese estar agradecido de tener amigos como ellos. Amigos que lo aceptaron desde un principio, desde ese primer día en el Gran Comedor sentados uno al lado del otro, cuando no sabían nada de él, y que siguieron a su lado aún después de enterarse que el chico con el que compartían la misma habitación todas las noches era un hombre lobo. Amigos que lo acompañan cada mañana en la enfermería después de la luna llena, y que incluso se transformaron en animagos por él. No necesita más, no debiera necesitar nada más. Ellos, tal y como están ahora, son suficientes.

Pero entonces Sirius aparece y apoya todo su cuerpo sobre sus hombros y _no, no es suficiente_.

—Moony, me aburro —le dice, muy cerca de su oreja.

No sabe en qué momento los roces casuales de uno de sus mejores amigos se volvieron una fuente de incomodidad, en qué momento dejó de sentir esa sencilla tranquilidad cuando estaba a su lado y todo se volvió una constante tensión entre alejarse o perderse en él. _Pero lo sabes, Remus, lo sabes_.

Sí, lo sabe. Cuarto año. Primera mañana en Hogwarts. James había bajado temprano a desayunar, acompañado de Peter, para darle los buenos días a Lily - _¿Cómo podría privarla de mi maravillosa compañía después de este largo verano?_ \- y lo habían dejado sólo con la titánica tarea de despertar a Sirius.

—Pads, tenemos que bajar a tomar desayuno.

Nada. _Por supuesto_.

—Sirius, vamos a llegar tarde a clases.

Nada más que un gruñido y el sonido del colchón cediendo ante su peso.

—Sirius —le había dicho, al lado de su cama, mientras le quitaba las sábanas—. No voy a pasarme aquí toda la mañana mirándote dormir.

—No.

Una mano lo tiró hacia abajo desde el cuello de la camisa y de repente estaba boca abajo sobre el colchón, envuelto entre los brazos y piernas de su mejor amigo.

—¿Padfoot?

—Duerme conmigo, Moony.

La Duda no lo ha dejado en paz ni un solo minuto después de eso. Cada roce desencadena un huracán de preguntas en su cabeza y una angustia casi intolerable que no le permite respirar, pero no puede evitarlo. Aún si nunca las cosas se transforman en nada más que en eso, aún si lo único que tiene es roces amistosos y mañanas a su lado cuando tienen alguna clase a la que ninguno de los dos quiere asistir, le basta con eso.

_Es más de lo que mereces, Remus._

__—Estoy estudiando, Padfoot —le responde, pero de todas maneras entierra distraídamente los dedos de su mano en su cabello oscuro.

—Remus John Lupin, eres un merodeador. ¿No te da vergüenza estar escribiendo un pergamino para _Binns_ que es, debo aclarar, al menos diez pulgadas más largo del mínimo requerido, en lugar de divertirte con nosotros un sábado por la noche?

—No son diez pulgadas, Sirius.

—Si quieres me bajo los pantalones ahora mismo y lo comprobamos.

_Ríete, Remus, ríete._

—Sirius…

—Prongs, Remus nos está abandonando. Creo que esto amerita una reunión especial del Consejo Superior de los Merodeadores.

—Padfoot, en primer lugar no existe el Consejo Superior de los Merodeadores. No, no existe. Y segundo, si Remus lo escribe luego tú puedes copiárselo.

—No, no puede.

Nuevamente el peso sobre sus hombros y los labios peligrosamente cerca de su oído.

—Remus, si no me los pasas podría reprobar y no estaríamos juntos el próximo año —le susurra con un tono seductor que le revuelve el estómago—. Di que sí, Moony, sólo di que sí.

_Sí._

—Me voy a la cama.

—¿Eso es una invitación?

Esa noche no duerme. Esas y muchas otras, especialmente cuando Sirius se acurruca a su lado antes de la madrugada y tiene una expresión perdida y asustada en el rostro porque, aunque no lo diga, Remus sabe que ha soñado con su familia y lo necesita. En noches como esa se permite soñar y enterrar la nariz en su cabello, imaginando que La Duda no existe, imaginando que son algo más que amigos espantándose mutuamente las pesadillas.

_Te quiero_ , piensa mientras le acaricia la espalda y le susurra al oído que todo está bien, _es sólo un sueño, Sirius_ , y se muerde la lengua para no decírselo, para no romper esta amistad que tienen. Esta amistad que es confusa y le duele más que la luna pero que es contacto y cariño y atreverse a pensar que tal vez, algún día, Sirius podría llegar a quererle así.

Se levanta cuando lo siente quedarse dormido a su lado y baja a la sala común. Estuvo cerca, demasiado cerca. _Tienes que controlarte, Remus_. Respira una, dos, tres veces, hasta que siente como el nudo en su pecho se deshace poco a poco. Pero el dolor sigue así, el dolor siempre sigue ahí, y el lobo quiere morder, quiere romper, quiere desgarrar hasta que el corazón deje de saltarle cada vez que lo tiene cerca.

—Moony, ¿estás bien?

_No, te necesito._

—Sí, sólo… no podía dormir.

—¿Quieres volver a acostarte?

_¿Contigo? No, no quiero. No quiero esto, Sirius, ¿qué estamos haciendo?_

__—No, prefiero quedarme acá un momento más —le responde, cortante.

—¿Te acompaño?

Y puede que sea el insomnio o la cercanía de la luna llena, pero no lo quiere cerca, no lo quiere tocándolo, no lo quiere haciéndole pensar que puede haber algo entre ellos y luego arrebatarle toda esperanza cuando llega hablando de alguna chica guapa que le coqueteó en el desayuno.

—¿Por qué no te vas a tu propia cama y me dejas en paz por esta vez, al menos? —le responde, y se odia al escuchar el resentimiento en su voz—. ¿No has pensado que dormiría mejor si no te tengo encima _todo el tiempo,_ Black?

_nononononononononono_

El silencio se extiende por una eternidad, y cuando Sirius habla su voz suena más rota y herida de lo que la luna jamás lo ha dejado a él.

—¿Eso quieres, Remus? ¿Quieres que te deje solo?

Quiere responder, intenta responder, pero sus palabras le duelen a él también y no sabe _qué_ , no sabe _cómo_ …

—Porque podría. Podría darme la vuelta y seguir mi vida sin ti, Lupin.

__Cierra los ojos _no voy a llorar_ y se levanta _no llores Remus no llores_ y camina hasta las escaleras sin mirarlo una sola vez _no voy a llorar delante de ti_ porque duele y no sabe por qué están discutiendo _sigue caminando Remus camina camina camina_ pero no puede voltearse porque si lo mira _si te miro ahora_ …

—Hazlo, no necesito tu compasión.

—Ándate a la mierda.

Cierra los ojos y siente el lobo moverse dentro de él, herido. _Es mejor así, Remus._ Un sollozo ahogado se escapa de su garganta y no puede controlar el llanto porque _cómo llegamos a esto_ y da un pasopara subir las escaleras pero entonces Sirius lo abraza con fuerza y el piso se desvanece bajo sus pies.

—Moony, lo siento…

Llora de pie con el pecho de Sirius presionado contra su espalda y no puede voltearse, no puede mirarlo, no puede hablar, no puede hacer más que sollozar porque _te quiero tanto Sirius tanto tanto tanto_ …

—Moony, yo…

Puede sentir su respiración en su cuello, sus manos sobre sus brazos…

—Moony, mírame.

Se voltea y lo que ve en sus ojos hace que por primera vez en dos años La Duda desaparezca por completo.  

Remus ha visto besos en las películas muggles que a su madre tanto le gustan, pero ninguno como este. Sirius está en sus labios y dentro de su boca y alrededor de su lengua y en su cuello y no puede mantenerse en pie pero se mueven y está contra la pared y es _demasiado_ y _Sirius_ y cuánto tiempo y _por qué tanto tiempo_ y se aferra a sus hombros hasta que le duelen los nudillos y Sirius sabe a cigarrillos y no puede respirar y no importa porque sus labios y su lengua y sus manos y su cuerpo y necesita _más más más_ y _debiera haberte besado hace años y todos los días_ y…

Aire.

Sirius se separa sólo unos centímetros y Remus no se atreve a mirar pero siente su sonrisa contra su mejilla y _lo sabe_ pero _tiene que decírselo_ porque es Sirius  y _tiene que_  y se separa _te quiero_  y busca su mirada _te quiero_  y los ojos grises no están asustados

—Sirius… —le dice y la voz se le quiebra.

Y entonces Sirius Black sonríe y lo besa con un beso que apenas es un roce pero se siente como una tormenta.

—Lo sé —le responde, y el lobo aúlla bajo su piel.

Apoya su frente contra la de él y sonríe como no ha sonreído desde ese primer día en el Gran Comedor.

—Sí —le responde antes de cerrar los ojos y acercarse a él para besarlo de nuevo— yo también. 


	4. Watching his eyes (and hoping I’m always there)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigue desde donde quedó el capítulo anterior. Fluff(ish).

_I want her everywhere_   
_And if she's beside me I know I need never care_   
_But to love her is to need her everywhere_

-          _Here, There and Everywhere, The Beatles_

 

Esa noche duermen juntos, como casi siempre, pero se siente diferente, se siente _nuevo_ , como si estuvieran descubriéndose de nuevo. Remus nota por primera vez lo bien que encajan juntos, la forma en que el rostro de Sirius cabe perfecto sobre su cuello y, aunque la cama es estrecha, no siente que le falte espacio ni la incomodidad de tener que compartir un espacio demasiado pequeño para dos. Se siente bien, se siente _correcto_ , y cuando finalmente consigue conciliar el sueño, un sueño en que no aparece la luna sino una única estrella brillando más que todas las otras en el cielo.

—Buenos días, Moony.

 _No, no quiero despertar_. _No me obligues a despertar, Padfoot._

 —Hmm —responde y hunde el rostro en la almohada—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Temprano.

—¿James? ¿Peter?

No sería la primera vez que los ven despertando juntos, y honestamente ya ninguno de los dos reacciona con sorpresa, pero esta vez es _diferente_ y Remus no está seguro de querer explicarles nada, especialmente cuando ni siquiera él tiene claro qué es esto.

—En el Gran Comedor —le responde y aparta los mechones de cabello castaño que caen sobre su nuca—. Desayuno —lo besa en el cuello y recorre con la lengua la línea de su mandíbula—. ¿Quieres bajar? 

—No, quiero dormir —le responde mientras se voltea y le rodea la cintura con un brazo, acercándolo.

—¿Dormir, Moony? Me decepcionas, hay tantas cosas que podríamos hacer en la cama, solos…

Quiere decirle que sí. Quiere sentir su piel y sus labios y su lengua y perderse en su calor pero está cansado y no puede mantener los ojos abiertos.

—¿Moony?

Pero Remus ya se ha quedado dormido y Sirius no puede reprimir una sonrisa cuando lo mira. Este chico, con su ropa al menos dos tallas más grande y sus brazos delgados y su nariz enorme – _no tan enorme_ -, a quien toda la escuela cree el estudiante modelo, quien fue nombrado prefecto y a quien todos miran con confusión preguntándose por qué se junta con ellos, es la razón por la que los merodeadores existen.

Remus, que en el tren no habló con nadie pero miraba maravillado por la ventana como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba viendo. Remus, que cerró los ojos con nerviosismo durante la Ceremonia de Selección como si temiera que el Sombrero Seleccionador le dijera que no pertenecía a ninguna casa –ése, les confesaría años después, era verdaderamente su temor. Remus, que no había terminado de acomodarse en la silla cuando el Sombrero exclamó Gryffindor –y no podría haber sido de otra manera, Sirius no cree haber conocido a alguien más valiente en todos sus años en Hogwarts. Remus, que escogió la cama más alejada de la ventana y dormía con sus cortinas cerradas, especialmente las noches que la luna estaba más brillante. Remus, que perdió todo el color del rostro cuando le dijeron que conocían su secreto pero lloró de felicidad cuando le dijeron que por supuesto que seguirían siendo sus amigos. Remus, que intentó ocultar su insignia de prefecto a comienzos del quinto año pero resultó ser el puntapié que necesitaban para comenzar el Mapa, aún en desarrollo. Remus, que les dio las gracias cuando supo que se habían convertido en animagos pero se negó durante meses a que lo acompañaran durante las noches de luna llena porque no había evidencia concluyente de que el estar en su forma animal los protegiera. Remus, que le acaricia el cabello como sin darse cuenta y desencadena una reacción eléctrica que le recorre todo el cuerpo. Remus, que lo recibe en su cama cuando tiene pesadillas con su familia y jamás se queja del espacio o de que se roba todas las mantas. Remus, que le devolvió el beso en la sala común y gimió en su oído y _Merlín por qué no te besé desde el principio_. Remus, que lo rodea con su brazo y hunde el rostro en su cuello como si su olor le permitiera dormir mejor.

Remus, que lo hace sentir como si perteneciera a algún lugar y no lo juzga y lo quiere. _Lo quiere_. Y aunque lo sospechaba de antes, por primera vez se siente _real_.

Remus, que brilla más que la luna llena aunque nadie, ni siquiera él, _especialmente él_ , parezca darse cuenta.

 

—¿Pads? —pregunta Remus, poco más de una hora después, con el sueño aún palpable en su voz.

Sirius le besa la frente y la nariz y le sonríe con todos los dientes.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Mmm… no tan temprano. Ya empezaron las clases —le responde y se sienta en la cama—. ¿Quieres intentar llegar a Pociones?

Probablemente debería, pero faltan pocos días para la luna llena y se siente enfermo, como si el lobo estuviera consumiendo toda su energía. Así que cierra los ojos e intenta espantar al sol o volver el tiempo atrás y dormir hasta el próximo año.

—Si quieres podemos olvidar Pociones e ir a la cocina, ¿quieres desayuno?

No, no quiere levantarse. No quiere comer, no quiere abrir los ojos, no quiere moverse del calor de sus sábanas.

—Quiero dormir —responde, y su voz suena casi como una súplica.

Sirius levanta las sábanas, pone ambos pies sobre el suelo y Remus tiene que reunir todas sus fuerzas para girarse sobre el colchón y mirarlo.

—Quédate.

—¿No estás cansado?

—Sí, mucho. Quédate.

 _Quiero que duermas conmigo,_ piensa, pero no tiene que decirlo porque Sirius lo entiende y vuelve a meterse bajo las sábanas, abrazándolo como si nunca quisiera soltarlo.

—No tenemos que levantarnos, puedes dormir todo el día si quieres —le dice y lo rodea con sus brazos, sus piernas, todo su cuerpo—. Prongs y Wormtail tendrán que tomar sus propios apuntes, será una buena lección de vida.

—Pads, el que se copia mis apuntes eres tú.

Lo último que escucha antes de dormirse es su risa -grave, ruidosa, _canina_ \- y ni siquiera la luna puede herirlo.  


	5. Waiting for this moment (to be free)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts 1971. Gen.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_  
 _Take these broken wings and learn to fly_  
 _All your life_  
 _You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

-         _Blackbird, The Beatles_

                                 

—Remus, cariño, ¿todo bien? —le pregunta su madre, de pie a su lado entre la plataforma 9 y 10 de King Cross.

_¿Y si no me deja pasar porque soy un monstruo?_

—Hijo, vamos —le dice su padre mientras lo empuja hacia la pared que se ve completamente sólida—. Tienes que alcanzar un espacio junto a la ventana para que nos veas despedirnos.

Asiente y se aferra con fuerza a la manilla de su carrito. Aún no puede creer que, a pesar de todo, pueda ir a Hogwarts como un chico normal. Pero sus padres sonríen y lo animan a seguir avanzando así que debe ser verdad.

Da un paso y luego otro, hasta que pronto está corriendo hacia la pared y cierra los ojos y puede sentir el viento chocando contra su rostro y es como si estuviera volando lejos de todo, lejos de la luna y las cadenas y el miedo y el dolor y las mañanas despertándose sólo contra la pared. _Como si fuera un pájaro y no un lobo._

Cuando abre los ojos, el Expreso de Hogwarts humea frente a él y grupos de alumnos tan jóvenes como él se despiden de sus padres en el andén. Y tal vez sea su imaginación, pero le parece que el aire huele diferente del otro lado de la barrera, más dulce, más fresco, casi como si la magia estuviera flotando en cada brisa. Por primera vez, se siente como todos los demás chicos que miran con una mezcla de asombro y nerviosismo los vagones rojos sobre los rieles. _Soy uno más de ellos, mamá_ , quiere decirle, _soy como cualquiera de ellos, papá_.

—Creo que voy a subirme ahora, ¿está bien? —les pregunta a sus padres, sin poder quitar la vista de los marcos dorados de las ventanas.

—Por supuesto, Remus —le responde Lyall Lupin, con una voz llena de orgullo y emoción—. Ve y encuentra un buen asiento, tienes un largo viaje por delante.

Cuando entra al vagón se encuentra con un montón de chicos tan perdidos como él. Nadie se fija en su ropa demasiado grande o en su maleta gastada en los bordes, nadie lo apunta con el dedo ni lo mira asustado, nadie sacude su cabeza con expresión compasiva; nadie sabe lo que es, y por un instante Remus se permite imaginar que puede ser lo que sea.

—Disculpa, ¿te molesta si me siento acá? —le pregunta a un chico en uno de los compartimientos que aún tienen espacio.

—No, pasa —le responde con una sonrisa nerviosa y extiende una mano regordeta hacia él—. Peter, Peter Pettigrew.

Se estrechan las manos durante un minuto entero. _Podría ser amigo de este chico_.

—Remus Lupin.

Se asoma por la ventana y su madre le revuelve el cabello con la mano antes de darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—Cuídate mucho, cariño —le dice, y Remus está seguro que puede ver lágrimas en sus ojos— Escríbenos seguido. Te quiero mucho.

—Gracias, mamá.

—Pásalo bien, Remus —agrega su padre y pone un par de galeones en el bolsillo delantero de su túnica—. Hazte amigos y no te preocupes por las otras cosas. Tu madre y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ti.

Se despide antes de ponerse a llorar - _¿en tu primer día, Remus, y delante de todos los alumnos mayores que aún no se han subido al tren?_ \- y se sienta frente a Peter Pettigrew que saca una rana de chocolate de su maleta y se la ofrece con una sonrisa.

—¿Nervioso, Lupin?  

—Un poco. Y es Remus, sólo Remus.

—No te preocupes, creo que todos estamos un poco nerviosos, Remus—le responde y saca una segunda rana de chocolate—. Uno de mis primos me dijo que a veces ninguna de las casas te seleccionaba y te enviaban de vuelta a casa, pero no creo que sea verdad.

Y Remus ríe, pero mientras el tren se aleja del andén y las figuras de sus padres se hacen cada vez más pequeñas puede sentir el nudo en la boca de su estómago apretarse hasta que incluso respirar se le hace difícil. _¿Y si ninguna casa me quiere_?

 

El viaje en tren es sorprendentemente tranquilo. La puerta de su compartimiento se abre sólo dos veces, una para darle el paso a un chico de cabello oscuro y ojos grises que se deja caer sobre el asiento a su lado con cara de pocos amigos y no les habla en todo el camino; y otra, unos minutos antes de llegar, por parte de un prefecto que les indica cambiarse de ropa de inmediato y ponerse sus túnicas reglamentarias. Y ni siquiera durante esas dos interrupciones a la tranquila quietud del compartimiento Remus es capaz de quitar la ventana del vidrio del vagón. Ve pasar frente a sus ojos los edificios de Londres y los bosques de pinos y los prados de verde brillante y las granjas con gallinas que picotean la tierra junto a los rieles como si no escucharan el sonido del tren, hasta que, justo después de ponerse el sol, puede verlo. _Hogwarts_.

Es un millón de veces más majestuoso de lo que imaginó. Parece sacado de uno de los cuentos de hadas que le leía su madre cuando era más pequeño; las luces reflejadas en el río parecen bailar para darles la bienvenida a todos, incluso a él, y Remus se atreve a pensar que quizás este lugar puede ser su hogar. Después de todo, y como le dijo su padre, Hogwarts es un lugar donde la magia está en cada esquina.

 

Cuando se bajan del tren todos los estudiantes están hablando de la ceremonia de selección y el nudo en su estómago vuelve con tanta fuerza que apenas es consciente de subirse al bote y entrar al castillo cuando ya está sentado frente a un sombrero viejo y lleno de costuras esperando que digan su nombre. Uno a uno los demás alumnos son seleccionados y, aunque el sombrero se demora más en unos que en otros, ninguno hasta el momento ha sido rechazado. Quizás lo que los primos de Peter Pettigrew dijeron no sea verdad, quizás todas las personas tengan su lugar en Hogwarts tal y como su madre le dijo antes de salir de la casa. Su padre le hubiera comentado si existiera la posibilidad de que lo devolvieran a casa y Dumbledore no hubiera hecho tantos arreglos para asegurar que pudiera asistir al colegio si pensara que no pertenecía a ese lugar. _Respira, Remus, todo va a salir bien_.

—Lupin, Remus —dice una mujer de aspecto severo y le indica la silla a su lado—. Tranquilo —agrega con una sonrisa antes de poner el sombrero sobre sus hombros.

 _Porfavorporfavorporfavor_ …

Pero su agonía dura sólo un segundo. Un instante está sentado con los puños apretados alrededor de los bordes de la silla y al siguiente el sombrero exclama Gryffindor antes de terminar de posarse sobre sus hombros. Un estallido de aplausos y exclamaciones alegres lo sigue y Remus se descubre sentado junto nuevamente junto al chico de ojos grises del tren, antes de poder siquiera procesar que el sombrero no lo envío a casa. No, el sombrero _lo eligió para Gryffindor_ , el sombrero lo consideró _parte de este lugar_. Le sonríe al resto de su casa más ampliamente de lo que jamás ha sonreído, más ampliamente incluso de lo que sonrió en la sala de su casa cuando Dumbledore le dijo que había encontrado una forma de que pudiera ir a Hogwarts al igual que todos los otros chicos de su edad, y Peter Pettigrew le devuelve la sonrisa.

—Parece que mis primos no tenían razón después de todo, Remus.

—O tal vez de verdad pertenecemos aquí.

 

Se sienta en el colchón de la cama más alejada de la ventana y cierra las cortinas, pero Peter Pettigrew se asoma entre ellas antes de que termine de sacarse la túnica.

—Remus, ¿estás cansado? Ven a conocer a los demás.

Así que, en su primera noche en Hogwarts, Remus Lupin se encuentra sentado en el suelo de la habitación común con otros tres chicos de su edad: Petter Pettigrew, el chico de ojos grises que sigue sin sonreír y uno al que no alcanzó a ver en la ceremonia de selección y tiene el cabello más despeinado que ha visto en su vida.

—James Potter —dice el chico de cabello despeinado y le da un codazo a Ojos Grises, a su lado—. Y este es Sirius Black.

—Hola.

—Hola James, Sirius. Este es Remus y yo soy Peter, Peter Pettigrew.

—Es un placer conocerlos, James y Sirius.

—No tienes que ser tan formal, somos sólo nosotros, gente normal igual que tú.

En ese momento, Remus Lupin no entiende por qué Sirius se ve tan molesto cuando dice esas palabras, como si fuese una frase que ha repetido muchas veces pero hasta ahora nadie lo ha escuchado. Pero James sigue hablando como si no hubiese escuchado su último comentario, contándole a Peter todos los planes que tiene para su primer año y Remus se olvida del mal humor de su compañero de habitación. Algo tiene este chico de cabello despeinado y enormes ojos marrones que relaja de inmediato el ambiente, como si todo fuese increíblemente sencillo. Incluso Sirius se relaja después de un rato y hasta se ríe un par de veces, mostrando todos los dientes.  

—Buenas noches, Remus Lupin —le dice Peter esa noche, desde detrás de sus cortinas, una vez que James y Sirius se quedan dormidos sobre el suelo de la habitación.

—Buenas noches, Peter Pettigrew —le responde, y se acomoda bajo las sábanas de la cama más cómoda que ha tenido en toda su vida.

 _Espero que seamos amigos, Peter. Tú, James e incluso Sirius. En verdad espero que puedan ser amigos de alguien como yo_.

 


	6. Dream baby dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1971.  
> Pre-Hogwarts.
> 
> Advertencias: ANGST.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para Lyeth, que no me odia con mi agst.

_Yeah I just wanna see you smile_

_And I just wanna see you smile_

_Yeah I just wanna see you smile_

_Come on dream on, dream baby dream_

_—Dream Baby Dream, Bruce Springsteen._

 

La noche anterior a su cumpleaños número once, Remus Lupin fue incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Sus padres ya habían conversado con él sobre la imposibilidad de ir a Hogwarts y, aún a sus cortos diez años de edad, lo había entendido perfectamente. Después de todo, ¿a quién se le ocurriría llevar a un hombre lobo a un internado? Era demasiado peligroso, podía herir a alguien o, peor aún, _morderlos_ …

La primera vez que mostró signos de tener de habilidades mágicas tenía tres o cuatro años –bajó a la cocina con su oso de peluche flotando a su lado- y sus padres lo felicitaron delante de toda su familia. Incluso ahora, sentado en su cama mirando por la ventana las primeras luces de sus once años, es capaz de recordar a la perfección la sonrisa de orgullo en el rostro de sus abuelos y la envidia en los ojos de sus primos. Al día siguiente su padre le compró una escoba voladora de juguete y Remus solía pasar las tardes volando alrededor de la casa, jugando a ser el más grande mago del mundo con una rama del jardín como varita. Pero entonces, poco antes de su quinto cumpleaños, el sonido de su ventana abriéndose de golpe lo despertó en la mitad de la noche y antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando una bestia peluda estaba encima de él, abriendo su hocico, respirándole en el rostro, acercándose a él y…

Pensó que iba a partirse en dos del dolor. Seis años después, aún puede sentir la cicatriz en la mitad de su torso palpitar y quemarle como si estuviera ardiendo desde esa noche. Gritó e intentó espantarlo con hechizos que había escuchado en sus libros de historias, pero la bestia tomó su varita y la partió en dos con un único movimiento de sus garras.

Su padre entró en la habitación y enunció un par de maldiciones justo cuando empezaba a perder la conciencia, y el monstruo lo soltó, escapando por la ventana.

—¡Lyall, oh Lyall! —gritó su madre y pronto estuvo rodeado de brazos cálidos y manos frenéticas que buscaban identificar todas las heridas de su ropa mientras su padre gritaba por la ventana y agitaba su varita con furia.

Remus jamás había visto tanta sangre en toda su vida, pero no estaba asustado. Su padre, el mejor mago del mundo, había espantado a la bestia y lo llevaría al hospital para que cerraran todas sus heridas. No tenía razón para temer; nada podría herirlo ahora que sus padres estaban a su lado.

—Mamá, no llores —le había dicho horas después, en San Mungo.

Su madre no pudo contener sus sollozos luego de una conversación con uno de los sanadores, y su padre daba vueltas en círculos alrededor de la camilla, sin siquiera mirarlo.

—Ya estoy bien, ya no me duele nada. En serio, estoy bien.

Pero su madre siguió llorando el resto de la noche, y ningún miembro de su familia volvió a celebrar sus espontáneas muestras de magia. En un segundo, sus peluches volando pasaron de ser un motivo de risa a uno de miradas lastimeras y compasivas. Casi un mes después, la primera luna llena después del ataque, Remus entendió por qué.

Su madre lo llevó al ático poco antes del atardecer. Lo cargó en brazos hasta la habitación oscura, complemente vaciada de muebles y cajas, y lo sentó sobre el suelo lleno de polvo.

—Tienes que quedarte aquí esta noche, mi amor —le dijo con la voz rota y las manos temblorosas—. Es por tu propia seguridad.

—Pero, mamá, está oscuro. ¿Puedes quedarte conmigo?

Hope Lupin lo abrazó con fuerza y, mientras cerraba la puerta del ático, le repitió una y otra vez que lo amaba mucho. Intentó abrir la puerta, creyendo que  tal vez era un juego o una broma, pero la cerradura no cedió sin importar cuánto tirara de ella. Gritó hasta que le dolió la garganta, pero su madre no volvió. Entonces se sentó en el suelo y trató de pensar qué había hecho mal, por qué su madre estaba tan enojada como para dejarlo sólo en esa habitación oscura y demasiado estrecha. Y entonces salió la luna, y la oscuridad se convirtió en el menor de sus problemas.

Durante un par de años Remus siguió pensando que podría convertirse en un mago como sus primos, que tal vez algún día aprendería a controlar sus transformaciones y podría volver a jugar con los niños de la calle, pero con cada luna llena sus padres parecían más asustados hasta que finalmente, a sus nueve años, ocurrió el Incidente.

Sus padres no han vuelto a hablar nunca de él, pero Remus no ha podido olvidarlo. Con el tiempo el lobo se había vuelto más fuerte, por lo que sus padres habían reforzado las paredes del ático e incluso comenzaron a construir un sótano donde encerrarlo por miedo a que escapara durante sus transformaciones. Esa noche sus miedos se hicieron realidad y cuando Remus se despertó a la mañana siguiente estaba amarrado y la luz del sol entraba por un agujero en medio del techo de su casa.

—¿Mamá? ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó, pero Hope y Lyall Lupin mantuvieron silencio, incapaces de mirar a su hijo.

 _¿Herí a alguien? Por favor, no, por favor díganme que no_.

—Tendremos que tener más cuidado a partir de ahora, hijo —dijo su madre finalmente, y a partir de ese día comenzaron a encadenarlo a la pared.

—Lo siento, papá —les dice cada noche, y nunca se queja, ni siquiera cuando le duelen las muñecas y en la oscuridad se siente solo y asustado mientras espera convertirse en un monstruo.

Toca la ventana de su habitación con los dedos y el sol brilla detrás de las nubes como cualquier otro día. Se deja caer sobre la cama y entierra el rostro en la almohada, intentando no llorar. Sus padres hablaron con él el día anterior y le explicaron que no debía hacerse esperanzas, que a pesar de que fuera un chico maravilloso no era posible que asistiera a Hogwarts. Remus lo suponía, pero escucharlo de labios de sus padres terminó de destruir sus esperanzas. No obstante, se mostró tranquilo; sus padres habían sufrido mucho a causa de él, no sería justo hacerlos sentir culpables.

—No se preocupen, yo entiendo. Me quedaré aquí con ustedes, está bien —respondió, y se guardó las lágrimas para cuando estuvo solo en su habitación.

Intentó quedarse dormido toda la noche y soñar con un futuro distinto, un futuro normal donde pudiera ir a Hogwarts con todos los otros niños sin ser un peligro. Pero la luna brilló a través de su ventana hasta la mañana siguiente y no pudo pensar en otra cosa. No es justo, si le dieran la oportunidad, si le enseñaran cómo controlarlo él podría…

Un sonido de golpeteo lo saca de sus pensamientos. En la ventana una lechuza picotea el vidrio insistentemente y sólo se detiene cuando lo ve correr el cerrojo. No necesita abrir la carta para saber lo que contiene. Apenas puede controlar los latidos de su corazón mientras sus dedos delinean el contorno del sello rojo con el logo de Hogwarts. _Remus Lupin_ dice la carta y tal vez sea un error pero es para él, es una invitación para _él_.

Baja las escaleras de un salto y corre hacia la habitación de sus padres.

—¡Mamá, papá!

—Feliz cumpleaños, Remus —le dice Lyall Lupin y hace un ademán de levantarse de la cama pero Remus está sobre ellos y agita la carta sobre su cabeza.

—¡Llegó esto para mí! Para _mí,_ de _Hogwarts._ ¡Tiene mi nombre! —exclama y se deja caer sobre el colchón incapaz de controlar su emoción—. ¿Puedo ir, por favor? Prometo que seré bueno.

Sabe que algo está mal cuando sus padres no sonríen, pero se demora un par de minutos en entender lo que significan las miradas de tristeza que intercambian. Un momento después está en la mesa del comedor con un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de regalo frente a él mientras su padre escribe una letra de respuesta explicando que su hijo, Remus John Lupin, no podrá asistir al colegio el próximo semestre debido a sus _circunstancias especiales_. Era una estúpida idea, después de todo. Un estúpido error.

Tres días después Remus baja a tomar desayuno y se encuentra a Albus Dumbledore en la sala de su casa, compartiendo una taza de té con sus padres.

—Oh, tú debes ser Remus.

Asiente y se voltea hacia su madre, quien lo mira con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Cariño, siéntate acá. El profesor Dumbledore nos estaba explicando a mí y a tu padre que encontró una manera para que puedas asistir a Hogwarts este…

—¿En serio? ¿Es verdad? Pero pensé que…

—Hogwarts, mi estimado Remus, es un lugar para la educación de todos los jóvenes magos y brujas talentosos, y siempre recibirá con los brazos abiertos a quien merezca un lugar—la voz de Dumbledore es suave y tranquila, como el sol de verano, y cuando lo mira sus ojos no expresan rechazo ni temor— Por supuesto que es verdad.

—Pero soy peligroso, yo no… —intenta reprimir el llanto pero la oportunidad está tan cerca y es demasiado doloroso saber que no resultará—. Soy un monstruo, profesor.

Albus Dumbledore se inclina hacia adelante para responderle, pero es Lyall Lupin, su padre, el que habla primero.

—No, no lo eres. Eres mi hijo, Remus, y nada de lo que hagas te hará jamás ser un monstruo.

Llora con el rostro entre las manos y el brazo de su madre alrededor de sus hombros mientras Dumbledore, _el director de su nueva escuela_ , les explica cómo han resuelto su _situación_ y que los profesores están de acuerdo. _Gracias, Merlín, gracias._

—Mi estimado Remus, espero que los arreglos que hemos hecho para ti sean de tu agrado y consideres a la escuela como tu segundo hogar. Te prometo que nadie te obligará a quedarte si no lo deseas, pero Hogwarts habrá perdido a un talentoso mago —le dice en la puerta de su casa, luego de despedirse de sus padres.

—Profesor, ¿usted de verdad cree que pertenezco a Hogwarts?

—Por supuesto —le responde, y el segundo siguiente ha desaparecido.

Vuelve a entrar a su casa y sus padres le sonríen desde la sala. Se acerca a ellos, aún temeroso de que esto sea sólo un sueño y en cualquier momento vaya a despertar, y se deja caer sobre el sillón.

—¿Puedo ir?

—Si eso es lo que quieres, hijo, por supuesto que puedes ir. Tu madre y yo te apoyaremos siempre.

La siguiente semana visitan el Callejón Diagon y vuelve a casa con un montón de libros que no puede esperar a leer. Sabe que sus abuelos y sus tíos están preocupados; puede escuchar a sus padres desde la sala, explicándoles que Dumbledore lo ha resuelto todo y que tienen confianza en su criterio, y aunque no resulta muy convincente a Remus no le importa. Irá a Hogwarts y se convertirá en un mago tan reconocido como su padre, quien a pesar de los problemas que conlleva tener un hijo _como él_ aún tiene trabajo en el Ministerio de la Magia. Irá a Hogwarts y aprenderá de los mejores. Irá a Hogwarts y por primera vez en su vida tendrá amigos con los que conversar y distraerse después de clases.

Irá a Hogwarts y nadie podrá detenerlo.

—Remus, cariño, ¿estás listo?

Se sienta en su cama y mira el baúl cerrado donde ha guardado toda su ropa y los materiales que necesitará para su primer año. Lo ha revisado al menos cinco o seis veces, pero no puede quitarse de la cabeza la sensación de que olvida algo. ¿Y si lo envían de vuelta porque se le ha quedado algo importante y nunca más lo dejan volver?

Camina hacia su escritorio con paso nervioso y la ve. La carta de Hogwarts, aún en su sobre. ¿Cómo podría irse sin ella? Ese pequeño sobre le devolvió la esperanza cuando pensó que nunca pertenecería a ningún lugar. Así que la toma y la guarda en uno de los costados antes de arrastrar su baúl por el pasillo hacia la escalera.

—Sí, mamá. Estoy listo.


	7. Silly Love Songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que los demás se enteran de Sirius y Remus.  
> Parte 1: Lily Evans.

_I can't explain the feeling's plain to me; can't you see?_   
_Ah, she gave me more, she gave it all to me now can't you see?_   
_What's wrong with that?_

_—Silly Love Songs, Paul McCartney_

Sabe que tiene que contárselo. Lily es, después de todo, su mejor amiga, y quien ha soportado durante dos años sus miradas llenas de angustia y los suspiros ahogados en los pasillos de la escuela. Pero nunca ha sido bueno para dar el primer paso y el mundo se ha empeñado más que nunca en darle razones para guardar silencio.

 

Razón número 1: Nunca están solos.

La primera vez que Remus intenta contarle a Lily, están en la biblioteca. Siempre ha sido su lugar preferido para conversar; con excepción de la época de exámenes, normalmente está vacía, y aun cuando hay otros alumnos a nadie le sorprende que hablen en voz baja con las cabezas muy juntas.

—¿Lily?

—¿Recuerdas quién era Gregory McDarlington? Tenemos que escribir un ensayo sobre su aporte al desarrollo de los hechizos silenciadores para _mañana_ y no puedo encontrar ningún libro que hable sobre él.

—Tengo que contarte algo.

Su tono de voz debe sonar grave, porque Lily cierra inmediatamente el libro que está leyendo –el décimo quinto que ha abierto desde que entraron a la biblioteca- y lo mira con una expresión severa en su rostro.

—¿Pasó algo?

 _Sí, Sirius y yo nos besamos ayer durante toda la mañana y luego un poco más después que James y Peter se quedaran dormidos_.

—Sí, o sea… O sea nada malo, no te preocupes, pero algo que… digo…

 _Sólo dilo_. Toma aire y forma las palabras en su cabeza. Busca su mirada, aprieta los puños en los bolsillos de su túnica y…

—¿Lily Evans? —pregunta una niña de primer año, acercándose a ellos con una pequeña montaña de libros en sus brazos.

—Remus, disculpa. ¿Dime?

La chica no se va en la siguiente media hora. Aparentemente, la biblioteca tiene un sistema de organización extremadamente complejo que requiere la asesoría directa de una prefecta. Para cuando vuelve, la voz se ha corrido entre los alumnos y tiene un pequeño grupo de estudiantes de todas las casas rodeándola y bombardeándola con dudas hasta que Madame Pince les informa que es hora de la cena y deben dirigirse al Gran Comedor.

La situación se repite por el resto de la semana. Si no son los alumnos de primer año son los otros prefectos o los profesores o los fantasmas e incluso, en un par de ocasiones, James Potter, que se pasea frente a ellos con Peter a la cola y, aunque no dice nada, no les quita la vista de encima ni por un segundo.

—Prongs, ¿no tienes que ir a una práctica de Quidditch? —le exclama al tercer día, incapaz de controlar su frustración por un minuto más.

—¡Remus! —le dice Lily, en un tono reprobatorio, y siente ganas de darse de cabezazos contra la pared.

 

Razón número 2: A Lily no le gusta Sirius.

—Juro que no sé por qué eres su amigo, Remus. Lo digo en serio.

No es la primera vez que se lo dice. Normalmente aguantaría la risa ante cual fuera la travesura que está haciendo, pero ésta vez no puede sino compartir su enfado. Remus Lupin no es una persona celosa, verdaderamente no, pero esa chica de Ravenclaw está demasiado cerca de Sirius y él no está alejándose.

—¿No te molesta que coquetee con todas las mujeres de la escuela?

_¿Delante de mí? Muchísimo._

—Lily, yo….

—Lo único que logran con eso es alimentarle el ego. Te juro, Remus, Sirius le ha costado más puntos a Gryffindor que todos los alumnos de primer y segundo año combinados, y la principal razón es que cree que puede hacer lo que quiera.

 Quiere decirle que está equivocada, que Sirius no es tan malo como ella piensa y que en realidad no tiene un ego tan grande, pero en el fondo sabe que tiene algo de razón. Aunque tal vez sea porque la chica de Ravenclaw está prácticamente sentada en sus piernas y se ríe de algo que está diciendo y le sonríe cerca del cuello y le susurra algo al oído y…

—Remus, ¿me estás escuchando?

—¿Ah?

Sirius se quita un mechón de pelo de la cara y se inclina contra la pared en un gesto que no puede ser interpretado sino como una invitación.

—¡Remus!

Lily lo está mirando con una expresión molesta y por un instante la culpa reemplaza a los celos.

—Disculpa, estaba… distraído.

—Remus, sé que no te gusta hablar de esto pero estoy preocupada por ti. Sé que ustedes dos son amigos hace años y que tú en realidad no le has dicho nada pero cualquiera puede darse cuenta que no lo estás pasando bien.

Sirius se voltea hacia él con una sonrisa triunfal y Remus casi se siente mal por la chica. Casi.

—Hay muchas otras personas en la escuela que estarían felices de salir contigo, Remus. Jess, de Hufflepuff, me preguntó por ti y creo que…

—Remus no necesita de tus servicios de casamentera, Evans —la interrumpe Sirius—. Moony, ¿me acompañas? Mary me estaba diciendo algo muy interesante sobre el equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw, y creo que a Prongs le gustaría escucharlo.

Lily gira los ojos y deja escapar un bufido de frustración antes de darse media vuelta.

—Jessica Stockley, Remus, piénsalo.

Pero quince minutos después Sirius lo tiene arrinconado contra una de las paredes del armario de las escobas del quinto piso y Remus no puede pensar en Jessica ni Mary ni en nada.

               

Razón número 3: Jessica Stockley.

Cuando Remus estaba en tercer año, Jessica Stockley, de cuarto, lo invitó al baile escolar. Era una chica encantadora y no pudo sino decirle que sí luego que se acercara a él después del desayuno y con voz titubeante le preguntara si no le molestaría ir con ella. A sus trece años aún no se había fijado en ninguna chica pero Jessica era guapa y era agradable sentir que alguien se interesaba en él por algo más que sus buenas calificaciones.

—Por supuesto, me encantaría ir contigo.

Y así, sin planearlo realmente, Remus Lupin tuvo su primera cita.

Fue un completo desastre.

Peter se había lamentado toda la mañana por ser el único de sus amigos que no tenía una pareja y Sirius, quien había recibido por lo menos cuatro invitaciones en la última semana, sugirió que se olvidaran del baile y aprovecharan la noche para probar el túnel que James había descubierto la semana pasada y que, según sus cálculos, llevaba directamente a Hogsmeade.

—Sirius, ya te lo dije. No puedo dejar plantada a Jessica.

—Ah, disculpa, lo había olvidado. No puedes decepcionar a tu novia, ¿verdad? —le había respondido, visiblemente molesto—. Bueno, podemos ir sin ti, ¿verdad, James?

Finalmente Remus había bajado solo al Gran Comedor e incluso alcanzó a bailar un par de canciones con Jessica antes que James y Sirius irrumpieran montados en sus escobas, lanzando fuegos artificiales y confeti de la punta de sus varitas, y se lo llevaran de vuelta al dormitorio de Gryffindor en una nube de humo rojo y dorado.

—¿Se puede saber qué demonios les pasa? —exclamó, furioso, una vez pudo controlar su ira lo suficiente como para articular palabra— ¡Estaba divirtiéndome!

—Teníamos razón, Remus. El túnel lleva a Hogsmeade —respondió James.

—Específicamente, a la bodega de Honeydukes —agregó Peter.

—Tenemos que volver, no alcanzamos a traernos nada.

En retrospectiva, tal vez no debiera haber accedido. O al menos debería haberse disculpado con Jessica por desaparecer y dejarla sola en el baile, pero por otro lado a partir de ese día tuvo acceso ilimitado a ranas de chocolate y plumas de azúcar.

Aparentemente, Jessica Stockley lloró durante una semana antes de decidir que un chico flacuchento de tercer año no era merecedor de sus lágrimas, pero, en opinión de Lily, aún lo sigue con la mirada cada vez que se cruzan en el pasillo y, a juzgar por las cartas que recibe cada San Valentín desde entonces, tiene razón.

 

Razón número 4: No sabe qué palabras usar para contarle.  

—Feliz navidad, Moony —le susurra Sirius al oído la mañana del 25 de diciembre del año 1976 y deja caer un paquete sobre su pecho.

La mayoría de los otros alumnos han vuelto a sus casas para las fiestas y, aunque James les dijo que su madre estaría encantada de recibirlos, Remus prefirió quedarse como cada año en el castillo. Sirius, por supuesto, consideró que la oportunidad era demasiado buena como para dejarla pasar.

—¿Qué es esto, Padfoot?

—Ábrelo.

Bajo el papel arrugado hay una copia de la primera edición de La Torre, de Yeats.

—Aparentemente, la madre de Mary Bough tiene una prima que es vecina de una amiga de la familia del hijo de este poeta tuyo y me hizo el favor de…

Lo besa y entierra sus uñas en la piel de sus hombros. Sirius, que nunca parece escucharlo cuando habla de los escritores que le gustan y que jamás ha tomado ninguno de los libros que le ha recomendado a lo largo de todos sus años en Hogwarts, recordó algo que Remus no cree haber dicho más de una vez.

—Me encanta, Sirius, gracias —le repite una y otra vez mientras pasa las páginas amarillentas—. Te quiero.

—Yo también, Moony —le responde con la nariz en su cuello y los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

Sirius y él no están saliendo. Al menos, ninguno de los dos lo ha hecho oficial, así que Remus no se atreve a llamarlo su novio ni nada por el estilo, ni siquiera en su cabeza. Si alguien le preguntara, probablemente le respondería que son algo más que amigos, al menos hasta que Sirius se aburra y descubra que hay decenas de personas más interesantes que él en el castillo con quien pasar la mañana de Navidad. Por supuesto, se dicen que se quieren y despiertan juntos la mayoría de las mañanas, pero ni siquiera sus amigos lo saben y Remus no está seguro que dure lo suficiente como para que lo averigüen.

—No tenías que regalarme nada, Sirius.  

—Por supuesto que sí, Moony.

—Padfoot…

—¿No es eso lo que se hace cuando estás enamorado?

Pero entonces Sirius dice cosas como esa y Remus no puede evitar pensar _mío mío mío_.

 

Razón número 5: Lily ya lo sabe.

—¡Feliz Navidad, Remus! —exclama Lily en la Sala Común el día que regresa al castillo después de pasar las fiestas con su familia—. Te tejí un suéter. No es la gran cosa pero…

El suéter es color rojo intenso y tiene un león bordado sobre uno de los hombros en un dorado que, Remus está seguro, se ve al menos desde Hogsmeade.  Le entrega su propio regalo —un vinilo de Abbey Road, su disco favorito de los Beatles— y se sienta a su lado con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

—Me encanta, Lily. ¿Cómo estuvieron tus fiestas?

—Petunia tiene un nuevo novio, lo llevó a casa el día después de Navidad —le responde y pasa sus dedos sobre la carátula—. Se llevan bien, y no es un mal hombre, Remus, pero… —suspira— Creo que no le agradé mucho.

Le toma la mano y la aprieta con fuerza hasta que logra arrancar una sonrisa de los labios de su mejor amiga.

—Él se lo pierde, Lily. No dejes que eso te deprima.

—Gracias —le responde y sus dedos se posan sobre el libro de Yeats que Remus no ha soltado desde la mañana de Navidad—. ¿Y tú, Remus? ¿Cómo lo pasaste?

—Bien, bien. Sirius se quedó en Hogwarts, así que no estuve solo. Me regaló este libro…

Se lo entrega y Lily lo mira con una expresión capaz de calentar el corazón de la personas más triste del planeta. _Con razón James te adora, Lily_.

—Es un muy buen novio, ¿no?

Por un segundo el miedo se apodera de él y siente su corazón paralizarse dentro de su pecho, pero Lily no deja de sonreír y Remus sólo puede preguntarse desde cuándo lo sabe.

—Sí, lo es. Verdaderamente lo es.


	8. Then you wouldn’t have to say (‘cause I’d already know)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que los demás se enteran de Sirius y Remus.  
> Parte 2: Peter Pettigrew.

_If you only knew_

_How easy it would be to show me how you feel_

-         _More than words, Extreme._

 

Sirius y James siempre han sido cercanos, desde esa primera noche en el dormitorio común. Si alguien le preguntara, Peter diría que es porque las personas similares tienen una forma de encontrarse el uno al otro. Ambos son jugadores de Quidditch, ambos obtienen buenos resultados en los exámenes sin siquiera esforzarse, ambos tienen éxito con las chicas y travesuras siempre en la cabeza. Sirius y James son como un par de buenos hermanos, siempre juntos compartiendo una sonrisa, pero son Sirius y Remus los que tienen la relación más estrecha entre los Merodeadores.

Es menos obvio, por supuesto. Sirius y Remus no entran al Gran Comedor con fuertes zancadas, como si fueran los reyes del mundo, ni irrumpen en sus escobas voladoras en la mitad del baile escolar durante su tercer año. Sirius y Remus no están constantemente riendo y abrazándose cada vez que uno de los dos habla, ni se saludan a gritos cuando se encuentran en el andén de la Plataforma 9 y ¾ al comienzo del año escolar. Pero los ojos de Remus sólo se fijan en Sirius durante los partidos de Quidditch y siempre tiene los dedos en su cabello cuando están sentados junto al Gran Lado; y Sirius es siempre el último en irse de la Casa de los Gritos después de la luna llena, y el primero en llegar a la Enfermería luego que Madame Pomfrey lo lleva de vuelta al colegio. Es una amistad silenciosa, una amistad de gestos casi imperceptibles y miradas furtivas, una amistad sutil pero intensa.  

Es mucho más que una amistad, eso está claro. Sirius Black no es exactamente capaz de tener amistades comunes y corrientes. Está él, Peter Pettigrew, mucho más cercano a un protegido que a un igual; James Potter, su hermano; y Remus John Lupin. Si tuviera que definirlos de alguna manera, diría que son un viejo matrimonio. Hay algo en la forma en que Sirius lo mira que no aparece en sus ojos con nadie más, algo que Peter se atreve a catalogar como amor profundo y verdadero aunque jamás se atreva a comentárselo a nadie. Si James desapareciera, Sirius descendería de un solo golpe a la locura más absoluta. Pero, si Remus desapareciera, Sirius simplemente dejaría de existir.

—Feliz Navidad, Wormtail —le dice Remus desde el sillón más cercano al fuego en la sala común de Gryffindor, y Padfoot salta alrededor de sus piernas con la lengua afuera.

—Feliz Navidad, Moony —le responde y acaricia al enorme perro negro detrás de las orejas que ladra satisfecho ante la caricia—. Feliz Navidad, Pads.

—Sirius, alguien puede verte y sabes muy bien que está prohibido tener perros en el castillo como mascotas.  

—Moony, tu amor por las reglas me parece preocupante —dice James desde la puerta y el perro está sobre él, lamiéndole el rostro. 

Entonces Remus hace un gesto con la mano y Sirius se sienta sobre el apoyabrazos de su sillón con dos mechones de cabello sobre la frente y una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

—Agh, Padfoot, qué asco.

—A lo mejor se te contagia mi belleza, Prongs.  

Remus se ríe y le sujeta el brazo, como apoyándose, y Peter _lo sabe_. Está ahí, escrito en sus rostros, en la familiaridad de sus gestos, en la total ausencia de la tensión que ha estado presente en cada roce por los últimos dos años.

—¿Cómo lo pasaste en Navidad, Moony? —le pregunta cuando se quedan solos.

—Debo admitir que fue agradable no quedarme solo este año, aunque debo admitir que controlar a Padfoot no es tan fácil cuando no están ustedes.

Conoce a Remus desde el tren, cuando entró a su compartimiento y le preguntó si podía sentarse con él, y aunque sonríe y se relaja con ellos, Peter siempre ha notado una pequeña tristeza en sus ojos, como si no pudiera conectarse completamente con el momento. Pero ahora le sonríe y sólo ve tranquilidad en su rostro surcado de cicatrices.

—Tal vez el próximo año podamos quedarnos todos. Va a ser nuestra última Navidad en Hogwarts y podríamos despedirnos del castillo a lo grande.

Pone una mano sobre su hombro y aprieta un poco, sólo un poco, tratando de trasmitir todo el apoyo que no puede expresar en palabras. De sus tres mejores amigos, Peter siempre ha pensado que Remus es quien mejor lo entiende. James y Sirius siempre están en el foco de atención, parecen brillar con luz propia y atraer a todo el resto de la escuela con un único gesto, pero Remus siempre ha sido más callado, como un observador al pie del escenario.

No le sorprende que Lily Evans sea su amiga. Ella también tiene ese aire gentil, paciente y atento; Peter recuerda su primera clase de pociones cuando olvidó llevar su polvo de escarabajos y ella, sin siquiera preguntarle, dejó un puñado junto a su caldero con un rápido gesto y una sonrisa. Peter, acostumbrado a ser invisible para toda la escuela, jamás lo ha olvidado.

Incluso Sirius se tranquiliza cuando está alrededor de él. Remus tiene un aire de tranquilidad contagiosa que hace sencillo estar con él. Es brillante, pero humilde; valiente, pero cauto; leal hasta el punto de ser capaz de marchar hacia la misma muerte por sus amigos pero lo suficientemente hábil como para evitar hacerlos caer en esa situación. Sin Remus, los merodeadores no existirían. Había sido la pasión de Remus por el chocolate y sus constantes desánimos la semana anterior a la luna llena lo que los animó a buscar incansablemente en cada rincón del castillo hasta que finalmente encontraron un pasadizo que los llevaría directamente a Honeydukes. Había sido la motivación de acompañarlo y hacer más llevaderas sus transformaciones mensuales lo que los llevó a estudiar toda la noche durante más de dos años hasta que finalmente pudieron convertirse satisfactoriamente en animales. Había sido la nueva posición de Remus como prefecto y su permiso para rondar por los pasillos del castillo durante la noche sin necesidad de excusa lo que había permitido comenzar a desarrollar el Mapa del Merodeador, la herramienta definitiva para una prolífera trayectoria de travesuras para todas las generaciones de estudiantes por venir.

Por supuesto que Sirius se fijaría en él. Sirius Black es una tormenta, una explosión de energía, y Remus es su cable a tierra. No importa lo molesto que esté, no importa lo que digan los de Slytherin, no importa lo mucho que le divierta torturas a Snivellus; basta con una palabra y Sirius retrocede, guarda su varita, y se retira de la confrontación. Remus es como una brisa de primavera.

—Me gustaría eso, Wormtail —le responde después de un rato y se levanta para entregarle un regalo perfectamente envuelto— Me gustaría mucho.

—Así no vas a tener que controlar a Sirius tú solo, Remus.

Remus ríe y sacude la cabeza.

—No es tan malo, Peter —sonríe en la dirección del perro que salta sobre los sillones dejando pelos negros por encima de todos los cojines y ahí está, en sus ojos.

 _No, no necesitas contarme nada, Remus_. Basta con miradas como esa para decirlo todo.


	9. Maybe I’m afraid of the way I love him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que los demás se enteran de Sirius y Remus.  
> Parte 3: James Potter.

_Maybe I'm a man and maybe I'm a lonely man_   
_Who's in the middle of something_   
_That he doesn't really understand_

_—Maybe I’m Amazed, Paul McCartney_

 

—¿Padfoot?

Sirius desvía su mirada de la ventana y se voltea hacia James. En el cielo la luna creciente brilla con intensidad, iluminando los terrenos de Hogwarts de una manera que podría ser hermosa si no fuera porque esa misma luz tendrá a Remus sufriendo y lastimándose en un par de días.

—¿Quieres un cigarro?

James, por supuesto, entiende. James jamás le pregunta qué le pasa o si está bien; no lo necesita, le basta con mirarlo para saber si está preocupado o angustiado o… o _algo más_ , algo _diferente_. Algo que Sirius no se atreve a decir todavía porque ni siquiera él lo tiene claro –o tal vez sí y por eso tiene tanto miedo.

—La próxima noche es luna llena —dice finalmente, luego de darle una profunda calada al cigarrillo que arde en su mano.

Tiene ganas de golpear algo, de romper algo, de inventar un hechizo que impida que la luna salga y le haga daño a su amigo. Tiene ganas de llorar y se odia por eso porque es Remus el que está sufriendo, es Remus el que se desgarra y se muerde, es Remus el que no se atreve a levantar la voz por miedo a perder el control.

—Moony está en la enfermería. No se sentía bien hoy en la mañana —añade después de un rato, y la rabia se retuerce en su estómago.

—Lo sé, fui a visitarlo hace un momento pero Madame Pomfrey no me dejó verlo —le responde James y cierra las cortinas—. ¿Te molesta? Es sólo que…

James dejó de mirar la luna cuando descubrieron el secreto de Remus. Después que le dijeran que lo sabían y obtuvieran la confirmación de su parte, se levantó hacia la ventana y cerró las cortinas. Remus le había sonreído melancólicamente y les dijo que con eso no bastaría para evitar que se convirtiera en un monstruo.

—No eres un monstruo, Remus —le había respondido James esa noche, con una expresión de total seriedad que rara vez muestra—. Y tal vez no sirva de nada, pero no dejaremos que la luna entre acá, entre nosotros. Nunca, Remus.

Esa vez fue la única que hablaron del _problema_ de Remus como algo serio, como algo que les podía hacer daño a todos. El resto del tiempo bromeaban con ello y con el hecho de que les había dado la excusa perfecta para romper aún más las reglas. _No puede herirnos, Moony_ , _no a los merodeadores_.

—Sí, lo sé —le responde Sirius ahora, y piensa que tal vez debería decir algo, hacer algo, tal vez debiera molestarse y gritar o actuar con calma y fortaleza.

Pero no hace más que quedarse quieto y en silencio con la espalda contra la pared. Cierra los ojos y puede verlo en una camilla en la enfermería, tapado hasta el cuello con las mantas y sintiéndose inquieto, anticipando el dolor. Remus le tiene miedo a la oscuridad y ahora está solo con ella, completamente solo.

—¿Tienes tu capa? —pregunta al cabo de un momento.

—¿Para qué?

No le responde. Sigue fumando su cigarrillo hasta que se extingue entre sus dedos y luego se voltea hacia su mejor amigo. James lo entendería. Si le dijera lo que está pasando entre Remus y él, si le explicara que esta es la primera luna llena desde que se atrevió a besarlo en la Sala Común de Gryffindor y no quiere estar lejos de él, James de seguro entendería. Pero Sirius no quiere decirlo, no puede decirlo. ¿Cómo admitir en voz alta que aún en este momento cuando es Remus quien lo está pasando mal, él sólo puede pensar en que lo _necesita_ cerca, lo _necesita_ entre sus brazos, lo _necesita_ diciéndole que está bien, que ya no tiene miedo? Se odia más de lo que odia al monstruo que mordió a Remus, aunque no haya sabido lo que estaba haciendo. Se odia porque no debería estar pensando en sí mismo, no debería estar preocupándose por sí mismo, no debería estar anteponiendo sus propias necesidades antes de las de su amigo y no debería estar deseando que Remus necesitara lo mismo que él. _Pero lo necesito, Moony, necesito que sientas este miedo y esta confusión porque no sé lo que está pasando y no sé cómo hacer esto solo._

En ese momento, y por primera vez desde que los merodeadores lo aceptaron como uno más, se siente como un Black.

Le falta el aire y las lágrimas le pican bajo los párpados pero entonces algo cae sobre sus manos y reconoce la textura de la capa invisible de James antes de abrir los ojos.

—Si tanto lo necesitas, anda. Pero si está durmiendo déjalo descansar.

El bueno de James. Debió haber hecho algo increíblemente maravilloso en sus vidas pasadas para merecer un amigo como éste.

Esa noche despierta a Remus  con un beso en los labios y se acuesta a su lado.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Te echaba de menos. Ahora duérmete, Lupin, o te van a salir ojeras y ya no podremos incluirte en nuestro grupo de los más guapos de la escuela.

—¿Así que sin ojeras califico dentro de los más guapos de la escuela? —se ríe contra su cuello y lo abraza con fuerza— Gracias por estar acá, Padfoot.

 _Siempre, Moony_.

 

Vuelve al dormitorio antes de que salga el sol y le arroja encima la capa invisible a James.

—Gracias, Prongs —le dice y su voz se quiebra un poco, sólo un poco, pero tal vez sea suficiente.

Le sonríe y, por un instante, Sirius piensa que tal vez ya lo sabe. Tal vez no tenga qué decírselo -¿cómo decírselo? ¿Por dónde empezar? ¿Qué palabras usar?-, tal vez baste con la expresión agradecida en su rostro para que entienda que Remus es mucho más que sólo Remus para él.

—Tampoco tienes que ser tan meloso, Padfoot, o creeré que me manipulaste para que te prestara la capa y pudieras escabullirte con una chica por ahí.

O, tal vez, James Potter sea precisamente tan denso como parece.

—Tal vez la usé para escabullirme con Remus por ahí —le responde y suelta una risa forzada, como para darse ánimos.

James es su mejor amigo, su hermano. Si hay alguien en el mundo a quien pueda contarle, alguien en el mundo en quien confiar cuando se siente muerto de miedo y confundido y superado y _en carne viva_ , tiene que ser él. Tal vez James le ayude a entender.

—¿Sin Peter y yo? Me ofendes, Sirius. Creo que tendremos que convocar al Comité de los Merodeadores o como sea que se llame; después de todo lo que hemos pasado, no puedo creer que quieras excluirnos de tu última travesura.

Intenta reírse pero tiene grabada en su cabeza la imagen de Remus dormido abrazándolo cuando se levantó, intentando aferrarse a él e impedirle que se fuera, y se siente como un perro al que se le ha obligado a pasar la noche afuera.

—Quisiera poder acompañarlo toda la noche.

James enciende la luz en su varita y se voltea hacia él con esa sonrisa que ha heredado de su madre y que evoca de inmediato el olor de una sopa caliente y un hogar lleno de risas.

—Lo acompañaremos después, Padfoot. Remus va a estar bien, no nos necesita alrededor suyo en todo momento.

—Yo lo necesito —responde y se sorprende cuando se escucha a sí mismo.

Pero James no le dice nada. James no pregunta, no se sorprende, no presiona. En lugar de eso apoya la mano sobre su hombro y aprieta un poco, sólo un poco.

—Lo quiero mucho, Prongs.

—Todos lo queremos, Sirius. Tiene la nariz demasiado grande y no siempre honra el verdadero espíritu del Merodeador, pero es buena gente y lo queremos.

James, el bueno de James, que a veces se da cuenta de todo y otras no ve lo que está directamente frente a él.

—No así, Prongs —le dice y cierra los ojos—. No así como yo lo quiero.

Un momento de silencio y luego la voz de James suena más íntima, más real, más como la del hermano que ha sido desde el primer día.

—No, Pads, no así como tú lo quieres.

La mano sobre su hombro aprieta un poco más, y cuando Sirius se voltea y ve la sonrisa en el rostro de su mejor amigo, ya no está asustado.

 _Gracias, James._  


	10. You make a grown man cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas, 1976. 
> 
> Warnings: Smut. Slash.
> 
> [Escrito en Inglés porque soy un desastre y físicamente incapaz de escribir smut en mi propio idioma]

_If start me up_  
 _Ahh... give it all you got_  
 _You got to never, never, never stop_  
 _Slide it up, baby just slide it up_  
 _Slide it up, slide it up, never, never, never_

_-Start me up, The Rolling Stones_

 

Remus’ hand slides along the lenght of his erection in a deliciously slow motion _up_ and his other hand holds his hip in place and _down_ pulls him close and _up_ he can feel his breath on his neck and _down_ he moves a little and _oh god Moony faster move faster_ and the other hand moves from his hip to cover his mouth.

“Sshh, Padfoot”, he whispers on his hear.  “Someone may hear…”

The hand stills over the head of his penis and  spreads the clear liquid along his shaft.

“You look so good, I wish you could see yourself now”. His voice sounds hoarse, like that time they drank too much fire whisky. “You feel so good on my hand”.

“Moony… please…”

“Tell me, love, tell me how you want it”

His long slender fingers close around his neck but there’s no pressure, not yet.  

“I want to hear you say it”

“Fa… faster… touch me… please…”

“I have wanted this for so long”, he says and strokes him harder, “I have dreamt about you like this, saying my name and begging me to touch you”.

His thumb presses upon his lips and Sirius can’t help but lick it. It tastes like sweat, _his sweat_ , and nails dig deep into the skin of his neck.

“I want you so much, Sirius, you have no idea…”

He runs his tongue along his finger, sucking on it while his hips thrust into Remus’ hand.

“When you kissed me I could have had you right there, in the middle of the common room…”

Just the thought of it is enough to make him moan and whimper as he reaches to his neck and pulls him close, pressing his lips against his neck.

“I could have pulled down your pants and suck you off right then, right there…”

“You should have”, Sirius says, surprised at the palpable need on his voice, “I want you to”

He doesn’t have to say it twice. The next moment he’s on his back and Remus is looking down at him with his eyes dark from desire. Sirius has never seen him so _raw_ , like he’s about to break down, and in that moment it hits him. They have always seen him as the soft one, but there’s a _wolf_ there and it’s probably taking him all that he has not to lose control right now.

 _But you can, Moony, you can lose control with me_.

“Moony…”

Sirius pulls him down and kisses him with passion and lust and _love_. He moves his hands up and down his back, tracing his scars with his fingers, digging into the curve of his ass, pressing him down against his own body.

“Please, _please_ …”

Remus licks his neck as he moves down over his body. His hands slide upon his chest, gently pinching his nipples, and his tongue travels along the line of his jaw until he’s breathing into his hear.

“Where do you want me, Padfoot?”

“ _Everywhere_ ”

“I wonder what you taste like”, he whispers and gently cups his balls with one hand while moving the other over his mouth. “Show me, show me how you want me to suck on you”

He pushes his index finger between his lips and at the same time his tongue traces a path from the base of his penis until it reaches the slit over the head, licking at the drops of pre cum.

“Oh, god, _Moony_ ” he screams as Remus takes him deep into his mouth, sucking and stroking him while digging his nails into his hips, holding him in place against the mattress. “Don’t stop, _please_ , don’t you _dare_ stop… so good… you feel so good…”

He lets out a soft moan against his cock and looks him straight in the eyes.

“Don’t hold back, Padfoot. I’m not going to break”

And so he doesn’t. He buries both of his hands in the light brown hair of Remus and _thrusts_ into his mouth with a desperate need. For a moment he forgets where he is and all he sees is _want want want_ the feel of being engulfed by warmth and soft lips closed tightly around him, moving up and down his shaft has he fucks him.

It’s over way too quickly.

“Moony I can’t I’m going to…”

He doesn’t even try to pull way. Sirius can feel his nails digging deep into his sides, _marking him_ , as he comes into his mouth. Remus licks him clean and holds him with so much love and care that he almost feels he could cry right then.

“That was…”

“Yeah”

“Are you touching yourself, Moony?”

The room his dark but he can still see him flushing furiously.

“Well I…”

“Let me”.

A couple of minutes later Remus pulls the covers over both of them and kisses him softly on the lips.

“Thank you, Padfoot”

“For what? For letting you give me the most amazing blowjob in the world or for letting me touch you until you came all over my chest?”

“For loving me” he says without thinking, regretting it almost immediately.

“You idiot”, Sirius responds and holds him even more closely, “the things you say”.

 “Sorry, I…”

“You don’t need to thank me for that, you git” he whispers into his hear and kisses the top of his head as he slowly drifts to sleep. “I will always love you”.

“Yeah, me too”

“Merry Christmas, Moony”

“Merry Christmas, Padfoot”


	11. Is that the way it was before? (Cause I don’t remember)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts, 1994. 
> 
> Remus Lupin pensó que nunca volvería a ver el Mapa del Merodeador después que Filch lo confiscara en su séptimo año en Hogwarts.  
> Estaba equivocado.

_This photograph, I hold it when I sleep_

_Cause people soon stop asking_

_When I cannot explain what I have seen_

_-The Boys, Keane_

 

James le sonríe en la fotografía y rodea los hombros de Lily con su brazo. Remus no ha mirado las fotos en años, desde que Dumbledore se apareció en su departamento para informarle de la muerte de dos de sus mejores amigos, pero esa noche, en su despacho en Hogwarts, lo ataca la nostalgia. Tal vez sea por estar de vuelta en el castillo, mucho después de la última vez.

La caja está llena de recuerdos de un Remus más joven, recuerdos de una época en que eran felices y ninguno de ellos les había dado la espalda. Se ve a sí mismo riendo en el borde la fotografía, casi fuera de ella, y a Sirius Black sonriendo a su lado con una expresión de total tranquilidad. Era el día de su graduación y el castillo estaba en paz; afuera una guerra comenzaba a desatarse, pero esa tarde ellos sólo podían pensar en todas las aventuras que los esperaban fuera de esas cuatro torres. Hay cinco personas en esa fotografía, todos sonrientes y llenos de vida. Resulta difícil creer que tres de ellos están muertos, destruidos por culpa del mismo que los abrazaba y les revolvía el cabello en la fotografía.

No, no es el mismo. Ese chico de cabello negro y ojos grises no es el mismo Sirius Black que se alió a Voldemort y vendió a sus dos mejores amigos. El Sirius Black de esa fotografía despreciaba los ideales de Lord Voldemort y los mortífagos; de ser necesario, hubiera marchado hacia la muerte para proteger la vida de las cuatro personas que posan para la cámara a su lado. Así es como quiere recordarlos, sonrientes y relajados, y no con el miedo de la guerra y el dolor de la traición.

Así es como quiere recordarse a sí mismo también, como ese Remus Lupin que ríe y entrelaza sus dedos con los de Sirius, como ese Remus Lupin que tiene cuatro amigos que siempre están a su lado; aunque ese Remus Lupin ya no exista en el mundo.

—Hola, Peter —le dice a la fotografía y el chico rubio y de mejillas redondas agita su mano a modo de saludo.

Cuando metió las fotos en esa caja pensó que jamás encontraría la fuerza para mirarlas de nuevo. Antes de ese Halloween, antes del fin de la guerra, las fotografías cubrían las paredes de su departamento para recordarle la vida que tenían antes de la guerra; cada noche buscaba los rostros de los que ya no estaban e imaginaba la vida que tendrían cuando todo acabara. Pero incluso en ese entonces el Remus Lupin que le devolvía la mirada dentro de los marcos de todos los colores era una versión extraña de sí mismo, una versión que parecía cada vez más lejana.

-¿Es eso lo que sentías tú también, Sirius? -le pregunta al chico que lo abraza y le susurra algo al oído—. ¿Es así como te alejaste, como te perdiste? Éramos tan amigos...

Hay cientos de fotografías en esa caja. Fotografías de él y Sirius en el jardín de la casa de los Potter, fotografías de James y Lily el día de su boda, fotografías de Peter con el pequeño Harry en brazos, fotografías de Dumbledore y Hagrid riendo junto a los miembros de la Orden, fotografías de Alice y Frank Longbottom bailando en la fiesta de Navidad que celebraron en casa de los Weasley... Incluso hay fotografías tomadas con la cámara muggle que era de sus abuelos maternos. En muchas de ellas un perro negro lo mira con la lengua muy cerca del lente y no puede reprimir una risa al ver su pelaje negro alborotado y sus ojos grises vueltos hacia la cámara con una expresión de profunda desconfianza.

No parece justo que, al mismo tiempo que el mundo ganaba una oportunidad para la paz, él lo perdiera todo.

Entonces las llamas de su chimenea se elevan con un brillo azulado y la voz de Severus Snape inunda su despacho con un tono de indignación al que Remus ya está acostumbrado.

-¡Lupin! -grita la voz- ¡Quiero hablar contigo!

Respira profundamente y avanza decididamente hacia las llamas. Sea lo que sea, probablemente sea preferible a estar sentado en la oscuridad de su despacho intentando encontrar consuelo en una felicidad que parece más un sueño que un recuerdo.

Cuando Severus le muestra el Mapa, el corazón le da un vuelco. Recuerda el día que Filch los descubrió con él y se lo arrebató de las manos a un asustado Peter Pettigrew.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Nada —respondieron los cuatro al unísono.

Pero Filch los conocía bien, y no les creería su tono de falsa inocencia aunque efectivamente lo que tuvieran en la mano fuera sólo un papel.

—¿Nada, señor Black? —preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos como si quisiera leer su mente—. Lo dudo.

Se volteó para marcharse y Peter, que solía quedarse en silencio detrás de James, dio un paso adelante.

—Eso es nuestro, no se lo puede llevar.

-Señor Pettigrew —dijo, con un tono de obvio desdén-, según las reglas de la escuela todo material sospechoso debe ser confiscado. Por lo que esto, sea lo que sea, ya no es suyo. Le recomiendo que si quiere conservar sus "cosas" en el futuro, no se involucre en actividades ilegales.

—No es justo —se quejó Peter más tarde esa noche, en el dormitorio que los cuatro compartían en la torre de Gryffindor.

-Es Filch, Wormtail -le respondió James, incapaz de ocultar su indignación—, ¿cuándo ha hecho algo justo?

Pensó que jamás lo volvería a ver pero ahí está, exactamente igual que hace diecisiete años atrás. Recuerda la noche que consiguieron hacer que funcionara por primera vez y estuvieron durante horas simplemente mirando las pisadas de los profesores dando vueltas en sus respectivos despachos. Fue James el que sugirió la idea de hechizarlo para que respondiera cuando alguien no merecedor del poder del Mapa posara sus manos en él.

-¿Alguien como un profesor? -preguntó Peter.

—O un prefecto -respondió Sirius, con una expresión de desdén en su rostro.

—¿Disculpa?

-Un prefecto de verdad, Remus, no alguien que está del lado opuesto de la ley.

—¿No nos meteremos en problemas si encantamos un trozo de papel que insulte a la gente?

-No, Peter, porque no usaremos nuestros nombres reales. Necesitamos apodos legendarios, apodos que puedan pasar a la historia de Hogwarts.

-No seas dramático, Sirius. Pero tienes razón, necesitamos apodos.

-Tú puedes ser el Aguafiestas Profesional, Remus.

-"Aguafiestas profesional". Un verdadero apodo legendario.

-Remus puede ser Moony. Digo, tú sabes, Remus, por lo de...

—¡Buena idea, Peter! Yo puedo ser Prongs.

-James, el Cornudo.

—Y Sirius puede ser Snuffles.

-En tus sueños.

-Y Peter, tú puedes ser Wormtail.

-Me niego a ser llamado Snuffles por cualquiera de ustedes.

-Moony, Prongs, Wormtail y Snuffles.

-¡Padfoot!

-¿Padfoot, en serio? Sirius, creo que Snuffles es mucho más acertado.

-Remus, tu actitud es desleal y no responde al espíritu de un Merodeador.

-¿Un qué?

-Un Merodeador. Ese es nuestro apodo legendario de grupo. Así nos conoceran las generaciones futuras que pasen por esta escuela y soñarán con los días dorados en que reinábamos el castillo.

-Snuffles, creo que los delirios de grandeza de tu familia se están apoderando de ti.

-Padfoot.

-De acuerdo, Padfoot -dijo finalmente Remus con una sonrisa, luego de un profundo suspiro de resignación.

No puede creer que haya funcionado. La habilidad del Mapa para insultar a profesores y prefectos es lo único que nunca alcanzaron a probar durante su época escolar, y Remus siempre tuvo dudas sobre la efectividad del hechizo. Pero ahí, entre los dedos de Severus Snape, puede leer con total claridad "El señor Moony presenta sus respetos al profesor Snape y le ruega que aparte la narizota de los asuntos que no le atañen".

Casi puede escuchar al Sirius de su juventud riéndose en un rincón de su mente y tiene que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no imitarlo.

Severus está diciendo algo sobre las Artes Oscuras y Remus se pregunta si ha hecho la conexión entre el grupo de jóvenes que lo atormentaban tantos años atrás y el trozo de papel que lo insulta con total descaro. Probablemente sí, puesto que lo ha llamado a él en lugar de a cualquiera de los otros profesores, o tal vez sea sólo una sospecha producto de antiguos resentimientos que no han desaparecido del todo.

Como si los Merodeadores pudieran siquiera verse tentados a involucrarse con las Artes Oscuras.

 _Uno de ellos lo hizo, Remus_.

—A mí me parece simplemente un pergamino que ofende al que intenta leerlo —no está mintiendo, técnicamente—. Infantil, pero seguramente no peligroso.

No en las manos de Harry y sus amigos, al menos. Pero Remus sabe de al menos una persona en el castillo que puede hacer un muy mal uso de ese pergamino aparentemente tan inofensivo. Sirius puede ser un traidor y en su cabeza ya no merece ser considerado uno de ellos, pero todavía sabe cómo usar el Mapa y, si quiere finalizar lo que su maestro no pudo lograr, es la mejor herramienta.

—¿No crees que es más probable que lo consiguiera directamente de los fabricantes?

 _Severus lo sabe. Severus sabe que fuimos nosotros y cree que lo estoy ayudando, al traidor que mató a mis tres mejores amigos en todo el mundo._ En ese momento, recuerda por qué le caía mal en el colegio. Pero no caerá en su juego; mucho menos delante del hijo de James.

—¿Quieres decir del señor Colagusano o cualquiera de esas personas? Harry, ¿conoces a alguno de estos señores?

—No.

 _Oh, Harry, si tan sólo supieras_.

Ronald Weasley llega poco después y Remus sabe que no tendrá otra oportunidad para llevárselos de ahí antes que los antiguos resentimientos de Severus vuelvan a nublar su buen juicio. No se da cuenta que está molesto sino hasta que están lejos del despacho y se voltea hacia ellos; Sirius Black ha entrado al castillo y Harry no ha hecho más que ponerse a su alcance.

—No quiero disculpas.

No las necesita. Harry no se parece a su padre solamente en el aspecto físico; por sus venas corre sangre de Merodeador y Remus sabe perfectamente lo que estaba pensando. Él también fue joven e irreflexivo una vez, hace una eternidad; también hubo una época en que podía cerrar los ojos a los peligros del mundo y concentrarse en las travesuras y la diversión de ser joven y no tener responsabilidades, una época en que podía olvidar todo lo que Dumbledore había hecho por él y romper una y otra vez las reglas en compañía de sus únicos amigos en el mundo. Harry tiene apenas trece años y todo el derecho del mundo a ser insensato, pero cuando lo mira sólo puede ver a James a su edad, con todo un futuro por delante, y al hombre que le arrebató todos esos años. El mismo hombre que en este momento representa un peligro para su hijo.

—No puedo conseguir que te tomes en serio a Sirius Black…

 _¿Cómo podrías? Sólo eres un niño_.

—Pero creía que los gritos que oyes cuando se te aproximan los dementores te habían hecho algún efecto.

_Necesito que lo entiendas, Harry, aun cuando me odies por ello. Sirius es un gran mago, y si sigues poniéndote a su alcance así…_

—Tus padres dieron su vida para que tú siguieras vivo, Harry —le dice finalmente y tiene que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza para que no se le quiebre la voz en ese preciso momento— y tú les correspondes muy mal… cambiando su sacrificio por una bolsa de artículos de broma.

Vuelve a su despacho con el Mapa en sus manos. Las viejas fotografías lo están esperando sobre su mesa, pero Remus no las ve. Puede sentir la textura del Mapa en sus dedos y se siente como un chico de quince años nuevamente. Tal vez, sólo por una última vez…

—Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas —susurra y golpea la esquina superior del Mapa con su varita.

Por un instante piensa que tal vez ese pedazo de pergamino no lo recuerda, pero entonces la imagen del castillo aparece sobre el papel y las palabras que ha visto una infinidad de veces vuelven a formarse ante sus ojos, arrancando una sonrisa de sus labios.

 _Bienvenido de vuelta, Estimado Señor Moony_.


	12. Then we were new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts, 1994. 
> 
> El reencuentro.   
> [Continúa inmediatamente después del anterior].
> 
> Advertencias: Menciones a Sirius/Remus.

_Don’t look at me_

_I can’t deny the truth_

_It’s plain to see_

_Don’t look at me_

_-New, Paul McCartney_

 

No vuelve a mirar el mapa por semanas. Cuando pronunció las palabras noches atrás pensó que volvería a sentirse como antes, pero cuando el castillo apareció ante sus ojos y una infinidad de pisadas llenaron los corredores sólo pudo pensar que las pisadas que añoraba ver nunca más volverían a aparecer. Esos nombres que aparecen y se mueven sobre el papel son conocidos, pero ninguno de ellos es su familia. _Se suponía que el Mapa siempre nos permitiría reencontrarnos_ …

Lo guarda en un cajón de su despacho y trata de no pensar en ello, aunque se le hace difícil. Los dementores no ayudan, pero es el castillo lo que más se lo recuerda. En cada pared, en cada escalón, en cada chirrido de las puertas puede escuchar a los Merodeadores riéndose con una nueva travesura que se les ha ocurrido. Hace más de diez años que ninguno de ellos recorre esos pasillos y sin embargo aún llenan cada espacio con su presencia.

Fue un tonto al pensar que podría volver al castillo y no sentirse consumido por la nostalgia.  

—Es un peligro, no puedo descansar por las noches sabiendo que está en los terrenos del castillo —comenta uno de los cuadros y Remus no puede mirar a Dumbledore durante días.

Podría encontrarlo, si quisiera. Podría tomar el Mapa y buscarlo en los terrenos del castillo; Sirius aparecería para él, aún en su forma de Padfoot. Albus, quien siempre le ha dado una oportunidad cuando el resto del mundo le ha dado la espalda, lo necesita. Ese hombre que escapó de Azkaban no es su amigo; dejó de ser su amigo el día que decidió colaborar con el enemigo. Debería odiarlo; debería recurrir a todo para destruirlo y devolverlo a la prisión que se merece. Pero no puede. Es Sirius, y el Mapa no fue creado para destruir a ninguno de ellos. Aun cuando sea un traidor. Así que cierra los ojos y se muerde la lengua y no le dice a nadie que él podría averiguar en un solo movimiento exactamente dónde se esconde el criminal más buscado por el Ministerio de la Magia.

_Tú podrás ser un traidor, Sirius, pero yo no lo soy._

 

Todo cambia cuando se entera de la ejecución de Buckbeak. Remus sabe que, si Harry ha heredado algo de su padre, aunque sea el más mínimo detalle, se escapará del castillo para acompañar a Hagrid. Lo que estaría muy bien, estaría perfecto de hecho, si no fuera porque Sirius Black está acechando en los terrenos del castillo. Así que se retira rápidamente a su despacho y saca el Mapa del cajón. No se detiene un segundo a mirar el pergamino en blanco; no hay tiempo. _No vas a terminar como tu padre, Harry._

—Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas —exclama y mientras el Mapa lo saluda busca frenéticamente en los jardines hasta que identifica tres puntos avanzando directamente hacia la cabaña en cuyo interior Rubeus Hagrid daba constantes vueltas alrededor de su sala de estar.

¿A plena luz del día, sin siquiera intentar ocultarse entre los arbustos? La insensatez del chico a veces lo sorprende… No, no a plena luz del día. _La capa, por supuesto_.

Respira con más tranquilidad y se apoya en el respaldo de su asiento. Sirius podrá estar enloquecido por su deseo de vengar a su amo y probablemente su estadía en Azkaban no ayudó a inspirar ni un ápice de cordura en él, pero incluso alguien completamente desquiciado no se atrevería a entrar en la cabaña de Hagrid para atacar a tres adolescentes. Mientras estén ahí, están seguros.

No se quedan por mucho rato. _¿Éramos así nosotros también, James? ¿Hambrientos de peligro?_ Si James estuviera ahí, le diría que esa es la única manera de divertirse. Pero, si James estuviera ahí, entonces él no tendría que vigilar en el Mapa.

—Ahí están —murmura mientras los sigue por sobre el pergamino—. Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger y Harry Potter.

_Y Peter Pettrigrew._

No, tiene que haber leído mal. Peter está muerto, él vio con sus propios ojos como su madre hacía una pequeña ceremonia para enterrar su dedo en el jardín de su casa. Pobre mujer, siempre fue increíblemente dulce con todos ellos; no se merecía perder a su hijo así.

Pero ahí, en el Mapa, pegado a Ron, está el nombre de Peter Pettigrew.

_Debe estar descompuesto. Roto después de muchos años en el despacho de Filch._

_No, Remus, el Mapa nunca se equivoca._

_Pero Peter. ¿Cómo podría estar Peter con ellos sin que se dieran cuenta?_

Y entonces lo recuerda. El Mapa del Merodeador muestra a la gente aun cuando esté bajo una capa invisible, algo que a James le pareció una severa desventaja que tendrían que atender en algún momento de sus vidas…

_Y aun cuando estén en su forma animal_.

¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado? Recuerda a la perfección el día que lo descubrió. Sirius le había dejado el Mapa bajo la almohada en la Casa de los Gritos luego que volviera a su forma humana. Madame Pomfrey llegaría en cualquier momento y James podía tener una capa de invisibilidad, pero la habitación era estrecha y la enfermera escolar se daría cuenta si su pie tropezaba con algo en un espacio donde supuestamente sólo debería haber aire.

—Toma. Para que sepas donde estamos aun cuando no estemos juntos —le dijo antes de besarlo y correr hacia la escalera.

Remus no podía moverse, las transformaciones siempre le dejaban el cuerpo adolorido aun cuando no se mordiera ni se hiciera daño en su forma de lobo, pero los ladridos de Padfoot le llegaron a través de la ventana al tiempo que veía los tres puntos, perfectamente identificados con el nombre de sus tres mejores amigos, alejarse en dirección al castillo.

—Peter —susurra, y vuelve a leer el nombre hasta que se convence que sus ojos no le están mintiendo.

Si Peter está vivo, ¿por qué no se ha contactado con él en todos estos años? ¿Miedo, tal vez? Pero… ¿miedo de qué? ¿De Sirius? Sirius está en Azkaban y hasta el momento de su escape nadie tenía como saber que podría salir de ahí. ¿Por qué Peter no lo buscó? Ha estado tan solo todos estos años pensando que sus únicos amigos en el mundo están muertos o _peor_ , y Peter no se ha acercado una sola vez, no lo ha contactado una sola vez.

_Sirius Black._ Lo ve en el Mapa, corriendo hacia Peter, y se levanta de un salto de su silla. Harry.  Harry está en peligro.

Sólo que Sirius no se abalanza sobre Harry, sino sobre Ron.

_No, no sobre Ron. Sobre Peter_.

No necesita mirar el Mapa para saber hacia dónde los lleva. La Casa de los Gritos siempre fue uno de los lugares favoritos de Sirius; por supuesto que allí es donde se ha estado quedando todo este tiempo. _Ese lugar era de nosotros, Sirius, de los Merodeadores y especialmente de nosotros dos. ¿Cómo pudiste?_

Corre con su varita firmemente sujeta en la mano y ruega llegar a tiempo. No ha visto a Peter en años, y no va a permitir que la próxima vez sea en un funeral. _No de nuevo, Sirius. No voy a perder a más personas por tu culpa_.

El nudo en el Sauce Boxeador sigue en el mismo lugar de siempre. Remus Lupin miró a Madame Pomfrey paralizarlo suficientes veces como para aprenderlo de memoria, y, aún después de tantos años, no se demora más que un par de segundos en presionar el punto exacto y deslizarse por el túnel que cada mes durante su época de estudiante recorrió en busca de un lugar seguro para los demás. _Seguro para mí también_.

La Casa de los Gritos no ha cambiado en nada. Esperaría que Sirius hubiera hecho algo con el lugar si lleva casi un año quedándose ahí, pero ese Sirius es el de su juventud, el que no traicionaría jamás a sus amigos y llegaba cada noche al departamento que compartían en Londres para abrazarlo toda la noche y espantar a besos y caricias el miedo a la guerra y a la muerte. Recorre la pequeña habitación que seguramente alguna vez fue una Sala de Estar y casi olvida lo que vino a buscar. La primera vez que vio esas paredes y el viejo papel mural despegado de los muros, estaba asustad0; la última vez, casi no podía contener la sonrisa en su rostro al pensar que, apenas Madame Pomfrey lo dejara solo, sus amigos aparecerían por ese mismo túnel por el que ellos dos habían entrado.

—¡Estamos aquí arriba! —exclama la voz de Hermione desde el segundo piso y todo vuelve a él.

_Sirius. Peter. Harry_.              

—¡Sirius Black!

Sube corriendo los escalones de dos en dos y no puede creer que esté apurándose para detener al hombre que una vez amó.

—¡Dénse prisa!

Abre la puerta de un solo golpe y lo primero que ve es a Sirius tirado en el piso, _herido_. Harry lo está apuntando con la varita pero Remus sólo puede verlo a él, delgado - _¿hace cuánto que no comes, Sirius?_ -, la piel amarillenta y resquebrajada como un pergamino viejo - _¿hace cuánto que no te echas sobre el jardín?_ \- y los ojos hundidos en el rostro como un hombre que ha perdido la cordura.

Harry lo está apuntando y tiene una expresión en su rostro que Remus desearía no ver jamás. Y tal vez tenga que ver con el hecho de que Sirius se ve frágil, o quizás sea porque lo último que James desearía  es que su hijo se convirtiera en un asesino. Lo cierto es que levanta su varita y no la apunta hacia el traidor.

—Expelliarmus —exclama y recibe hábilmente las tres varitas que vuelan en su dirección.

La expresión en el rostro de Sirius Black no es la de un asesino. Hay una especie de súplica en el gris opaco de su mirada y Remus no se atreve a atacarlo. No sin antes darle una oportunidad de explicarse.

_Peter_.

—¿Dónde está, Sirius?

No necesita decir su nombre. Ambos saben perfectamente bien de quién está hablando.

La mano delgada y temblorosa de Sirius apunta a Ron Weasley, y Remus casi puede ver a la rata moviéndose nerviosa bajo sus ropas. _Estoy aquí, Peter. Estoy aquí y Sirius no está armado. ¿Por qué no sales? ¿Por qué no me hablas? ¡Wormtail!_

—Pero entonces… —dice, y no sabe si le está preguntando a Sirius o a sí mismo— ¿por qué no se ha manifestado antes?

_¿Por qué no me ha buscado? ¡Estaba solo en el mundo! Éramos sólo nosotros dos y jamás me buscó, jamás me dejó un mensaje. Yo no lo hubiera entregado, lo hubiera protegido más que nadie._

Y entonces lo sabe. Sirius no tiene que decírselo, no tiene que explicárselo. Peter no estaba escondiéndose de Sirius Black.

Peter Pettigrew estaba escondiéndose de la Orden.

_Oh, Sirius…_

—A no ser que… —pregunta, tentativamente, y busca su mirada— a menos que fuera él quien…

Por supuesto que Sirius Black hubiera intentado encontrar una opción más segura, menos predecible.

—A menos que cambiaran… sin decírmelo…

Sirius asiente con la cabeza y Remus siente que le falta el aire.

_Por supuesto que lo hiciste, Sirius. Por supuesto que te mantuviste leal, hasta el final._

Lo abraza con fuerza y siente las lágrimas ardiendo bajo sus párpados. Ha estado tan equivocado… y por tanto tiempo. ¿Cómo pudo permitir que el miedo se le metiera bajo la piel de esa manera? Lo sujeta con sus manos – _Sirius está tan frágil_ \- y le cuesta creer que alguna vez sospechó de ese hombre que se aferra a su espalda como si temiera quebrarse al soltarlo. Sirius Black, que siempre despreció los ideales de los mortífagos y se odiaba a sí mismo por compartir la misma sangre que ellos. Sirius, que consideraba a James su hermano de sangre. Padfoot, que se ponía delante de ellos en casa misión de la Orden para que las maldiciones no golpearan a sus amigos.

_Sirius hubiera soportado infinitas torturas antes que traicionarlos. ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan idiota, Remus?_

Cuando se separan y mira sus ojos, demacrados y hundidos pero aún grises y sinceros, entiende lo equivocado que estaba. Sirius no es un traidor, no es un sirviente de Voldemort, no es un hipócrita.

Pero en algo tiene razón, y no necesita buscar en su mirada para ver la verdad. Ese hombre que lo mira con una locura en su rostro que no es sólo producto de Azkaban no es el mismo Sirius de sus años de escuela, ni el mismo Sirius que lo besaba con desesperación contra el colchón de la cama después de las misiones de la Orden.

Ese hombre no es el mismo de quien alguna vez estuvo enamorado. 


	13. What would I do (If not for you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Londres, 1980.

_If not for you,_   
_Babe, I'd lay awake all night,_   
_Wait for the mornin' light_   
_To shine in through,_

-         _If Not For You, Bob Dylan_

 

Se aparece a tres cuadras de distancia de su apartamento. En la calle no se ve nadie, mortífago, muggle ni aliado, pero en este último tiempo Remus ha comprendido que nunca se puede ser demasiado cuidadoso. Sirius y él son importantes miembros de la Orden del Fénix, y seguramente más de un mortífago ha estado intentando averiguar dónde vive alguno de los dos. Da un par de vueltas a la manzana para asegurarse que nadie lo sigue, lanza un hechizo de ocultamiento sobre sí mismo, y entra al edificio por la puerta trasera.

La misión ha sido particularmente difícil. Voldemort sigue aumentando su poder, y los mortífagos lo saben. En el Ministerio nadie va a detenerlos, probablemente incluso estén siendo controlados por él; sólo está la Orden, y cada vez son menos. Esa noche han perdido a dos más. _Sally_ … ¿Cuántos años tendría la chica? ¿Dieciocho? ¿Diecinueve? No importa, era demasiado joven para morir. Todos ellos son demasiado jóvenes para esta guerra. Pero son los únicos que pueden pelearla. Incluso aquellos que no comparten los ideales de los mortífagos respecto a la pureza de sangre han decidido cerrar los ojos y desviar la mirada, como si con eso pudieran evitar el asesinato de muggles y mestizos. _Como si con eso pudieran mantenerse a salvo_.

Voldemort terminará por querer matarlos a todos, incluso a los que se mantienen neutrales. Es sólo cosa de tiempo.

Piensa en James y Lily, recién casados y con un bebé en camino. Deberían estar disfrutando de sus primeros años de matrimonio, y no siendo obligados a mirar sobre su hombro en cada esquina y a interrogarse mutuamente cada vez que uno de los dos vuelve a casa luego de las compras. No es así como se supone que iban a ser las cosas, no es así como lo planearon en la escuela. La idea original era tomarse un año libre para viajar por el mundo, como muchos de los jóvenes magos luego de terminar su educación, y olvidarse de todas las responsabilidades. En lugar de eso, Dumbledore se acercó a ellos el día de su graduación, luego que todos los demás se fueron, y les dijo que el mundo necesitaba jóvenes magos talentosos y con la mente clara, como ellos.

¿Cómo podría haber dicho que no?

_Sólo quiero que termine._ Sólo quiere volver a sus años en Hogwarts, cuando aún podían fingir que no existía el mundo fuera del castillo.

—¿Sirius? —pregunta luego de abrir la puerta del apartamento, pero nadie le contesta.

Nunca tienen misiones la misma noche; es una suerte de acuerdo tácito al que llegaron el día que se fueron a vivir juntos. Las salidas son cada vez más difíciles, cada vez más peligrosas, y llegar a una casa vacía no ayuda con los recuerdos. Tampoco han permitido que los asignen a la misma misión. Ha visto demasiados amigos morir a su lado como para permitir que Sirius sea uno de ellos.

Sobre la mesa hay una nota escrita con letra apurada y demasiado pequeña.

“ _Moony,_

_Emergencia de la Orden en el centro de Londres. Lo siento por no esperarte._

_Te veo pronto._

_Padfoot_ ”.

Por supuesto, piensa con amargura mientras se deja caer sobre el sofá. En eso se han convertido sus vidas; una emergencia de la Orden tras otra. Esperarse el uno al otro e intentar no pensar en lo que puede estar ocurriendo allá fuera. ¿Es así como va a ser el resto de su vida? ¿Es eso lo que puede esperar hasta el último de sus días?

—Vuelve —le había dicho Sirius antes de que saliera a su misión, y Remus tuvo que cerrar la puerta en ese momento para no ponerse a llorar frente a él.

Había un tono de súplica en su voz que reconocía a la perfección; el mismo tono en la suya cada vez que vuelve a casa y pronuncia su nombre.

_Yo cumplí mi promesa, Padfoot. Cumple tú la tuya_.

 

Se despierta con el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Levanta su varita y está a punto de hacerle la pregunta en la que han acordado cuando ve su cuerpo cubierto de sangre y el miedo absoluto en su mirada.

—Sirius… ¿qué…?

—Moony, tienes que preguntarme y yo…

Corre hacia él y le acaricia el rostro, los hombros, los brazos, el cuerpo… Siente como el aire se escapa de sus pulmones y su corazón se acelera. No encuentra la herida, pero necesita detener la hemorragia, necesita… _Sirius, no, no, no, no…_

—Estoy bien. No es mía.

Siente como le fallan las piernas y tiene que apoyarse en la mesa para no caer al piso. Las lágrimas caen de su rostro a sus manos y sólo en ese momento es consciente de que está llorando. _Tenía tanto miedo…_

—Es de James.

—¿Prongs?

_No_.

—¿Qué… qué ha pasado?

_No, no puede ser. James va a tener un hijo, James…_

—Está bien, Dumbledore llegó y… está herido, pero está bien. Está bien —repite, más para sí mismo que para Remus, y deja caer el peso de su cuerpo contra la pared.

—Sirius…

—Él estaba ahí, Remus. Cuando llegamos eran sólo tres mortífagos, no parecía algo complicado pero habían muchos muggles y teníamos que actuar rápido… entonces uno de ellos gritó algo y lo vi, _lo vi_ …

Sirius se estremece y le pega un puñetazo a la pared. Hay algo histérico en su comportamiento que Remus no ha visto antes, pero sabe qué decir para tranquilizarlo cuando ni siquiera él puede encontrar la calma dentro de sí mismo.  

—Levantó la varita y apuntó a James. Intenté moverme, intenté bloquearlo, pero no fui lo suficientemente rápido y hubo un destello amarillo y Prongs… Prongs…

—Está bien —le dice mientras lo abraza, aunque no está seguro de quién está sujetando a quién—. Está bien, Sirius, ya pasó. Estás en casa ahora, y James está a salvo.

Pero no es cierto. Ninguno de ellos estará jamás a salvo mientras los mortífagos sigan existiendo, y ambos lo saben perfectamente bien.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más vamos a poder seguir haciendo esto, Moony?

_No lo sé._

—¿Cuánto tiempo más nos queda?

—Yo también tengo miedo, Padfoot —le responde y lo abraza más fuerte, como si quisiera asegurarse que está ahí con él y no va a desvanecerse de repente—. Pero estás aquí. Estamos aquí, los dos, sanos y salvos.

_Por ahora_ , piensa, pero no se atreve a decirlo.

—Remus…

Se besan con desesperación. Sus dientes chocan y los dedos de Sirius se aferran a su cuello, sus hombros, su espalda. Remus le rompe la camiseta ensangrentada y entierra las uñas en su piel. Está aquí, está vivo, la guerra aún no se lo ha arrebatado como a tantos otros. Se mueve contra él y se concentra en la fricción, en el calor de su cuerpo, en el sabor a tabaco de su lengua.

—Te necesito…

_Yo también, Padfoot_.

Sirius le besa la sien y los cubre con las mantas sobre la cama. Su largo cabello negro está húmedo a causa del sudor y Remus hunde distraídamente sus dedos entre los mechones ondulados que caen sobre sus hombros. Se ha vuelto una especie de tradición después de sus misiones para la Orden. Sirius vuelve a la casa con la ropa cubierta de sangre –suya o de otros, no importa- y lo besa contra la pared. Le arranca la camisa, lo voltea y Remus cierra los ojos cuando lo siente empujar dentro de él, perdiéndose en la sensación de su cuerpo sobre el suyo y sus manos aferrándose a su cadera mientras lo embiste. Es rápido e intenso, casi violento, pero es lo único que les permite olvidar la guerra y la muerte y la constante amenaza de perderse el uno al otro.

—Pensé que no te volvería a ver —le dice después de un rato, y Remus entrelaza sus dedos sobre el colchón.

Besa el dorso de su mano y dibuja círculos sobre su palma.

—Te dije que volvería, Sirius. Era una promesa.

—Lo sé, Moony. Pero… —hace una pausa y su cuerpo se estremece en un escalofrío que no tiene nada que ver con la temperatura—, cuando lo vi ahí, frente a nosotros, con su varita levantada y los mortífagos rodeándolo…  

—Sí, entiendo.

Piensa en ello cada vez que se encuentra con un mortífago; cada vez que una varita se levanta contra él y escucha una maldición lanzada en su dirección. Se imagina a Sirius esperándolo con una taza de chocolate caliente, mirando constantemente por la ventana por si lo ve aparecer en la vereda de enfrente; Sirius levantándose de un salto del sofá cuando siente la puerta abrirse, sólo para encontrarse con Dumbledore o algún otro miembro de la Orden; Sirius negando con la cabeza y tapándose los oídos cuando le informan que Remus ha caído en batalla; Sirius acostándose en su cama, abrazando su almohada, y buscando entre las mantas su aroma, completamente solo.

—Cuando esta guerra termine, Moony, cuando ganemos la última batalla, te prometo que nunca más pasaremos una noche separados.

—Padfoot, me conmueves. Creo que debo contarle a Prongs que te estás convirtiendo en una adolescente…

Sirius ríe y el sonido estridente de sus carcajadas llena la habitación. Momentos como ése no duran mucho, pero son suficientes para que todo esto valga la pena.

—Duérmete, Padfoot. Mañana es tu turno de preparar el desayuno.

Remus apoya su cabeza sobre su hombro y busca los latidos de su corazón. Sirius está vivo, junto a él, y al menos por esa noche están seguros. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que algún día sólo podría conciliar el sueño con el sonido de los ronquidos de Sirius Black en su oído, probablemente se hubiera reído. Pero sus ronquidos le recuerdan que está a su lado, que está respirando, y que cuando se despierten seguirá a su lado, rodeándolo con sus brazos.

—Gracias por volver a casa, Sirius.


	14. With a little help from my friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts, 1975.

_What do I do when my love is away?_

_(Does it worry you to be alone?)_

_How do I feel by the end of the day?_

_(Are you sad because you’re on your own?)_

_No, I get by with a little help from my friends_

-         _With a little help from my friends, The Beatles_

 

Vuelve al dormitorio después de pasar toda la mañana en la enfermería y, por primera vez desde que conocen su secreto, sus amigos no lo están esperando. Tampoco lo fueron a ver el día de ayer, y fue una luna llena particularmente difícil. Cuando Madame Pomfrey lo despertó, estaba cubierto en sangre y le dolía todo el lado derecho de la espalda; cada vez la sed del lobo era más intensa, y nunca había otra presa al alcance más que él mismo.

Cierra la puerta del baño con llave y se mira la cicatriz. A su alrededor hay muchas otras, más viejas, pero todas igualmente claras. Y ahí, justo sobre la parte superior de su espalda, trazando una media luna, está la primera. La posición le impide tocársela, pero Remus sabe exactamente cómo se sentiría. _Suave, profunda, caliente_. Las heridas producidas por los hombres lobo nunca sanan completamente; y su mordida es la mejor evidencia de ello.

Un rasguño en la puerta lo saca de sus pensamientos. ¿Una lechuza? No, no son las garras de un ave lo que golpea la madera. Suena casi como un perro, pero Remus Lupin sabe muy bien que no hay ninguno en el castillo y que los alumnos no tienen permitido traer mascotas a Hogwarts más que las establecidas en el reglamento.

_De seguro es el cansancio_.

Sacude la cabeza y se lava la cara. Se ha acostumbrado a despertar con la sonrisa de sus tres mejores –y únicos- amigos junto a su cama en la enfermería y, aunque sabe que no le deben nada, que en realidad no es su obligación acompañarlo, no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado cuando abrió los ojos y nadie le devolvió la mirada. ¿Habrá dicho algo? ¿Estarán molestos por alguna razón? No, no puede ser eso. Cuando se despidió de ellos, la mañana anterior, los tres parecían amistosos.

_Tal vez se dieron cuenta que eres un monstruo_.

Escucha movimiento en la habitación, del otro lado de la puerta, y respira hondo un par de veces antes de decidirse a salir. Si ya no quieren ser sus amigos, si consideran que es demasiado peligroso juntarse con un hombre lobo, es mejor saberlo desde ya y dejar de hacerse ridículas ilusiones. Pero cuando abre la puerta no son sus amigos quienes caminan entre las camas de la habitación, sino un enorme perro negro de aspecto desaliñado y un ciervo color canela con su cornamenta enredada en las cortinas de la cama de James.

_No, estoy viendo mal._

El perro ladra y corre en su dirección, moviendo la cola alegremente de un lado hacia otro.

_Madame Pomfrey me dio algo demasiado fuerte y estoy alucinando_.

Una rata se lanza al suelo desde la almohada de Peter y trepa por los postes de la cama de James, para desenredar al ciervo.

_No, no para desenredarlo. Son animales, Remus._

El perro le lame la mano y _sonríe_. Pero es imposible, porque los perros están prohibidos en el castillo y Remus Lupin no es un experto en animales, pero tiene muy claro que los-perros-no-sonríen.

_Definitivamente, estoy alucinando_.

Se deja caer sobre el piso y se tapa el rostro con las manos. ¿Será una broma de sus amigos? ¿Hechizarlo sin que se diera cuenta y hacerle ver visiones en su propio dormitorio?

La rata suelta un bufido de frustración y se voltea hacia Remus con una expresión de total desesperación en su rostro.

_No, es una rata. Remus, contrólate._ _Piensa._

—Sirius, James, Peter… —dice, y los tres animales se voltean en su dirección casi de inmediato—, fue muy ingenioso, me reiría si no estuviera tan cansado. Ahora pueden salir y deshacer lo que sea con lo que me han maldecido.

Pero sus amigos no aparecen y el perro pone ambas patas delanteras sobre su pecho y lo mira como si quisiera decirle algo.

—¿Qué? —le pregunta, resignándose, y el perro vuelve a sonreír.

_Me he vuelto loco. Finalmente, después de todos estos años, me he vuelto loco_.

—No, no puedo soltar a James. Lo siento, pero alguien tiene que ayudarme —dice Peter desde la cama, con sus manos cerradas alrededor de la cortina en la que el ciervo está enrededado.

—¡Peter! ¿Cuándo…?

—Peter, en serio. “No cambies hasta que te lo digamos, no importa lo que pase” —exclama Sirius mientras avanza hacia la cama de James—. No es tan difícil.

El ciervo suelta un quejido angustioso y Sirius le pasa una varita. Al siguiente segundo James cae sobre el colchón con un ruido sordo y mira con el entrecejo fruncido a las desgarradas cortinas, ahora sobre el suelo.

—Genial, ahora no tendré cómo protegerme de los ronquidos de Sirius.

—Podrías no haber avanzado hacia tu cama y haberte quedado _en medio de la habitación_ como lo conversamos.

—Quería mirar por la ventana.

—O podrías no haberte movido cuando te enredaste.

—Quería soltarme.

—Lo siento por no poder ayudarte, James.

—No es tu culpa, Peter.

—No, Peter, es suya. De todas formas no deberías haberte transformado, se supone que teníamos que sorprender a Remus.

_¿Sorprenderme?_

—¿Alguno podría explicarme qué está pasando?

Los tres se voltean al mismo tiempo y si Remus esperaba ver una expresión culpable en su rostro es que no los conoce lo suficientemente bien.

—Lo que está pasando, Remus John Lupin, es que estás mirando a los tres magos más brillantes de tu generación.

 —¿Dónde están los animales?

Sirius, James y Peter sonríen aún más ampliamente y…

_No. No puede ser._

—¿Son…?

_Es ilegal_.

—¿Ustedes se…?

_Como si eso pudiera detenerlos_.

—¿Cómo?

—James consiguió un permiso para sacar un libro de la Sección Prohibida. Nos costó casi un año…

—¿Se dan cuenta lo peligroso que es esto? Podrían haberse dañado seriamente. No puedo creer que sean capaces de ponerse su seguridad en riesgo sólo para demostrar que son mejores magos que los demás.

—No lo hicimos por eso, Remus.

—¿Por qué entonces, James?

—Bueno, Sirius leyó en un libro que los hombres lobo no atacan a los animales, sólo a los humanos, y James pensó que si podíamos convertirnos en animales podríamos acompañarte durante la luna llena y así no tendrías que estar encerrado y solo y entonces nosotros…

—Porque eres uno de nosotros, Remus —le dice Sirius y se acerca a él con esa sonrisa que sólo sus mejores amigos conocen—. ¿Qué clase de amigos seríamos si nos contentáramos con acompañarte en la enfermería después de la luna llena?

—Pero… no están seguros que vaya a resultar. Que no hayan ataques documentos de hombres lobo a animales, no significa que no sean posibles.

—Por eso somos animales grandes.

—Y además yo no… cuando me transformo, no… No sabré que están ahí, no tienen que arriesgarse, no cambiará nada.

—Pero estaremos allí cuando te despiertes,  Remus.

Se demora cuatro meses en permitirles acompañarlo. Esa primera luna llena los espera en la Casa de los Gritos hecho un manojo de nervios. ¿Y si no encuentran el nudo del Sauce Boxeador? ¿Y si no pueden mantener su transformación durante toda la noche y vuelven a su forma humana? ¿Y si alguien del castillo los ve?

_¿Y si se arrepienten y no llegan?_

—¿Remus?

—Aquí arriba.

Minutos después, una rata salga sobre su pecho y un perro le lame el rostro antes de echarse a su lado.

—Qué asco, Sirius.

—Yo esperaré afuera —le dice James desde la puerta—. No quieres un ciervo herido por caerse de las escaleras en tu primera noche de aventuras, ¿no?

—Gracias… por todo.

—Eres uno de nosotros, Remus. No tienes nada que agradecer.

 

Cuando se despierta, por primera vez en años no siente dolor. No hay nuevas cicatrices en sus brazos ni en su pecho, y sobre las sábanas que lo cubren no hay una gota de sangre.

—Buenos días, Remus.

—¿Sirius? Madame Pomfrey debe estar por llegar, no deberías estar aquí…

—James y Peter están vigilando, sólo… quería asegurarme que estuvieras bien. Cuando te transformaste tenías una expresión de dolor y no sabía si…

—Estoy bien, en serio.

Los recuerdos aparecen en su mente como relámpagos, menos claros que un sueño. Pero de lo que sí está seguro es que el lobo no se sintió solo ni asustado.

_Y yo tampoco_.

—Me tengo que ir, te veo en la enfermería —le dice Sirius y por un instante Remus piensa que va a abrazarlo, pero parece pensarlo mejor y se voltea hacia la puerta.

—¿Sirius?

—¿Sí?

—Gracias por acompañarme.

Sirius sonríe con todos los dientes y Remus trata de ignorar el vuelco que da su estómago.

—Siempre, Remus.


	15. You could be happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azkaban, 1981. 
> 
> Remus Lupin, desde el punto de vista de Sirius Black.
> 
> Advertencias: Angst.

_And all the things_  
 _That I wished I had not said_  
 _Are played on loops_  
 _Till it's madness in my head_

-         _You could be happy, Snow Patrol._

 

Cuando la gente habla de Azkaban siempre hacen referencia a la oscuridad, al frío en sus paredes, a la humedad en el suelo. Ninguna de esas cosas importa realmente; podría ser cálido e iluminado, podría tener una cama como la suya en la escuela o la que compartió con Remus durante dos años, podría tener un sistema de calefacción y mantas para abrigarse por las noches, pero nada de eso haría ninguna diferencia. Porque Azkaban no es verdaderamente una prisión para el cuerpo, y no es el frío el que lleva a los prisioneros a la locura y la muerte.

No pensó que sería así. Había escuchado las historias y sabía lo que los dementores le hacían a las personas, pero después de todo lo que había perdido pensó que no existiría nada más que pudieran arrebatarle. Así que cuando lo apresaron no pudo sino reír. La situación le pareció increíblemente absurda; le había pedido a James que escogiera a Peter, que confiara en él, que era más seguro. Y Peter fue el traidor desde el principio. Y ahora iría a Azkaban por una traición que no cometió y un crimen que deseó haber cometido.

Pero se equivocó. Aún le quedaban los recuerdos, las risas en los pasillos de Hogwarts, la emoción de convertirse en un perro cada luna llena y correr en compañía de un lobo, una rata y un ciervo, la sonrisa de Harry… Incluso en los peores momentos, cuando pensaba que las cosas jamás mejorarían, que Voldemort ganaría la guerra y ya no habría nadie en el mundo capaz de enfrentársele, esos recuerdos siempre estuvieron disponibles para cuando necesitó recordar por qué valía la pena luchar.  Incluso al final, cuando miraba a cada miembro de la Orden preguntándose quién era el traidor, quién era el bastardo que le estaba pasando información al enemigo, los buenos momentos del pasado le permitían recordar a las personas a quienes alguna vez llamó amigos, en una época más sencilla.

Eran los recuerdos los que le permitían volver al apartamento que compartía con Remus, aún después que comenzó a sospechar de él. Por las noches cuando se acostaba en la cama y sentía una mano buscar sus dedos bajo las mantas, cerraba los ojos e intentaba encontrar en ese roce al chico de dieciséis años a quien besó por primera vez en la sala común de Gryffindor y que le hizo su primera mamada la mañana de Navidad. La guerra terminaría y ellos podrían volver a esos momentos, podrían ser como antes, podrían olvidar las malas decisiones y la desconfianza y dormirían todos los días abrazados. Ni siquiera tendrían que hablar sobre la guerra y las cosas terribles que cada uno de ellos tuvo que hacer; continuarían su vida juntos y volverían a pasar las noches de luna llena los cuatro, como en sus años de escuela.

Pero los dementores se llevaron esos recuerdos. Los siente pasar frente a los barrotes de su celda cada mañana y casi puede ver cómo le arrebatan la voz de James, la sonrisa de Lily, los balbuceos incoherentes de Harry, las caricias de Remus… incluso las bromas de Peter se desvanecen.

Pero le dejan otros recuerdos, recuerdos antiguos y recuerdos recientes, recuerdos que no quiere retener pero no puede evitar revivir una y otra vez.

Si cierra los ojos puede ver a su madre, dándole la espalda y diciéndole que no se moleste en volver.

Puede ver a Regulus, mirándolo desde la ventana con lágrimas en los ojos y pidiéndole en silencio que no se vaya, que no lo deje.

Puede ver a Regulus muchos años después, mirándolo bajo una máscara con la varita en alto y ningún rastro de súplica o compasión en sus ojos.

Puede ver su primera batalla como miembro de la Orden y escucha con total claridad los gritos, las maldiciones y el cuerpo de Lexus Digby desplomándose inerte a su lado.

Puede ver las calles de Londres, mojadas por la lluvia, y siente su corazón acelerarse cuando bajo la luz de un farol aparecen las figuras encapuchadas de tres mortífagos.

Puede ver la casa de los Potter en el Valle de Godric reducida a escombros y el cuerpo de James con los ojos abiertos y la varita aún en la mano.

Puede ver a Lily tendida frente a la cuna de Harry y a su ahijado extendiendo los brazos hacia él con una expresión confundida en su rostro.

Puede ver a Peter, _esa maldita rata,_ levantando su varita y gritándole que cómo pudo traicionar a James y a Lily.

Puede ver la expresión de desprecio en los ojos de los miembros de la Corte que asistieron a su encarcelación.

Pero, por sobre todas las cosas, puede ver a Remus. Remus y sus cicatrices la mañana siguiente a la luna llena. Remus y los dos meses de silencio después de la broma que le hiciera a Snape. Remus y la sangre en su frente la primera vez que volvió herido de una misión, Remus y las lágrimas en sus ojos la última vez que se vieron.

¿Cómo pudo pensar que Remus los traicionaría? Él, que siempre había puesto el bienestar de sus amigos por sobre su propia felicidad, que había preferido pasar las noches de luna llena completamente solo antes que arriesgarse a que su teoría respecto a los hombres lobo y los animagos no funcionara, que se ofrecía para las misiones más peligrosas para que James pudiera volver con Lily.

Remus jamás dudó de él, Sirius está seguro. Incluso durante su última discusión, las manos de Remus siempre buscaron sus dedos, su piel, su calor. Fue él quien se alejó, él quien le dio la espalda y se dejó llevar por sospechas idiotas. _Eres uno de nosotros, Moony_. ¿En qué momento olvidó esas palabras?

Entonces un dementor se asoma entre los barrotes de su celda y la última noche vuelve a él. No puede ver su rostro, sus carceleros se han llevado incluso eso, pero puede escuchar su voz y no necesita recordar sus ojos para notar el llanto ni ver su cuerpo para darse cuenta que Remus sólo estaba tratando de alcanzarlo, de refugiarse en él.

—¿Dónde estabas?

—¿Ah? Estaba en una…

—No me digas que estabas con la Orden. Dumbledore dijo que no te habían enviado a ninguna parte.

—Sirius, ¿de qué estás hablando?

—Atacaron la casa de los McKinnon esta noche.

—¿Qué?

—Marlene está muerta. Toda su familia está muerta.

—Sirius, yo no sabía… nadie me dijo… lo siento por no estar ahí.

—No es eso por lo que te tienes que disculpar.

—¿Padfoot?

—No me digas así. No te atrevas a usar ese nombre.

—¿¡Qué te pasa!?

—¡Lo sabes perfectamente bien! ¿Esperabas que no lo notara? ¿Crees que soy idiota?

—Sirius, no sé… no entiendo…

—Marlene era tu amiga, Remus.

—Por supuesto, pero no sé qué…

—Siempre te defendió, siempre se puso de tu lado. ¿Cómo pudiste?

—Sirius, a mí también me duele su muerte. Ven, ven acá.

—¿Cómo pudiste?

—Sirius, mírame, soy yo.  

—No me toques, licántropo.

¿Cómo pudo? Lily tenía razón; siempre le dijo que no tenía motivos para sospechar de Remus, que jamás sería capaz de traicionarlos. _Cualquier otra persona, Pads, pero no él._ Debería haberla escuchado, tal vez si lo hubiera hecho le hubieran pedido a Remus que fuera el guardián y él hubiera dicho que sí, por supuesto que hubiera dicho que sí, y James no estaría muerto y Harry no sería un huérfano y Remus no estaría solo.

_¿Estás solo, Remus?_

Nadie le dijo nunca que los dementores podían inventar recuerdos, pero ahí están. Esas imágenes son las peores, las que aún no han ocurrido pero aun así le llenan la cabeza.

 _El mundo seguirá girando sin mí, todos seguirán viviendo hasta que Sirius Black no sea más que un mal recuerdo de la guerra_.

Tal vez deba alegrarse cuando imagina a Remus sonriéndole a alguien más, Remus entrelazando su mano con la de alguien más, Remus besando por las mañanas los labios de alguien más… Remus es un buen chico, siempre lo ha sido. Se merece seguir adelante con su vida.

 _Pero si te pierdo a ti, lo he perdido todo_.

—¿Es verdad lo que dicen, Sirius? —le dijo Bellatrix la primera noche, cuando pasó frente a su celda escoltado por tres dementores—. ¿Eres verdaderamente uno de nosotros?

No tuvo la energía para contradecirla. No la tiene ahora, tampoco.

_¿Es eso lo que piensas tú también de mí ahora, Remus?_

Se apoya en las paredes de piedra, húmedas bajo su tacto, y puede ver su rostro dibujado en la roca. ¿Qué habrá dicho cuando le contaron que el hombre junto a quien pasaba todas las noches era un traidor, un leal sirviente de Voldemort que fue capaz de entregar a su mejor amigo, al hombre que lo recibió en su casa como a un hermano?

Agradece que no haya habido un juicio. No sabe que hubiera sido peor, si buscar entre los asistentes y no encontrarlo jamás, o ver su rostro entre los miles de rostros sin nombre y saber que les cree, que cuando lo mira ya no ve al chico que le dijo que ser un hombre lobo no cambiaba en lo más mínimo quién era a sus ojos, al amigo que se convirtió en un animago ilegal por él, ni al hombre al que amó, sino sólo al traidor por cuya culpa ha perdido a sus tres mejores amigos en el mundo.

Cuando Sirius lo piensa no encuentra razones para desmentirlo. Tendría que haber aceptado la oferta de James, tendría que haberse convertido en el guardián del secreto. ¿Qué es lo peor que Voldemort y sus mortífagos podrían haberle hecho? ¿Amenazarlo? ¿Atacarlo? ¿Torturarlo? ¿Asesinarlo? Nada de eso lo hubiera  convencido de traicionar a James y a Lily, y cualquiera de esas cosas sería mejor a lo que está viviendo ahora. Tendría que haber confiado en las personas correctas. Tendría que haberle creído a Remus esa noche, haberle creído a las lágrimas de confusión en sus ojos y al tono suplicante de su voz, pero el cuerpo de Marlene aún estaba tibio cuando lo encontraron y no podía pensar en nada más que en todo lo que Voldemort les estaba arrebatando y en cómo era posible que Remus estuviera de su lado después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos.

 _Idiota, idiota, idiota_.

No, no se merece el duelo de Remus. No se merece su nostalgia. No se merece llamarlo Moony ni recordar los años compartidos con amigos que por su culpa ya no están. Ya le ha quitado demasiado, ya le ha costado demasiado.

Su madre tenía razón cuando le dijo que no era lo suficientemente bueno, que era una decepción. Ahora estaría orgullosa, por supuesto, pero ahora son otros los que piensan eso, las personas que realmente importan. ¿Se preguntará Remus desde cuándo Sirius los está traicionando? ¿Recordará los momentos de su infancia, los días compartidos con los merodeadores, con el ojo crítico de quien busca señales que se le escaparon en el pasado? ¿Pensará en sus caricias como mentiras, en sus sonrisas como engaños, en el Sirius que una vez conoció como una ilusión, como una máscara, como un hombre que nunca existió realmente?

¿Pensará en él como Sirius lo hizo durante los últimos meses antes del asesinato de James?

_No puedes decir nada, Sirius. Si hubieras tomado mejores decisiones, si hubieras confiado en Remus, si hubieras creído en su amor…_

El dementor vuelve a pasar frente a su celda y esta vez sólo le trae recuerdos del pasado. Si Remus es feliz sin él, eso está bien. Si Remus encuentra a alguien más, eso está bien. Si Remus sigue su vida como si Sirius fuera un traidor que nunca mereció su tiempo y que pertenece en Azkaban junto con su prima Bellatriz, eso está bien.

 _Porque es verdad, Remus. Es verdad_.


	16. In a naked slumber I dream all this again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Londres, 1978. 
> 
> Sólo un pequeño fluff de un día cualquiera. Continuación del capítulo 2. 
> 
> Advertencias: Muy leve smut. No califica para NC17, pero aviso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyeth ha hecho una [playlist](http://open.spotify.com/user/isayanezm/playlist/30ViE5h2CAAPaDSNiXvyCj) en Spotify con las canciones de este fic. No sé si alguien más que ella y Sui están leyendo esto, pero por si acaso dejo el link.

_I could sit for hours finding new ways_   
_To be awed each minute_   
_'Cause the daylight seems to want you_   
_Just as much as I want you_

-         _Crack the shutters open, Snow Patrol._

 

—Buenos días, Moony —dice la voz de Sirius al oído y Remus se despierta preguntándose dónde está.

El techo sobre su cabeza no se le hace familiar, el papel mural despegado de las paredes no es el de su habitación, y la cama sobre la cual Sirius lo abraza es más grande lo que está acostumbrado.

—¿Padfoot? —le pregunta y se voltea hacia un rostro sonriente, iluminado por la luz de la mañana que entra de lleno por su ventana sin cortinas.

_Cierto. Este es nuestro apartamento_.

—¿Sí?

—No, nada —responde y le da un corto beso en los labios—. Buenos días, Sirius.

Remus John Lupin jamás ha tenido una novia. En el colegio hubieron chicas que lo invitaron a salir, e incluso un par de veces les dijo que sí y, aunque no le guste admitirlo, debe confesar que en general fueron agradables. Pero nunca se imaginó despertando en compañía de otra persona en un apartamento que podían llamar de ambos, con el aroma a café inundando la habitación desde la cocina y su ropa cómodamente guardada en uno de los armarios. Las relaciones siempre le parecieron algo que le pasaba a otras personas; algo para gente como James y Lily, que tenían todo un futuro por delante y mucho que ofrecer.

Pero esta mañana no se siente como algo extraño, no se siente como si estuviera usurpando un momento en la vida de alguien más.

—Vuelve a dormir.

—Preparé desayuno.

—¿Qué hora es? —le pregunta y entierra el rostro en su cuello, reteniéndolo bajo las sábanas.

—Temprano.

Siente los dedos de Sirius recorrer su espalda y hace un esfuerzo por mantenerse despierto. No quiere dormir y perderse su primera mañana juntos, su primera mañana sin tener que levantarse para ir a clases.

—¿Quieres que te traiga el desayuno?

—No, quédate conmigo.

Cierra los ojos y respira profundamente hasta que el olor a sudor es lo único que puede percibir.

—Moony, se va a enfriar.

—No me importa.

Sirius ríe contra la almohada y los tapa hasta el cuello con las pocas mantas que pusieron sobre el colchón, demasiado cansados luego de la mudanza. La luz de la mañana hace brillar su cabello negro y Remus está seguro que nadie más se ve así bajo el sol. Es como si hubiese una luz sólo para él, una luz que cae sobre él y nadie más, una luz que sabe exactamente cómo hacerlo ver irresistible. Con sus dedos trenza un mechón de su cabello mientras afuera las calles de Londres se llenan de gente y de coches con bocinas estridentes.

—¿Quieres intentar dormir un poco más? No tenemos nada más que hacer hoy día.

—No, no tengo sueño.

Sirius enarca una ceja y Remus le besa el cuello, hundiendo su mano sobre la mata de cabello que se extiende sobre la almohada.

—Moony —gime y le acaricia los hombros, pero después de un instante Remus se aleja y le sonríe con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Quiero quedarme así.

Sirius asiente y lo cubre con uno de sus brazos, atrayéndolo hacia sí hasta que no queda espacio entre sus cuerpos.

—Tienes los pies helados, Lupin.

—No lo estarían si no te hubieras robado las mantas toda la noche.

—Era una táctica para mantenerte cerca.

Se ríe contra su cuello y cierra los ojos, concentrándose en la sensación del cuerpo cálido contra su piel y los hábiles dedos delineando sus cicatrices como incontables veces anteriores.

—Esta es nueva.

Sirius le besa el hombro y arrastra su uña sobre una marca en la mitad de su espalda, producto de una maldición durante el último enfrentamiento contra un grupo de mortífagos. Malfoy, ni más ni menos.

—Ya la habías visto.

—No de cerca —le responde en un tono casi inaudible—. No después que cerrara.

—Ya está bien, Padfoot, no me pasó nada.

—Lo sé.

Se sienta sobre la cama y le aparta un mechón de la frente. Sirius tiene sus propias cicatrices, extendidas a lo largo de su pecho y sus brazos. Remus recuerda todas y cada una de ellas; muchas las ha curado él mismo, limpiándolas con paciencia y pronunciando hechizos con los que ha aprendido a familiarizarse.

—Voy a buscar el desayuno, Moony. Ya vengo.

 

La cama se llena de migas, pero a ninguno de los dos parece importarle. Sirius está desnudo sobre las sábanas y tararea una canción de los Beatles mientras termina de tomarse los últimos sorbos de su té, y Remus apoya la cabeza sobre su pecho.

— _In my life I love you more_.

—Si los Beatles te escucharan, se tirarían de la azotea del edificio.

—Cállate… me gusta esa canción.

—Sí —le responde Sirius y acaricia distraídamente su cabello—, a mí también.

Puede escuchar los latidos de su corazón, apenas perceptibles sobre los ruidos que entran por la rendija de su ventana. Si se concentra en Sirius, en su sonrisa y su voz entonando una canción que le sale mucho mejor que a él, puede olvidarse de todo lo demás. Si se concentra en la luz que entra por la ventana y se anida entre los rebeldes mechones de su pelo y la trenza que aún no se ha soltado, puede olvidar las noches y el miedo a que el otro no regrese. Si se concentra en sus dedos acariciando su cabeza y el rítmico subir y bajar de su pecho al respirar, el fin de la guerra deja de parecer algo lejano y que les costara la vida.

Mañanas como esa hacen que sea fácil tener esperanzas.

—¿Padfoot?

—¿Qué pasa?

Los dedos pasan de su nuca a su mejilla y Remus no puede evitar girar el rostro para besar uno a uno sus nudillos. ¿Cómo alguien que se ha pasado la mitad de la vida sujetando con furia una varita puede tener las manos tan suaves?

—Tengo migas en la espalda.

Sirius agita su varita y la picazón desaparece al instante.

—¿Mejor?

—Gracias —le responde y cierra los ojos, entrelazando sus dedos sobre el colchón.

—De nada, Moony.

—¿Padfoot?

—¿Sí?

—Te amo.

Sirius se queda callado, quieto, como si estuviera pensando en algo. Después de un rato, Remus abre los ojos y lo descubre mirando por la ventana con una expresión ausente que se ha vuelto cada vez más común en rus rostro. Afuera de su ventana hay un mundo amenazante, un mundo que cada día cae más y más en las manos de un grupo de personas que sólo quieren verlos muertos, un mundo en el que deben esconderse e interrogarse cada vez que se encuentran para asegurarse que no estén bajo los efectos de alguna maldición.

Pero ese mundo tiene que quedarse afuera de su ventana. Ese mundo les ha quitado amigos, les ha quitado familiares, les ha quitado sus sueños y planes para cuando salieran del colegio, pero no les va a quitar esos momentos que son sólo para  ellos dos.

—¿Padfoot?

_No te vayas, Sirius, quédate aquí conmigo._

—Estaba pensando.

—¿En?

—En esto, en la suerte que tenemos de poder estar juntos así, en que puedo tocarte sin miedo a que te vayas o me digas que no.

—No me voy a ir a ninguna parte, Sirius.

—Lo sé.

Se gira para tumbarse a su lado y lo abraza mirándolo a los ojos.

—Yo también te amo, Moony.

Se besan con la calma de quien sabe que tiene todo el tiempo del mundo para besarse. Sirius le besa el rostro, el cuello, los hombros; besa cada centímetro de su piel al que tiene acceso sin dejar de abrazarlo con fuerza, y Remus le habla, le repite historias de su infancia que ambos saben de memoria, le cuenta de sus planes para el futuro, después de la guerra, le dice que lo quiere y que podría quedarse acostado bajo esas sábanas por siempre si él se queda a su lado.

—Qué sentimental, Remus.

—Tú empezaste, Sirius.

 

No se levantan de la cama en todo el día. Es uno de los tantos beneficios de ser magos; no necesitan ir a la cocina para prepararse almuerzo, basta con agitar sus varitas y pueden tener un verdadero banquete listo frente a ellos.

Se ríen con anécdotas de su juventud; se besan con lentitud y con desesperación, con los labios abiertos y cerrados, con mucha lengua y con la paciencia de quien lleva años besando a la misma persona; se enumeran las cicatrices hasta que están grabadas a fuego en su mente.

Sirius le besa el hueso de la cadera y acaricia sus muslos mientras tararea contra su piel una canción de los Stones.

Remus entierra los dedos en su cabello y repite su nombre una y otra vez mientras embiste dentro de su boca.

Sirius le muerde el hombro y lo mira a los ojos mientras empuja, poco a poco, hasta que está completamente dentro de él.

Remus cierra los ojos y se pierde en las sensaciones, en el ardor y la incomodidad del principio y en las oleadas de placer que le siguen cuando Sirius hace presión sobre ese punto y le separa las piernas para entrar más, cada vez más.

Hacen el amor de frente, mirándose a los ojos. Se mueven con lentitud uno contra el otro y se besan con suavidad, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo para explorarse y redescubrir las reacciones de cada roce, de cada caricia.

Esa mañana, en ese pequeño apartamento del centro de Londres, sobre esa cama con las sábanas revueltas, se permiten olvidar la guerra y el miedo y la constante alerta que deben mantener a cada instante. No son aurores, no son magos, no son responsables de nada y no están de ningún lado en ninguna guerra.

Con las piernas entrelazadas y los cuerpos cubiertos de sudor, se permiten, al menos por este día, ser sólo dos amantes bajo la luz del sol de otoño.  


	17. We're going to a party party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts, Marzo 1978.

_They say it’s your birthday_

_We’re gonna have a good time_

_I’m glad it’s your birthday_

_Happy birthday to you_

-         _Birthday, The Beatles_

—Feliz cumpleaños, Moony.

La voz de Sirius resuena con fuerza en su oído y lo despierta de sobresalto, pero cuando abre los ojos está solo en la cama.

—¿Padfoot?

Las cortinas están descorridas, pero cuando se sienta sobre el colchón no ve a nadie más en la habitación.

—Vamos, Moony, levántate.

Sacude la cabeza, se pasa las manos por los ojos y mira a su alrededor, pero Peter no está sobre su cama ni junto a la ventana, como siempre.

—¿Wormtail?

Se levanta y camina hacia la puerta. La ropa de Sirius está repartida por todo el dormitorio –como siempre- pero no hay rastro de sus amigos por ninguna parte.

—Moony, te estamos esperando —le dice la voz de James justo antes de que su mano se pose sobre la manilla de la puerta.

—¿Prongs?

En la Sala Común hay un par de alumnos de primer año que se levantan y estiran sus capas, pero Remus apenas los ve. Los saluda distraídamente con la mano y busca a sus amigos entre los sillones, detrás de las cortinas, bajo las mesas de ajedrez mágico.

—¿No tienes hambre, Moony?

_Lily_. ¿Han convencido a Lily de participar en la broma también? Debe ser una buena, entonces. Después de todo, es su último cumpleaños en el castillo, y los Merodeadores no pueden dejar pasar la oportunidad de despedirse de Hogwarts con una perfomance digna de ser recordada por los siguientes cincuenta años.

Supone que no le queda otra que seguirles la corriente y ver qué le tienen preparado.

—De acuerdo, chicos, ¿qué tengo que hacer?

—Mi muy estimado señor Moony —dice la voz de Sirius y Remus intenta descubrir de dónde viene.

No del pasillo, eso está claro. Debe ser algo que tenía consigo en la habitación, algo que se ha traído con él luego de bajar a la Sala Común.

—Nos complace informarle que su presencia es requerida con suma urgencia en el Gran Comedor —agrega James, y Remus casi puede ver la expresión llena de malicia en su rostro.

Baja las escaleras de la torre de Gryffindor, extrañamente vacías, y busca en los cuadros a alguna figura sospechosa que lo esté siguiendo. Pero es inútil, todos los retratos están durmiendo o muy ocupados conversando entre sí, y ninguno siquiera le dirige la mirada.

—Es importante que haga su entrada en los próximos minutos o me temo que decepcionará profundamente a sus compañeros estudiantes del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería —anuncia Peter y Remus se detiene a un par de escalones del primer piso.

_Por supuesto_. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes?

—Moony, créeme que querrás ver esto. Así que apúrate, no te quedes parado ahí —susurra Lily, con una sonrisa en su voz, y no puede evitar correspondérsela.

Se pasa la mano por la insigna de prefecto que lleva sobre la capa con los colores de Gryffindor y de inmediato escucha la risa de sus cuatro mejores amigos.

_Típico, sería demasiado pedir que después de todos estos años hayan aprendido a respetar la autoridad de los honorables prefectos de Hogwarts_.

—Ya voy, chicos, ya voy.

Afuera del Gran Comedor hay una multitud de estudiantes que conversan entre ellos con emoción mal contenida. Por un segundo piensa que le será imposible atravesar la pequeña turba que se agolpa en las puertas, pero todos los rostros se voltean hacia él cuando escuchan sus pasos sobre el suelo de piedra.

—Mis muy estimados estudiantes de todas las grandes y honorables casas de Hogwarts… y Slytherin —anuncia la voz de Sirius Black desde su insignia.

Se abre paso entre los alumnos que se debaten entre acercarse para verlo mejor y dejarlo pasar para que comience sea lo que sea que está esperando su llegada en el Gran Comedor.

—En nombre de los Merodeadores, bromistas legendarios y maestros de travesuras, nos complace presentarles a todos ustedes, por primera y única vez en el castillo… —continúa Peter.

Se abre un camino entre el torrente de alumnos que empujan detrás de él, desesperados por conseguir un lugar desde donde ver el espectáculo que sus amigos han preparado.

—La grandiosa, maravillosa, talentosa y jamás imitada…

No puede creer que hayan convencido a Lily. Verdaderamente, si un plan de Sirius, James y Peter es capaz de conseguir la participación de la misma chica que les ha quitado más puntos que ningún otro prefecto en todos sus años escolares…

—Compañía de Bailarines Profesionales y Caballeros de Honor del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Tiene que morderse la lengua para no romper a carcajadas delante de la mirada horrorizada de McGonagall.

Ahí, delante de él, de pie sobre la mesa de Gryffindor, en una formación perfectamente recta y con los brazos extendidos hacia la puerta, se encuentran las armaduras que normalmente custodian el pasillo central del castillo.

—Mi muy estimado Remus John Lupin —le dice Sirius al tiempo que le rodea los hombros con un brazo y lo guía hacia las cinco sillas que han dispuesto en el centro del Gran Comedor—, espero que su regalo de cumpleaños sea de su grado. Ahora, si usted gusta, lo invitamos a dirigirse a su audiencia para dar inicio a esta memorable celebración.

—Eh, ¿gracias?

—Feliz cumpleaños, Remus.

—James, creo que pueden suspendernos por esto.

—Ahora eres mayor de edad y no tienes que obedecer las reglas.

—De hecho, Sirius…

—Remus, sólo saluda para que podamos empezar.

Respira profundo un par de veces y luego, incapaz de contener la risa por un minuto más, levanta ambos pulgares en dirección a las armaduras.

La música sale de las paredes, de las sillas, de los estandartes colgando del techo, del espacio entre los bloques de piedra que cubren el suelo.

Reconoce los acordes, _por supuesto_ , pero no es el hecho de que Mick Jagger esté cantando a todo pulmón desde cada rincón del castillo lo que más lo sorprende. Las armaduras, que de seguro no han escuchado ni un segundo de música muggle en toda su existencia, están _bailando_.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Moony —le susurra Sirius al oído y sus dedos acarician brevemente el dorso de su mano.

—Esto es… increíble.  

—Fue idea de Lily —responde, encogiéndose de hombros—. Bueno, fue su idea que deberíamos hacer algo memorable para tu cumpleaños. James, Peter y yo nos encargamos de los detalles.

Se ríe con la espalda apoyada en una de las columnas y frente a él una armadura particularmente corpulenta sacude su cabeza mientras Mick anuncia que sólo es rock&roll pero le gusta.

Minerva McGonagall espera a que la canción termine antes de devolver todo a su lugar. Remus tiene que reconocer que es un gran detalle de su parte no gritarle delante de todos los estudiantes; si no la conociera, pensaría que incluso le ha parecido divertido.

—¿Se puede saber en qué estaban pensando?

—Verá, profesora, hoy es el cumpleaños de Remus.

—Lo he notado, Señor Black. Eso no justifica su comportamiento. Y señorita Evans, esperaba más de usted. Su deber es contribuir al orden del castillo, y no a sembrar el caos.

Lily asiente e intenta verse arrepentida, pero Remus puede ver un brillo en sus ojos que no tiene nada que ver con la culpa. _Es una de nosotros, James._

—Cien puntos menos para Gryffindor —anuncia, pero su tono de voz no es ni la mitad de severo de lo que esperarían—. Por cada uno.

Suben las escaleras hacia la Sala Común entre risas y ovaciones de los alumnos más jóvenes. Se dejan caer sobre los sillones junto a la ventana y James besa a Lily sobre la sien mientras Sirius canta _It’s only rock and roll_ a todo volumen.

—¿Te gustó tu regalo de cumpleaños, Moony?

—El mejor que he recibido en toda mi vida, Peter.


	18. Memories than remain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sussex, 1978.

_But underneath we had a fear of flying_

_Of getting old, a fear of slowly dying_

_We took the chance_

_Like we were dancing our last dance_

-         _Our last summer, Abba_

 

La noche después de su graduación, Sirius apareció fuera de su ventana con la moto voladora aún encendida. Abrió la ventana con un rápido movimiento de su muñeca y, para cuando Remus se despertó a causa de la brisa helada de medianoche, ya tenía metida en una maleta la mitad de su ropa.

—¿Sirius?

—Moony, ¿recuerdas que estamos en guerra y somos los jóvenes prometedores reclutados por el supuestamente más grande mago de todos los tiempos? Debieras estar más alerta —le recrimino y continuó sacando sus perfectamente ordenadas camisetas.

—Padfoot, ¿qué…?

Sirius se volteó, dio dos pasos hacia su cama y lo besó suavemente.

—Hola, Moony.

Hay algo en su sonrisa que siempre le ha resultado increíblemente contagioso. No importa cuán cansado estuviera, le bastó con mirar su rostro iluminado por la tenue luz de su varita para dejar escapar una leve risa antes de sujetarlo por los hombros y echarlo sobre la cama a su lado.

—Hola, Padfoot. ¿Se puede saber por qué guardaste toda mi ropa en una maleta?

—¿No es obvio, Moony? Nos vamos de vacaciones.

Hasta esa noche, Remus había logrado evitar subirse en la moto voladora. La primera vez que Sirius y James se subieron a ella, terminaron ambos con una cantidad de huesos rotos que hizo muy difícil convencer a Madame Pomfrey de que eran producto de una caída durante la práctica de Quidditch. Y él ya tiene demasiadas cicatrices, muchas gracias. Pero Sirius amarró su maleta a la parte trasera de la moto y le puso un casco –su casco- en las manos y le sonrió con todos los dientes y le susurró al oído que se montara, Moony, te prometo que te va a gustar, y no pudo decirle que no.

Estuvieron a punto de chocar cuatro veces. Una de ellas fue, de hecho, por culpa de Remus, quien no pudo evitar la tentación de susurrarle al oído que la moto en verdad no estaba tan mal y que tenía que admitir que le gusta la vista desde esa posición. Sirius alcanzó a desviar el volante justo antes de estrellarse contra el segundo piso de una casa, y ninguno de los dos pudo contener la risa cuando una mujer se asomó por la ventana y soltó un grito escandalizado al ver a dos jóvenes adolescentes suspendidos en el aire encima de su jardín delantero — _te dije que si las personas arriba de la moto no se volvían invisibles también entonces no tenía sentido, no seas amargado Lupin_.

 

Esa mañana, tres semanas más tarde, se despierta y Sirius está durmiendo a su lado. No quiere saber cómo consiguió que James le prestara la casa de verano de sus padres en la costa sólo para ellos en pleno verano, pero en secreto agradece enormemente lo que sea que haya tenido que hacer. Cuando volvió a casa después de la graduación lo primero que hizo fue pegar sobre la pared las últimas fotos tomadas frente al castillo en compañía de sus mejores amigos, junto a las que había traído consigo cada verano desde su primer año, y no pudo evitar preguntarse si acaso esas serías las últimas fotos que su pared vería. Una cosa era ser amigo de un hombre lobo en la escuela, cuando se es un adolescente sin responsabilidades y de todas formas se tiene que compartir el espacio con dicho hombre lobo; otra muy distinta es invitarlo a una casa con niños recién nacidos y juntarse con él cuando ya no están en la obligación de hacerlo.

—Moony, ¿estás pensando sobre las desgracias de ser un hombre lobo?

¿Cómo podría haber dudado de sus amigos?

—No.

Sirius se voltea en la cama y  recorre sus dedos el torso desnudo de Remus.

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días, Moony.

Su cabello le hace cosquillas alrededor del ombligo y se ríe con total libertad, sin ocultar el rostro en la almohada ni morderse el labio para no hacer ruido.

—¿Quieres desayuno?

Sirius niega con la cabeza y besa el hueso de su cadera, succionando hasta dejar una marca roja como las que se extienden por toda la clavícula de Remus.

—¿No quieres comer, Padfoot?

Sirius levanta la mirada y Remus siente que le falta el aire. Hace más de un año que están saliendo, pero todavía siente su estómago retorcerse y su respiración acelerarse cada vez que se tocan. _Son sus ojos_ , piensa, _sus ojos de perro hambriento_.

—No dije eso, Moony.

Solos en la casa de verano de los padres de James, tienen todo el tiempo del mundo. No hay clases a las que asistir ni amigos que puedan entrar intempestivamente a la habitación e interrumpirlos. Pueden besarse lento, pueden tocarse hasta el borde del clímax y volver a empezar, pueden hacer todo el ruido que quieran y perder horas en una única caricia.

Sirius hace de ello una verdadera tortura.

Le besa el interior de los muslos y con sus dedos acaricia la marca roja sobre su cadera, aún sensible. Remus puede sentir su respiración a centímetros de su piel y necesita el contacto, necesita sentir sus labios y su lengua y su _calor_ pero Sirius se aleja y besa la cicatriz que recorre desde su abdomen a su cadera y lo mira a los ojos con ese brillo en su mirada que dice _te quiero_ y _quiero tocarte_ y _quiero que te corras en mi boca_ y _quiero escucharte_ y lo necesita y no quiere moverse, no quiere parecer desesperado pero  Sirius se lame los labios y _lámeme así_ y…

— _Sirius_ …

—¿Mmm?

Apoya ambas manos sobre su cabeza y no quiere empujar, no quiere apurarlo, no quiere presionarlo, pero Sirius le sonríe y recorre con la lengua desde la base hasta la punta y tiene que cerrar los ojos o va a perder el control.

—Moony… —su voz es un ronroneo y sus manos están en su pecho, en su cuello, en su rostro, volteándolo hacia él—. Mírame, Moony.

No le quita los ojos de encima hasta que se corre en su boca. Se abrazan bajo las sábanas y Remus ríe en sus brazos y se envuelve en su olor. Esos son los momentos que quiere dejar grabados en su memoria, los recuerdos que quiere almacenar en una parte de su cabeza a donde ni siquiera Voldemort pueda acceder.

En esa casa en la costa la guerra aún les parece lejana, como si fuera algo de lo que pudieran escapar con sólo subirse a la moto y manejar hasta que les duelan las rodillas, pero Remus sabe que pronto no será así. Pronto la guerra estará en todas sus conversaciones y en todos sus sueños, y se meterá bajo sus sábanas con ellos hasta que no puedan concebir una vida sin ella.

Este es el último verano que vivirán sin miedo, sin preocupaciones, sin nostalgia al recordar a los que han caído. Es el último verano en que sus risas llenarán sin temor el espacio entre las cuatro paredes de su habitación; el último verano en que podrán caminar de la mano sobre la arena sin llevar las varitas empuñadas; el último verano para nadar en el mar y lanzarse agua el uno al otro.

Este es el último verano de su juventud, y Remus quiere grabarlo en su piel y reescribir cada cicatriz.

Debe notársele en la cara, porque Sirius lo besa con esa tranquilidad aprendida que tiene sus días contados y se apoya contra su frente.

—No, Moony.

—¿Padfoot?

—No pienses en el futuro ni en la guerra ni en los mortífagos ni en todo lo que nos espera cuando volvamos a Londres.

Guarda silencio e intenta sonreír, pero tiene un nudo en la garganta y no quiere mentirle.

—Piensa en mí. Piensa en nosotros, aquí y ahora, en esta cama y en todo lo que podemos hacer en la semana que nos queda antes de reunirnos con los miembros de la Orden.

—Siempre estoy pensando en ti.

—No pienses en nadie más.

Su piel es suave bajo sus dedos y Remus se pregunta cuánto tiempo tardará en llenarse de cicatrices.

—Prométeme que cuando todo termine volveremos acá —le suplica con su voz teñida de miedo y angustia y desesperación—. Prométeme que no voy a perderte en esta guerra.

—Lo prometo, Moony.

Y Remus le cree, y ya no está asustado. Sirius sería capaz de desafiar a la misma muerte con tal de mantener su promesa.

No hay absolutamente nada que temer.


	19. Another town, another time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Londres, 1995

_I don’t know your thoughts these days_

_We’re strangers in an empty space_

_I don’t understand your heart_

_It’s easier to be apart_

_-We might as well be strangers, Keane_

 

Sirius no lo invita a quedarse con él en Grimmauld Place. Remus no le pide permiso, tampoco. Ni siquiera lo conversan; no es necesario. Albus le dice que la casa de los Black será el nuevo cuartel de la Orden y esa misma noche empaca sus cosas y deja la habitación que ha estado arrendándole a una mujer de aspecto simpático en las afueras de Londres.

Parece lo más natural. Aunque él ya no sea el mismo, aunque Sirius haya cambiado y aunque los años de duelo y presidio hayan acabado con lo que alguna vez tuvieron, los Merodeadores siempre han estado juntos para enfrentarse a Voldemort. Esta vez, especialmente esta vez, no puede ser distinto.

Se aparece en la calle frente a la casa y cuando toca la puerta es Molly quien le abre.

—¿Remus?

—Hola, Molly. ¿Puedo pasar?

Nunca antes ha entrado a la casa donde Sirius creció. No le resulta difícil entender por qué nunca los invitó; a pesar de que ahora la ocupan sus aliados, todavía puede sentir en el aire esa misma sensación que experimentó la única vez en su vida que vio a Walburga Black, unos meses después que salieran de Hogwarts.

El callejón Diagon estaba lleno de estudiantes comprando sus materiales para el próximo año escolar, y Regulus no era la excepción. Remus no conocía a los padres de Sirius ni siquiera por fotografías, pero reconoció a su hermano de inmediato. Ninguno de los tres se volteó hacia ellos, y el frío que sintió cuando pasaron por su lado con la frente en alto no tenía nada que ver con la brisa de comienzos de otoño.

Esa casa tiene el mismo frío, la misma incomodad, en cada rincón de sus habitaciones. Esa casa, después de todos esos años, todavía le pertenece a la familia Black.

—Remus, querido, qué bueno verte —le dice Molly, incapaz de ocultar la sorpresa en su voz cuando se fija en sus maletas —. ¿Vienes a visitar a Sirius?

—Vengo a quedarme.

—Cariño, no tienes por qué… Si Albus te lo ha pedido…

—No, no lo hizo —le dice, y su sonrisa refleja una tranquilidad que no siente—. ¿Sirius?

—Arriba. En su antigua habitación. La última del pasillo, a la derecha.

Las escaleras crujen bajo su peso y el pasillo se ilumina a medida que avanza. La puerta está cerrada, por supuesto, pero Remus puede sentirlo del otro lado. ¿Lo estará esperando? ¿Se molestará de verlo ahí? Antes de abrir la puerta cierra los ojos y por un segundo espera encontrarlo de pie frente a él completamente recuperado, como si de alguna manera la casa pudiera mantenerlo intacto a él también.

—Bonita decoración, Sirius.

Su amigo está acostado boca arriba sobre su cama con una camiseta que aún le queda demasiado holgada, y en su techo el rostro de decenas de chicas muggle en bikini le devuelven la mirada.

—¿Moony?

—Hola.

Sus mejillas aún están hundidas, pero el color ha vuelto a su rostro y poco a poco ha comenzado a recuperar peso. Ya no tiene ese aspecto enfermo y frágil de aquella noche en la Casa de los Gritos cuando se vieron por primera vez después de doce años, pero sus ojos aún tienen la mirada perdida y desesperada de quien lo ha perdido todo.

_No me has perdido a mí, Sirius_.

—¿Qué estás…? —le pregunta mientras se levanta de la cama, pero se detiene cuando ve las maletas aún en sus manos—. ¿Moony?

—¿Tienes una habitación para dejar esto? Están pesadas.

Sirius se para junto a él y toma una de sus maletas. Se miran por un instante y Remus no necesita usar legeremancia para saber lo que está pensando. Pero el momento pasa y Sirius asiente con la cabeza, incapaz de preguntarle si quiere quedarse con él, de invitarlo a compartir su cama.

Han pasado casi catorce años desde la última vez y ambos se han acostumbrado a dormir solos. Ya no hay rencor ni resentimientos ni sospechas, pero hay una distancia entre ellos que ninguno de los dos puede eliminar con sólo una sonrisa. A veces Remus piensa que esa distancia va a consumirlo, pero prefiere consumirse en la incertidumbre que sufrir otra despedida.

—Le preguntaré a Molly. Disculpa el desorden.

Pegado en la pared hay una foto de ellos en uniforme. Sirius rodea los hombros de James con un brazo y sonríe ampliamente, mientras Peter se asoma entre ellos y saluda hacia la cámara. Él no tiene ojeras, pero las cicatrices sobre su piel son las mismas de ese entonces.

—¿Te acuerdas de ese día, Moony? Fue antes de la final de Quidditch, James estaba muerto de nervios.

Se acuerda de todo, aunque no se reconoce en el muchacho que se pasa la mano por el cabello y se acomoda la capa desde un costado de la fotografía.

—No puedo creer que todavía la tengas.

—La pegué con un hechizo especial, mi madre no pudo sacarla.

Sirius pasa sus dedos sobre el rostro de su yo más joven, pero el chico en la fotografía no parece reaccionar y sigue riéndose junto a sus amigos con la cabeza hacia atrás y las manos apoyadas sobre su estómago.

—No me la pude llevar cuando me fui.

Sirius no lo dice, pero Remus sabe cuánto le ha hecho falta ver sus expresiones de felicidad en una época donde su mayor preocupación era ganar la copa de Quidditch al final de cada año. Y ahí, en el gris de sus ojos, le parece ver un destello del chico de la fotografía.

Doce años con los dementores, y no pudieron destruir por completo a Sirius Black.

Se queda en una de las habitaciones para invitados, al otro extremo de la casa. Desde su ventana puede ver la calle, tenuemente iluminada por un farol mal conservado, pero la mayor parte del tiempo mantiene las cortinas cerradas. Ni siquiera ha traído el gramófono; hay algo en esa casa que no invita a la música ni a las risas, y no son sólo los gritos de Walburga Black cada vez que lo ve aparecer.

No le sorprende que Sirius se haya marchado apenas pudo. Si no fuera por su propio bien, si no lo estuviera buscando el Ministerio, Remus arrendaría una cabaña en la costa, con vista al mar y un jardín donde el perro pudiera correr. Aunque tal vez esa casa acabe con él más rápido de lo que los dementores jamás pudieron.

—Sirius, tienes que comer.

Sólo hablan en la mesa; Remus no se atrevería a llamarlo una conversación, es sólo un intercambio de palabras donde ninguno pregunta, ninguno invita, ninguno hace referencia a las personas que eran antes de todo. No sabría por dónde empezar; todo había parecido tan simple esa primera noche, como si pudieran sonreír y volver atrás el reloj. Pero Sirius se había marchado de nuevo y Remus no sabe qué hacer con él, no sabe cómo hacerlo encajar en su nueva vida. Durante doce años pensó que estaba solo, pensó que sus mejores amigos habían muerto en manos de un traidor a quien jamás podría volver a mirar la cara. Aprendió a soportar la luna llena a solas, a no esperar visitas sorpresivas para su cumpleaños, a dormir sin sueños y  preparar té para uno. Aprendió a llenar ese vacío que dejaron los Merodeadores, y ahora ya no tiene espacio para este Sirius al que no reconoce.

Ambos están haciendo un esfuerzo. Cada mañana se sientan a tomar desayuno y se preguntan cómo durmieron; cada tarde Sirius sirve dos tazas de té y le pregunta si quiere escuchar música. La respuesta siempre es no, y él nunca insiste. Los discos que tiene son todos viejos, y la voz de los cantantes siempre es la de James, las notas agudas siempre son la risa de Lily. Hay demasiados fantasmas en esa casa; no necesitan traer más.

_Basta con nosotros dos, Sirius_.

Por eso, cuando la puerta de su habitación se abre una noche y un enorme perro negro entra intentando no hacer ruido, Remus no le dice nada. Levanta las mantas y se hace a un lado para dejarle espacio al hombre que se tumba frente a él con los ojos abiertos y un abismo de distancia sobre el colchón.

Se miran en silencio hasta que el sol anuncia el comienzo de un nuevo día. Es así cada noche que Sirius se atreve a cruzar el pasillo y entrar en su habitación; no se hablan, no se tocan, pero no pueden quitarse los ojos de encima como si estuvieran buscando algo en la mirada del otro.

—No te vayas —le dice una noche, finalmente, luego de que pasados sólo un par de minutos Sirius se voltee para irse.

—¿Por qué no?

_Porque te necesito_.

—Moony, ¿qué quieres?

_Te quiero a ti, Sirius_.

—Quiero que te quedes.

—¿Para qué?

Le toma la mano antes de que se quite de encima las mantas de la cama y entrelaza sus dedos en un agarre gentil pero firme.

—No sé. Sólo te quiero aquí.

Sirius suspira, pero sujeta su mano también y no se levanta. La piel de sus dedos está más áspera, pero el calor y la forma que tienen de amoldarse a los suyos es la misma de hace catorce años.

—Odio esta casa, Moony.

—Lo sé.

—No puedo aguantar estar aquí encerrado todo el día, todos los días, mientras tú puedes salir y…

—Es por tu bien, Sirius. Aquí estás seguro.

—No puedo respirar, Moony.

Le besa los nudillos de la mano y se acerca lo suficiente para sentir su calor, pero aún sin rozarlo. Sirius ha ganado peso y ya no tiene ese aspecto moribundo, pero aún está herido y Remus no quiere presionarlo si no está listo.

_Yo tampoco estoy listo, Padfoot. Yo tampoco puedo respirar en esta casa que huele a ellos y sólo me recuerda lo mucho que los extraño_.

—Tal vez pueda… tal vez si hablo con Albus y le explico…

—No tienes que hacerlo.

—Por supuesto que sí.

—Gracias, Moony.

Pero no le pregunta, y Sirius no vuelve a insistir.


	20. A love that will never grow old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diciembre, 1995. 
> 
> Advertencias: Smut (no muy bueno, pero smut).

_Go to sleep, may your sweet dreams come true_

_Just lay back in my arms for one more night_

_I’ve this crazy old notion that calls me sometimes_

_Saying this one’s the love of our lives_

-         _Love that will never grow old, Emmylou Harris_

 

Compraron el regalo de Navidad entre los dos. Sirius quería regalarle una motocicleta – _no puedes negar que fueron los mejores años de nuestra vida, Moony, piensa en todas las cosas que podría hacer_ -, y Remus había sugerido una serie de libros sobre la historia de los grandes lugares mágicos de Inglaterra – _es interesante, Padfoot, y mucho más actualizado de lo que Binns podría enseñar_. Finalmente se decidieron sobre una colección sobre magia defensiva práctica y su uso contra las artes oscuras. Remus Lupin los había hojeado en una librería hace un par de meses y deseó haber tenido el dinero para comprárselos en ese mismo instante. Tenía ilustraciones y explicaciones que cualquier estudiante de nivel medio podría seguir sin mayor dificultad, y, con Voldemort recuperando su poder…

Remus fue a comprarlo a la librería al día siguiente y Sirius fue el encargado de envolverlo.

—Me arrepiento, puedes usar magia para envolverlo.

—¿A qué te refieres? Está perfecto, Moony.

—Padfoot, parece como si alguien lo destrozó por completo y luego decidió que la mejor forma de repararlo era usando mucha cinta adhesiva.

Sirius dejó escapar una risa como las de antes y se apoyó sobre su hombro con el regalo aún en la mano.

—Parecemos un matrimonio, Lupin, dando regalos en conjunto y peleando por el envoltorio.

Remus rio con él, pero la sonrisa jamás llegó a sus ojos.

Esa noche Sirius se acuesta a su lado y por primera vez le toca el brazo bajo las sábanas.

—Gracias por comprar el libro, Moony.

—No te preocupes, Sirius, es un regalo de parte de los dos. Y es un buen regalo, muy útil.

—Necesita defenderse, y esa mujer despreciable no les enseñará nada útil.

—Harry estará encantado, es la clase de libro que cualquier joven de su edad querría.

—Te amo, Moony —le dice y lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos, como si se sorprendiera de lo que acaba de decir.

—Padfoot, yo…

—No —lo interrumpe, y su mano se aparta de su brazo para refugiarse bajo la almohada—, no tienes que decir nada. Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, sé que no puedo llegar y esperar que… pero, Moony, lo hago. Todavía, después de todos estos años.

_Después de Azkaban_ , piensan ambos, pero ninguno de ellos se atreve a decir las palabras.

—Sirius, ya no somos las mismas personas de hace años. No puedes fingir que no ha pasado el tiempo y que todo puede seguir como antes, ni siquiera sé quién soy y…

—¿Te acuerdas de esa historia que me contaste hace años, cuando todavía estábamos en el colegio? La de los universos infinitos y las infinitas versiones de tú y yo.

Sí, la recuerda, aunque no sabe muy bien qué tiene que ver con ellos dos, ahora. Uno de sus primos por parte materna le había llevado un libro de física un verano y le había explicado que de acuerdo a lo que planteaba una teoría, existían un número infinito de universos con un número infinito de Remus Lupin. Esa historia era una de sus favoritas, porque un número infinito de Remus Lupin significaba que algún universo él no era un hombre lobo.

—Pero en todos esos universos somos amigos, Padfoot —le había dicho esa vez.

_Todavía es verdad, Sirius_.

—Por supuesto que me acuerdo.

—He estado pensando en esa historia mucho, Moony. Hay tanto que los muggles no saben pero también hay muchas otras cosas que entienden mucho mejor que nosotros.

Remus toma su mano y entrelaza los dedos, incapaz de aguantarse las ganas de tocarlo por un minuto más. Este roce está bien; esto puede soportarlo.

—Creo, Moony, que si existe un número infinito de Remus Lupin, incluso si no tienes la nariz tan grande ni habilidades mágicas ni esa obsesión con el chocolate ni tu talento innato para hacer la mejor taza de té, en todos esos universos estoy enamorado de ti. Porque eres tú, Moony, y no puedo entender cómo puedes verte al espejo y no ver lo que yo veo. Y lo sé, no tienes que decirlo. Somos distintos, la Guerra y estos catorce años separados nos cambiaron y no para mejor. Lo entiendo. Pero este Remus que no sonríe y no me deja salir a la calle porque alguien puede verme sigues siendo tú, y no me importa si tengo que buscar hasta el fondo para encontrarte porque sé que estás ahí. Así que no me digas que estamos demasiado viejos ni demasiado heridos para esto, Moony, porque te sigo amando como hace catorce años.

Tal vez debería levantarse de la cama y pedirle que salga de su habitación. Tal vez debería soltar su mano y aclarar las cosas. Tal vez debería explicarle que sus heridas no se borran con palabras bonitas y una declaración de amor. Pero nada de eso importa porque frente a él, en su cama, está Sirius Black diciéndole que todavía lo ama y no puede pensar en otra cosa más que en lo mucho que le ha hecho falta todos estos años.

Se besan con desesperación, con hambre, con el dolor de estar solos por demasiado tiempo y creer que lo estarán para siempre. Le quita la camiseta casi sin darse cuenta y besa su cuello, sus hombros, el tatuaje que se hizo en el pecho a los dieciséis años, la suave protuberancia de sus costillas bajo la piel, la línea de vello que baja de su ombligo hasta el elástico de sus pantalones y sigue abajo, más abajo. Hubo una época en que conocía ese cuerpo de memoria, en que podría haber dibujado con los ojos cerrados el camino de cada una de sus cicatrices. Las marcas son distintas ahora pero el brillo en los ojos grises es el mismo y Remus no puede esperar a redescubrir ese nuevo Sirius que existe bajo esa nueva piel.

_Te he extrañado tanto tanto tanto…_

—Moony… —gime Sirius entre dientes cuando pasa su mano sobre el bulto en la parte delantera de sus pantalones.

—Podemos parar si quieres, no tenemos que…

_Dí que sí, pídeme que siga, te necesito…_

—No, no pares, sólo…

El segundo beso es más suave. Es el beso que debieron darse en la Casa de los Gritos cuando descubrieron a Peter, o en su habitación la tarde que Remus llegó a quedarse en su casa, o la primera noche que Sirius se coló en su cama. Es un beso lento y paciente, un beso para redescubrir las curvas de sus bocas y los movimientos de sus lenguas.

—Padfoot… —gime en su boca, sin separar sus labios, y sus manos se aferran a su cintura— quiero… —se mueve contra él y puede sentir su erección rozarle el muslo— necesito…

Sirius le quita la parte superior del pijama y le muerde el cuello. Bajo su ropa hay un cuerpo distinto al de hace años, con cicatrices de muchas lunas llena en soledad, y Sirius se toma el tiempo para lamer cada una de ellas antes de quitarle los pantalones y hundir su rostro más abajo.

—Moony —susurra contra su piel mientras lo masturba—, extrañaba esto.

Le besa el interior de los muslos y Remus se aferra al respaldo de la cama porque es _demasiado_ y…

Los labios de Sirius se cierran a su alrededor y hace presión alrededor de la punta antes de deslizarse hacia abajo hasta que puede sentir el calor de su garganta envolviéndolo.

—Me gusta como _sabes_ , Moony…

— _Padfoot_ , no pares…

Apoya una de sus manos sobre su cabeza y lo guía hacia abajo, más rápido, y no puede evitar moverse dentro de él _SiriusOhMerlín_ embiste en su boca y _AsíSigueAsí_ tira de su cabello y…

—Más, Sirius, más…

—No te corras.

—No puedo… si sigues así yo…

Pero Sirius se separa y Remus deja escapar un gemido de frustración. Puede sentir su saliva en su piel y tal vez si se toca sólo un poco sea suficiente, lo _necesita_ , lo…

—No te toques.

—Padfoot, por favor…

—No quiero que te corras en tu mano, Moony —susurra en su oído y le muerde el lóbulo de la oreja—. Quiero que te corras dentro de mí.

Casi basta con esas palabras para hacerle acabar pero entonces Sirius se tumba de espaldas en la cama y en sus ojos Remus sólo ve _deseo_ y _amor_ y _hambre_ y lo besa con desesperación y le baja los pantalones de un solo gesto y _no tengo lubricante_ pero _no importa, no me importa el dolor_ y debería ir despacio pero no puede esperar _hazlo, hazlo despacio pero hazlo_ y Sirius aprieta sus dedos y _relájate, Padfoot, relájate_ y busca en su interior hasta que encuentra ese punto y _mírame, Padfoot, quiero que me mires mientras te toco_ pero Sirius no abre los ojos y no se relaja pero _sigue Moony no pares tócame así Moony_

Le separa las piernas y puede ver sus dedos entrando y saliendo de él, abriéndolo. Le besa el rostro, los labios, el cuello, el pecho, el hueso de la cadera que se le marca demasiado bajo la piel y susurra su nombre como una letanía.

—Te amo, Padfoot, te amo tanto. _Merlín_ , no creo que pueda…

—Hazlo.

—Te va a doler.

—No me importa.

Saca los dedos y empuja la punta de su erección contra su entrada. _Despacio_ , se repite en su cabeza, _despacio_. Sirius está _estrecho_ y no quiere hacerle daño pero cuando siente la punta deslizarse en su interior el lobo se mueve bajo su piel y necesita _más_ necesita _ahora_ necesita _más más más_

Sirius ahoga un gemido contra la almohada y Remus puede sentir el dolor en su voz pero ha pasado demasiado tiempo y Sirius se siente _tan bien_ envolviéndolo y necesita moverse _sólo un poco_ y embiste una vez y _Padfoot te amo_ y está estrecho y cálido y se siente como volver a casa.

Las piernas de Sirius se cierran alrededor de su cuerpo, acercándolo, y se afirma en el respaldo de la cama para penetrarlo con fuerza, con todo la rabia y el dolor contenidos. Si siguen así no van a durar mucho más, pero no puede detenerse ahora y Sirius se aferra a sus hombros, entierra sus uñas en su espalda, se muerde los labios y se mueve bajo él, _contra él_ , y no alcanza a tocarlo cuando se corre bajo él con su nombre en los labios y los ojos apretados en un gesto que es dolor y placer y satisfacción y nostalgia y es el reencuentro y la despedida y todo junto y mezclado y se va a correr ahora también mientras se mueve y es rápido es demasiado rápido pero quiere y Sirius y algo se expande en su estómago y ha pasado tanto tiempo pero se siente como antes mejor que antes y está cerca y se mueve y Sirius le habla le está diciendo algo pero no lo escucha y ahí está y sí y se corre y sigue embistiendo hasta que sus piernas le fallan y cae sobre su pecho sudoroso y repite su nombre Sirius y se están abrazando y Sirius lo besa y todavía está dentro pero no puede moverse y no hace frío pero afuera está lloviendo y Sirius lo tapa con una manta pero no hace frío y tiene sueño pero no puede dormir porque Sirius…

Cuando vuelve en sí, Sirius lo está envolviendo en sus brazos y le besa la nuca con una sonrisa que Remus no puede ver pero siente contra su piel más claramente que si la tuviera frente a sus ojos.

—¿Moony?

—Gracias.

—Te amo.

—Yo también te amo, Padfoot.

—Gracias.

—¿Estás bien?

—Perfectamente.

—¿Quieres dormir?

—Vale.

Se duerme sobre su cama con la espalda pegada al pecho de Sirius y sus piernas entrelazadas, y han pasado más de catorce años desde la última vez pero su olor es el mismo y el ritmo de su respiración no ha cambiado en nada.

Y todavía lo ama. Ama al Sirius de su juventud que se esconde debajo de la piel llena de cicatrices y al Sirius que escapó de Azkaban con nada más que piel sobre sus huesos y al Sirius que después de todos los malos momentos, todas las pérdidas y todos los resentimientos aún puede encontrar razones para amarlo.

_Si existe un número infinito de Sirius Black en un número infinito de universos_ , piensa, y se duerme con una sonrisa en su rostro por primera vez desde 1981.


	21. Woven in my soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts, 1971-73.

_I wanna hide the truth_

_I wanna shelter you_

_But with the beast inside_

_There’s nowhere we can hide_

-         _Demons, Imagine Dragons_

Le resulta fácil mentirles al principio, cuando son sólo tres chicos amables que comparten habitación con él en la torre de Gryffindor. Se ha acostumbrado a mentirle a la gente respecto a su condición; sus padres lo hacen por él todo el tiempo. La primera luna llena tiene lugar sólo un par de semanas después del inicio del año escolar y su cambio de humor es evidente.

—¿Qué pasa, Remus? —le pregunta Peter durante el desayuno del día anterior a la luna llena.

—Nada, Peter, es sólo que mi madre no ha estado bien de salud…

Ninguno sospecha cuando les dice que su madre ha empeorado y Dumbledore le ha dado permiso para que vaya a visitarla al hospital.

—Siempre ha tenido mala salud, pero los últimos meses ha estado más delicada que de costumbre y tengo miedo de que…

Los chicos no siguen preguntando, y Remus agradece en silencio su amabilidad. Podría sentirse culpable, especialmente cuando James le regala su última rana de chocolate para que se la coma durante el viaje en tren, pero Madame Pomfrey se encuentra con él en la puerta del Gran Comedor y no tiene espacio más que para el miedo y el nerviosismo. ¿Y si no resulta? ¿Y si Remus se escapa de la casa y muerde a alguien en el pueblo? ¿Y si alguien se acerca, intrigado por los ruidos, y saca los trozos de madera que bloquean las ventanas?

—No te preocupes, Remus, tenemos todo bajo control. El profesor Dumbledore se encargó de encantar la casa y nadie puede entrar ni salir si no es por el pasadizo que vamos a usar. Puedes quedarte tranquilo.

Pero no consigue calmarse. Las ventanas bloqueadas le recuerdan al ático de su casa; sus padres le aseguraron que era seguro, que habían encantado las paredes para que nada pudiera romperlas, pero eso no había detenido al lobo.

—¿Está segura que no es necesario amarrarme?

A Remus jamás le han gustado las cadenas con las que sus padres lo mantienen sujeto contra la pared, pero sabe que son necesarias así que las soporta con una sonrisa, aun cuando a la mañana siguiente sus muñecas se sienten irritadas y ensangrentadas por la presión y el forcejeo de querer soltarse. Hogwarts es su sueño, es lo que siempre ha querido desde que mostró los primeros signos de habilidad mágica, y si necesitan encadenarlo para permitirle quedarse está dispuesto a hacerlo. Sólo han pasado un par de semanas, pero ya se siente como en casa; no puede permitir que el lobo le quite eso también.

—No, cariño, no es necesario. El profesor Dumbledore es un gran mago, puedes confiar en él.

Se sienta sobre el piso de madera y se despide de la enfermera. Por las rendijas de la pared entran los últimos rayos de sol de la tarde y Remus puede sentir claramente esa mezcla de ansiedad y temor que se apodera de él en las horas previas a la luna. Le gustaría que hubiera música -su madre a veces le pone el viejo gramófono junto a la puerta del sótano a todo volumen- o libros para pasar el rato –su padre suele leerle, sentado en la parte superior de las escaleras, hasta que el sol desaparece y comienzan las transformaciones-, pero no puede arriesgarse a traer cosas que el lobo pueda romper en su desesperación.

Se tumba con los pies hacia la pared y cuenta hasta diez, hasta cien, hasta mil, cuenta cada segundo que pasa hasta que comienza a sentir el ardor extenderse desde su primera cicatriz hasta la punta de sus dedos y su piel se expande.

Transformarse siempre ha sido doloroso. Siente como sus huesos se doblan y sus músculos se desgarran para dar paso a la bestia y su carne se quema bajo la piel, y cierra los ojos como si con ello pudiera detenerlo, como si con evitar mirar a la luna pudiera evitar que lo mire a él. Pero el lobo no tarda en tomar el control y entonces todo se desvanece hasta la mañana siguiente.

Cuando abre los ojos recuerda que mantenerlo encadenado durante sus transformaciones no es sólo bueno para los demás, sino también para él. Cuando el lobo está sujeto contra la pared no se muerde, no se rasguña, no se hiere con la voracidad de un depredador que no puede alcanzar su presa. Esa mañana, al despertar, sólo siente _dolor_ , y en sus labios no hay más sabor que el de la sangre fresca, _su sangre_.

Ese día se queda en un rincón apartado de la enfermería, escondido tras unas cortinas que Madame Pomfrey ha instalado especialmente para él. Tumbado sobre su camilla, con un libro sobre bestias mágicas en la mano, que estaba esperándolo en su mesa de noche antes que llegara –y que no tiene la sección de hombres lobo, muchas gracias-, Remus se toca las cicatrices nuevas hasta que ya no hay sangre sobre su piel. Hay sólo un par que son profundas, sólo un par que dejaran marcas por el resto de su vida, sólo un par que tendrá que preocuparse por mantener ocultas de sus compañeros de habitación.

Un par no suena tan malo. Un par es manejable.

—¿Cómo está tu madre, Remus? —le pregunta James cuando vuelve a la habitación a mediodía del día siguiente.

Ese chico no lo conoce, pero su rostro se ve preocupado y su tono de voz denota real interés. Peter está sentado a su lado con su libro de Historia de la Magia en la mano y la mirada levantada en su dirección. Y Sirius Black está en su cama con las cortinas corridas y no le dirige una sola palabra. Cuando Remus piensa en ellos, y si se permite por un instante olvidar que es un monstruo peligroso y debiera tratar de mantenerse alejado de las personas lo más posible, se imagina que no le costará hacerse amigo de James y Peter, que siempre están sonriendo y parecen interesados en todo lo que tiene que contar, especialmente si se trata de sus primos muggles. Pero Sirius es otra cosa; Sirius no les habla y se mantiene siempre callado en su cama con el rostro enterrado en un libro –aunque no lo está leyendo, Remus lo sabe porque jamás lo ve dar vuelta una página.

Pero dos de tres suena bastante aceptable. Si logra hacerse amigo de esos dos chicos, está seguro que sus años en Hogwarts verdaderamente serán los mejores años de su vida.

—Está bien, James. Sigue delicada, pero está estable, los doctores están confiados en que mejorará —le responde con una sonrisa y se sienta en el suelo junto a Peter—. Muchas gracias por preguntar.

Mentirles se vuelve más difícil después de Navidad. James y Peter le envían un regalo desde sus respectivas casas y Remus no puede esperar para contarle a su madre sobre los nuevos amigos que está haciendo en el colegio mientras toma desayuno con ella y le dice lo mucho que la ha extrañado todos esos meses. Incluso Sirius le deja un par de ranas de chocolate a los pies de su cama antes de bajar a tomar desayuno el primer día luego de que vuelven al castillo.

—¿Ésa era tu madre en el andén? —le pregunta Peter, y Remus recuerda con un nudo en el estómago cuántas veces le pidió que no fuera a dejarlo al tren.

—Sí.

—Se veía muy saludable, tal vez lo peor de su enfermedad ya pasó y no tengas que seguir preocupándote.

James le sonríe y Remus siente un peso en el estómago con cada nueva palabra de ánimo que sus amigos - _¿puedo decirles así, mamá? Peter le escribió a su madre sobre nosotros y dijo que éramos sus amigos así que creo que está bien_ \- le susurran sobre las tostadas llenas de mantequilla.

—Parece una señora muy agradable. Espero que se mejore —le dice Sirius antes de entrar a la clase de Pociones y Remus se siente aún más culpable.

—Gracias, Sirius —le responde, rogando porque interprete la angustia en su voz como producto del temor de perder a su madre y no como consecuencia del desprecio que siente hacía sí mismo por hacerse amigos gracias a una mentira.

Cuando tiene que despedirse de ellos por una nueva luna llena no tiene que fingir las lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Tu madre se va a poner mejor, Remus, ya verás como en un par de días estarás de vuelta diciéndonos que ya se siente bien.

En momentos como ése le gustaría decirles. Le gustaría poder sentarse con ellos y contarles que no se va una vez al mes porque su madre esté enferma sino porque _él_ tiene un problema, porque se convierte en un monstruo y no puede quedarse cerca del castillo porque es demasiado peligroso. Pero con cada mes que pasa es más difícil y antes de darse cuenta está en su segundo año en Hogwarts y se ha escrito decenas de cartas con cada uno de ellos durante el verano, incluso con Sirius aunque sus cartas son menos frecuentes y mucho más cortas.

—¿Tu madre está enferma de nuevo?

—Tiene muy mala salud, Sirius —le responde mientras termina de ordenar su ropa en su baúl.

—Espero que se mejore pronto.

_Y yo espero que ustedes nunca se den cuenta de la verdad_. Remus Lupin jamás pensó que tendría amigos como ellos, amigos con los que reírse en las tardes después de clases y en quienes apoyarse cuando no se siente bien. Parece casi desleal tener que mentirles todos los meses, tener que basar su amistad sobre la idea de que su madre está enferma cuando es él quien está mal, tener que preocuparlos y despedirse de ellos mientras espera que algún día alguien encuentre una cura. Y tal vez no sea una amistad de verdad si está basada en mentiras, pero es más de lo que jamás podría esperar. Se ha perdido de muchas cosas por ser un licántropo; pero no se va a perder la oportunidad de al menos fingir que es un chico normal.

—Sí, yo también lo espero —le dice y sonríe antes de desaparecer por la puerta de su dormitorio hacia el Gran Comedor, donde Madame Pomfrey lo espera para llevarlo a un lugar seguro para él y para todos los demás.

 

 


	22. The Werewolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts, 1972.

_These things that have comforted me, I drive away_  
This place that is my home I cannot stay  
My only faith's in the broken bones and bruises I display

-         _The Wrestler, Bruce Springsteen_

 

—Sirius, Peter, ¿están despiertos?—les pregunta James una noche, en el silencio del dormitorio.

Sólo están ellos tres. La madre de Remus se ha enfermado de nuevo y su amigo tuvo que volver a casa la noche anterior. Sirius en un principio pensó que jamás podría ser amigo de ese chico delgado con la nariz demasiado larga y una expresión siempre nerviosa en su rostro, pero ahora debe admitir que no es lo mismo cuando él no está.

—Ahora sí.

—¡Sirius! ¿Qué pasa, James?

—Estaba pensando…

—Vaya sorpresa —exclama Sirius y se voltea hacia su cama, con las cortinas abiertas.

La luna llena entra por la ventana de su habitación e ilumina el rostro de James, su entrecejo fruncido, sus labios apretados…

—Creo que Remus es un hombre lobo.

Peter abre los ojos como platos y Sirius tiene que hacer un esfuerzo para no reírse en su cara.

—James, ¿te pegaste en la cabeza de nuevo?

—Estoy hablando en serio, Sirius.

—Remus John Lupin, ¿un hombre lobo? ¿Estás hablando en serio?

—¿Estás seguro, James?

—James, el chico dobla sus calcetines. Sus calcetines, ¿quién dobla sus calcetines? Y guarda todas sus cosas perfectamente ordenadas y la ropa le queda demasiado grande y nunca desobedece a los profesores y ni siquiera le grita a los chicos mayores cuando se tropiezan con él en el pasillo —hace una pausa y se voltea hacia la ventana—. Remus no es un hombre lobo, James.

—Sirius, piénsalo. Una vez al mes, sin falta, va a ver a su madre enferma. Siempre para luna llena. Y cuando vuelve tiene cicatrices en los brazos, yo sé que tú se las has visto.

No eran amigos la primera vez que Remus se fue a su casa para acompañar a su madre enferma, pero Sirius se había dado cuenta de las  marcas bajo las mangas de su camisa y alrededor de su cuello de todas maneras, marcas que se multiplicaban después de cada visita. Al principio pensó que  tal vez sus padres… pero el señor y la señora Lupin se veían tan amables, tan dóciles, no parecía posible que…

Y Remus siempre se ve enfermo antes de ir a su casa, y los días después, cuando ya está en el castillo. Y si lo considera, siempre ha sido alrededor de la luna llena.

Pero Remus es su amigo, Remus es un chico normal como ellos, no es posible, no puede ser un hombre lobo. ¿Cómo permitirían los profesores que un hombre lobo compartiera habitación con ellos? No puede ser, no tiene sentido; tiene que haber otra explicación.

—Quizás se mete en peleas con los chicos del barrio o qué sé yo.

—Remus no se metería en peleas, acabas de decir…

—¡Sé lo que dije! Pero, James, piénsalo. Es Remus, nuestro Remus —traga saliva y mira a Peter, pero él también tiene dudas—. No puede ser un monstruo.

—No dije que lo fuera —dice James en un tono de voz casi inaudible, y se sienta sobre su cama con las manos sobre las rodillas—. Pero creo que… creo que es un hombre lobo.

Remus vuelve la tarde del día siguiente con una cicatriz en su mejilla y duerme hasta la mañana. Sirius lo mira a través de su cortina y tiene que admitir que los argumentos de James tienen sentido, que todo calza, pero ese chico que duerme con las sábanas hasta el cuello y los ojos apretados no parece capaz de hacerle daño a nadie; no hay forma de que sea un monstruo.

_Aunque, tal vez, no tenga que serlo. Tal vez pueda seguir siendo Remus, sólo que con un pequeño detalle_.

Un par de meses más tarde, y después de mucho conversarlo entre ellos, deciden hablar con él.

—¿Y si se molesta? No sé, James, creo que tal vez nos hubiera contado si quisiera que supiéramos.

—Peter, por supuesto que no nos contaría. Imagínate lo asustado que está; la comunidad mágica no es muy tolerante con los hombres lobo.

—Es Remus, Peter. Vamos a decirle que somos sus amigos y que no nos importa lo que haga una noche al mes, y luego lloraremos como nenas y nos abrazaremos hasta la próxima luna llena.

_Porque nada tiene que cambiar; Remus puede seguir siendo el mismo Remus de siempre_.

—Remus, tenemos que hablar contigo.  

—¿Peter?

—Remus, lo sabemos.

—¿Qué cosa, James?

—Remus, sabemos tu secreto.

Por un segundo, Sirius piensa que se va a desmayar. Todo el color abandona su rostro y se queda quieto sobre el sillón, demasiado quieto. Cuando finalmente habla su voz está teñida de un nerviosismo mal disimulado, y su mirada se mantiene  fija en la chimenea frente a sus pies.

—No sé de qué están hablando.

—Remus, está bién.

_No, no está bien_. Remus se ve pálido y pareciera que va a vomitar en cualquier momento, por supuesto que no está bien.

—Sirius, James, Peter, en verdad no sé qué…

—Sabemos que no te vas a ver a tu madre enferma, Remus. Sabemos por qué desapareces las noches de luna llena.

Se levanta del sillón pero las piernas le tiemblan y Sirius piensa que en cualquier momento va a caerse. Da un par de pasos hacia él, pero Remus se aleja y se voltea, dándoles la espalda.

—Lo… lo siento. No se preocupen, hablaré con la profesora McGonagall y le explicaré que…

—Remus…

—Me iré antes de que termine la semana. No se preocupen.

—¿Por qué te vas a ir? —pregunta Peter, y cuando Remus le responde Sirius puede sentir las lágrimas en su voz.

—Porque soy un monstruo, Peter, y nadie quiere compartir habitación con un monstruo.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Sí, lo es, James.

—Por supuesto que es cierto, nadie quiere compartir habitación con un monstruo.

Remus se voltea hacia él y tiene los ojos enrojecidos pero no le dice nada, no da un paso adelante ni amenaza con irse. Se queda de pie, como petrificado, junto al fuego. James sí se mueve, pero Sirius levanta una mano y lo detiene antes que pueda golpearlo. Tiene que decir esto, aunque Remus y él no sean tan amigos, porque es el único de los tres que entiende lo que es odiar la sangre que por sus venas.

—El punto, Remus, es que tú no eres un monstruo. Sólo eres un chico que dobla sus calcetines y tiene la nariz demasiado grande y usa ropa al menos tres tallas más grande. Discúlpame si no estoy temblando de miedo.

—Sirius, no es gracioso.

_No, por supuesto que no lo es_. Da dos pasos hacia él y no sabe muy bien en qué está pensando pero Remus está llorando y hay algo en su mirada que está profundamente roto y tiene que hacer algo, cualquier cosa, porque verlo así le duele también a él. Así que lo abraza con fuerza –Sirius Black, primogénito de Walburga Black, abrazando a un hombre lobo de sangre mezclada- y le habla bajito, como si sólo quisiera que él lo escuchara.

—Nada ha cambiado, Remus. Sigues siendo el mismo de siempre, sólo que ahora sabemos de… tu pequeño problema peludo —no puede aguantar la risa y el nudo en su pecho que no sabía que tenía se relaja cuando siente la risa de su amigo contra su hombro—. No es nada más que eso, Remus, no define quién eres. No eres un monstruo.

James y Peter se unen al abrazo y se quedan así un par de minutos hasta que ya no pueden soportarlo y se separan entre risas y codazos.

—¿De verdad pensar que te echaríamos del dormitorio?

—Bueno… pensé que me querrían fuera del castillo. No es como si…

—¿Te das cuenta, Remus, de lo que esto significa? Tenemos un hombre lobo a nuestra disposición que podemos usar para sembrar el terror entre nuestros enemigos. Si piensas que dejaremos pasar una oportunidad como esa, estás muy equivocado.

Remus se ríe y Sirius apoya la espalda contra la pared, sonriendo por ellos dos. Es verdad lo que le dijo, el hombre lobo no tiene que definirlo. Así como su sangre no lo define a él.

El mes siguiente es la primera luna llena en su vida que Remus no espera con angustia. James le ha regalado un gramófono especialmente encantado para no romperse –he escuchado que la música calma a las bestias, Remus, no pierdes nada con intentar-, Peter le ha prestado una serie de libros de aventuras sobre un cazador de vampiros –mi madre me los regaló pero creo que te podrían gustar más a ti-, y Sirius… no sabe cómo lo ha hecho Sirius, pero cuando vuelve a su habitación pasado el mediodía hay una taza de chocolate caliente esperándolo junto a su cama y sus cosas están perfectamente ordenadas sobre su baúl.

Por primera vez desde que esa bestia lo mordió, Remus no se siente como un monstruo. Como dijeron sus amigos –sus _amigos_ , la palabra suena extraña en su cabeza-, sólo es un chico con un pequeño problema peludo. Y cuando se mira al espejo para ver sus nuevas cicatrices, Remus Lupin no ve un hombre lobo en forma humana, sino solamente a un chico de doce años con la ropa demasiado grande y una nariz que sobresale en su rostro.

Sólo Remus John Lupin.

Humano.  


	23. I only wanna be with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts, 1977.

_You and me_

_We come from different worlds_

_You like to laugh at me_

_When I look at other girls_

-         Only wanna be with you, Hootie & The Blowfish

 

Se despierta la mañana de año nuevo en la cama de Sirius, con sus brazos rodeándole la cintura y su respiración en su cuello. La habitación todavía huele a alcohol y tabaco y marihuana, y le cuesta creer que este día que se siente igual a todos los otros días sea el primero de un nuevo año. En los libros, el primer día del año siempre viene cargado de promesas, de sueños, de expectativas, de grandes revelaciones y grandes resoluciones. Pero este día se siente igual a los últimos cinco días; se despierta con el torso desnudo de Sirius presionando su espalda, sus manos acariciando distraídamente el hueso de su cadera y la sensación de sentirse profundamente _querido_.

Tal vez el año empezó antes para él; tal vez su gran revelación ocurrió la noche que Sirius lo besó por primera vez, o la mañana de Navidad cuando supo que estaba enamorado, o la noche de Navidad cuando Sirius se corrió en su boca.

—Te quiero —le susurra a la almohada, y un instante después los labios que descansaban sobre su cuello se mueven lentamente hacia el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Buenos días, Moony.

—Feliz año nuevo —le responde y se voltea con una sonrisa.

Han despertado así todas las mañanas desde que James y Peter se fueron a pasar las fiestas a sus casas. Cuando abre los ojos sólo puede sentir su calor y su cuerpo envolviéndolo, con una cercanía y una intimidad distinta a la de todas las otras mañanas.

—Podríamos ir a Hogsmeade hoy día, ¿qué dices, señor prefecto?

—No creo que nos den permiso —le responde y hunde los dedos en su cabello.

Si pudiera quedarse todos los días suspendido en esa mañana, sin pensar en la luna llena ni en los exámenes ni en los profesores ni en sus tareas de prefecto, la vida sería todo lo que siempre ha querido.

—¿Permiso? Remus, esas no son las palabras de un Merodeador.

Se demoran tres veces más de lo normal en llegar a la bodega de Honeydukes por el pasadizo que descubrieron en tercer año. Sirius insiste en empujarlo contra la pared y besarlo hasta que a ambos les falta el aire y les aprietan los pantalones, y Remus insiste en responderle acorralándolo y embistiendo contra él hasta que está _tan cerca_ que tiene que parar o tendrán que volver al castillo por un cambio de ropa. En momentos como esos, los dos solos en la oscuridad de un corredor que nadie más conoce, Remus siente que podrían ser como cualquier otra pareja de estudiantes con las hormonas alborotadas y mucho tiempo a solas.

_Sólo que no somos una pareja, no oficialmente al menos_.

Compran suficientes dulces como para sobrevivir tres meses en medio de la nada. En Las Tres Escobas piden dos cervezas de mantequilla y Sirius desliza la mano sobre su muslo cuando nadie está mirando.

—¡Sirius!

—¿Sí, Remus?

—Para. Alguien puede ver.

Su única respuesta es una sonrisa maliciosa y el roce de la punta de sus dedos sobre la parte interior de sus muslos. Podría ahogarse con su cerveza de mantequilla aquí y ahora, si no fuera porque un grupo de chicas – _claramente mayores que nosotros, no se ven como estudiantes_ \- se acercan a ellos contoneando las caderas.

—Hola, guapos. ¿Están ocupadas estas sillas?

Remus va a contestarles pero Sirius les sonríe con todos los dientes y la suave caricia de su mano desaparece de inmediato.

_Genial. Perfecto. Mierda_.

Sirius es guapo, tendría que ser idiota para no darse cuenta. Desde que estaban en tercer año las chicas comenzaron a reírse cuando pasaban por su lado en el pasillo, y desde quinto año comenzaron a dejar cartas sobre su mesa a la hora del desayuno. No son sólo sus ojos grises ni su cabello oscuro que le cae sobre los hombros con una gracia que, Remus lo sabe, no tendrá nunca el cabello de otro ser humano sobre esta tierra. Sirius, aunque lo niegue y le dé la espalda, viene de un mundo donde siempre le enseñaron a caminar con la frente en alto, y aunque escuche música muggle y tenga una moto voladora y use una chaqueta de cuero, sigue teniendo esas maneras aristocráticas en la forma que tiene de quitarse el cabello de la frente y girarse en la silla cuando alguien le habla.

Y funciona con él, también. Porque Remus Lupin conoce al Sirius que nadie más ve, al Sirius que lo besa por las mañanas y lo mira con una expresión de pregunta en las mañanas como si temiera que cambiara de opinión y decidiera que no quiere a un Black en su cama, pero Remus no viene de ese mismo mundo y aunque ahora formen parte de uno nuevo, uno que es sólo para ellos cinco, tiene que reconocer que existe algo profundamente atrayente en la forma en que Sirius toma su taza de té por las mañanas y que jamás va a desaparecer, por mucho que lo intente.

—¿Qué dices, Moony? —le pregunta, demasiado cerca de su oído, y Remus tiene que resistir las ganas de golpearlo… o besarlo furiosamente contra la mesa—, ¿están ocupadas las sillas?

—No sé, Padfoot, te preguntaron a ti —responde, intentando sonar más molesto de lo que verdaderamente se siente.

—Lo siento, chicas. Me encantaría decirles que las sillas están libres, pero me temo que mi novio se ha puesto celoso.

Le pega un puntapié bajo la mesa pero, cuando las chicas se retiran con una expresión escandalizada, no puede contener la risa por más tiempo.

—¡Sirius!

—Me dolió, Moony —le reclama pero ríe con él y le toma la mano bajo la mesa.

—Las cosas que dices, alguien puede escucharte.

—No tienen que ser mentira —le responde, pero se ríe de inmediato y levanta la jarra de cerveza antes de beber de un sorbo todo el líquido que queda.

Remus nunca sabe cuándo está hablando en serio y cuándo en broma, pero el nudo en su estómago está siempre ahí de todas maneras.

Se besan contra la puerta de la habitación y Sirius le quita la camiseta de un tirón. Le muerde el cuello, el hombro, la clavícula, y lo empuja hasta que las rodillas de Remus se doblan y cae sobre el colchón con un ruido sordo.

—¿Sirius?

—Te quiero, Moony, te quiero —repite una y otra vez y desabrocha el botón de sus pantalones con dedos temblorosos.

—Pads, ¿estás bien?

Lo besa contra el colchón y mueve su mano con rapidez, casi con furia, hasta que Remus tiene que detenerlo porque es _demasiado_ y no está seguro de si le gusta, de si quiere que sea _así_.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Te quiero, Moony.

—Yo también te quiero, Padfoot.

Se sienta en la cama y le toma las manos. Besa cada uno de sus dedos y mira a través de sus pestañas como el rostro de Sirius se relaja hasta que vuelve a ser el mismo de siempre, el que se ríe en todo momento y no parece tomarse nada demasiado en serio.

—¿Qué pasa? —repite, con un tono de voz más suave y su mano acariciando con suavidad la mejilla de Sirius.

—No estoy muy seguro, creo que debería preguntártelo a ti.

—¿Es por lo de las Tres Escobas? Sirius, no sé cuál es tu idea de diversión pero…

—No sé si te avergüenzas, Moony, o es parte de tu idea de que por ser un hombre lobo te mereces lo peor que el mundo tenga para entregarte. Pero a mí no me avergüenza estar enamorado de ti.

Lo dice mirándolo a los ojos, con una intensidad en su rostro que Remus pocas veces ha visto. Le gustaría poder besarlo y cerrar los ojos y dejarse abrazar y decirle que tiene razón, que pueden estar juntos y admitirlo abiertamente y decirse que se aman y contarle a todos sus amigos. Pero Sirius está acostumbrado a caminar con la cabeza en alto, y un hombre lobo no tiene nada que ofrecerle más que dolor y vergüenza y humillación y el rechazo de toda la comunidad mágica. Y Sirius puede decir que no le importa, puede decir que Remus es más que el lobo, puede decir que no le interesa ser parte de una comunidad que le da la espalda a las personas más importantes en su vida, y probablemente tenga razón, pero Remus no puede pedirle que renuncie a todo por él.

—Sirius, no tienes idea de lo que estás hablando. No sabes lo que es ver rechazo y desprecio en los ojos de todas las personas a tu alrededor ni…

—Si lo sé, pero decidí que esas personas no valían la pena.

_Por supuesto._ Sirius siempre actúa como si el quiebre con su familia no fuera importante, pero por supuesto que no es tan fácil, por supuesto que fue difícil esos años con su familia hasta que finalmente decidió irse.

—No quiero obligarte a hacerlo de nuevo.

—No me estás obligando a nada.

Se abrazan bajo las sábanas con las manos entrelazadas. Remus le besa el cuello, la mejilla, los labios, la nariz, hasta que no queda un centímetro de su rostro que no ha besado.

—Te amo, Moony.

Su estómago da un vuelco y siente el temor tan conocido extenderse por su cuerpo como un escalofrío, pero si Sirius puede enfrentar esto entonces él también. _Ambos somos de Gryffindor_ , _después de todo_.

—Yo también te amo, Padfoot.

—Quiero estar contigo ahora y cuando salgamos de Hogwarts y todos los días de nuestra vida hasta que seamos muy viejos. O alguna cursilería por el estilo.

—Bueno. Si tanto quieres que sea tu novio, Sirius, creo que puedo hacer un sacrificio.

Se ríen con las frentes apoyadas una contra la otra y mirándose a los ojos hasta que el nerviosismo pasa y sólo quedan ellos dos y la sensación de un giro importante.

—Feliz año nuevo, Sirius.


	24. Killing me (and taking control)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Londres, 1996.

_Now they're going to bed_   
_And my stomach is sick_   
_And it's all in my head_

_But she's touching his chest now_   
_He takes off her dress now_   
_Let me go_

-       _Mr. Brightside, The Killers_

—Le gustas —le dice Sirius una mañana, sentado a los pies de su cama en Grimmauld Place.  

—¿Disculpa? —pregunta, sin quitar la mirada de su libro.

—Le gustas, Remus —repite, y su tono de voz suena profundamente indignado—. Todo el mundo se ha dado cuenta.

Deja el libro sobre la cama, a su lado, y fija sus ojos marrones sobre los grises de Sirius. No está bromeando, en su expresión no hay siquiera una mínima insinuación de risa; cuando le devuelve la mirada, sólo puede ver enfado.

—¿De quién estamos hablando, Sirius?

—Tonks.

Tiene que ser una broma.

—¿Tu sobrina, Tonks? ¿13 años menor que yo, Tonks?

Como única respuesta recibe algo que suena parecido a un bufido y Sirius se deja caer sobre el piso con los brazos alrededor de las rodillas y el rostro volteado hacia la pared. Probablemente reírse sea una mala idea, pero Remus no puede tomarse en serio sus palabras; Sirius ha dicho muchas cosas absurdas a lo largo de su vida pero ésta definitivamente se lleva el premio.

—Sirius… ¿estás celoso de Nymphadora Tonks?

—No.

Se sienta a su lado, sobre el piso, y roza con sus dedos el dorso de su mano. Sirius no se voltea, pero puede sentir como sus hombros se relajan y se acerca un poco, sólo un poco, a él.

—No estoy celoso, Remus.

—Vale —le responde y besa uno a uno sus dedos.

Los últimos meses han sido particularmente difíciles. Voldemort parece decidido a hacerse con el poder lo antes posible, y cada semana tiene nuevas misiones, cada una más lejos de casa que la anterior. Sirius no puede acompañarlo, por supuesto. Dumbledore no se lo permite y, aunque jamás lo dice, Remus está de acuerdo; el Ministerio todavía lo está buscando y si saben que está rondando libremente en alguna parte de Inglaterra… No puede volver a Azkaban, lo destruiría más de lo que lo está haciendo esta casa.

_Suponiendo que el Ministerio lo envíe a Azkaban y no decida una sentencia más drástica_.

—Te extrañé —le dice y finalmente se voltea hacia él, con el entrecejo aún fruncido.

—Lo sé —le responde y entrelaza los dedos, levantando su brazo para besar la piel de su muñeca—. Yo también te extrañé, el viaje salió más largo de lo que pensábamos en un principio.

Cada vez se le hace más difícil despedirse de él, y no es sólo el miedo a que cada misión sea la última. Esa casa lo está consumiendo, está llevándose al Sirius que conoció y amó de una forma que la primera guerra jamás pudo.

—Llévame contigo la próxima vez —le pide, y entierra el rostro en la curva de su cuello.

Pero Remus no le responde. Entierra los dedos en su cabello y cierra los ojos, y se quedan en silencio hasta que alguien golpea la puerta y los obliga a volver al mundo.

 

Remus sólo sale en misiones con _ella_. No es que le moleste, pero la chica claramente siente algo por él y no se molesta en disimularlo. Y Remus, el bueno de Remus, no es capaz de darse cuenta que su cabello es de un rosa más brillante cuando lo mira y su sonrisa se amplía sólo para él.

_O tal vez se da cuenta y no le molesta_ , piensa con amargura y se sirve otro vaso de whisky de fuego.

Probablemente no debiera beber tanto, probablemente debiera estar alerta por si alguien vuelve a casa herido o algo por el estilo, pero últimamente ni siquiera Remus se aparece en la casa y son sólo él y su madre, él y Kreacher, él y los recuerdos de una infancia que nunca fue feliz pero a la que prefiere mil veces a esta tortura.

Incluso Azkaban es mejor que Grimmauld Place.

Cuando Remus regresa se está riendo. Afuera hay una guerra, hay gente muriendo, y él se está _riendo_. _Ella_ está apoyada en su hombro y se ríe con el rostro demasiado cerca de su cuerpo, pero a él no parece molestarle. _Por supuesto que no_. Se sirve otro vaso de whisky e intenta no voltearse hacia la puerta cuando los siente entrar en la habitación.

—Sirius… —dice Remus, y la risa desaparece por completo de su voz.

—Bienvenido a casa —le responde y se levanta con dificultad.

El piso tiembla bajo sus pies, pero no se detiene en su avance hacia la puerta. No quiere estar en esa habitación con él, con _ella_ , sintiéndose como un extraño en esta casa que se supone le pertenece, como un perro enfermo al que hay que cuidar.

—No se preocupen por mí, yo me voy. Pueden seguir con su _diversión_ —les dice y empuja la puerta con todo el cuerpo, intentando no tropezar, no caer, no humillarse delante de ellos.

No se suponía que las cosas fueran así. Cuando se besaron la primera vez en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, en otra vida, y cuando se besaron por primera vez en la habitación de invitados en Grimmauld Place, en un tiempo igual de lejano, Sirius sintió que todo estaría bien siempre y cuando tuviera esos labios cerca de él. Se suponía que iba a ser así por siempre; que envejecerían juntos en ese departamento de Londres y James los iría a visitar con sus hijos y sus nietos. Se suponía que serían felices por siempre, que aun el mundo estuviera fuera de control ellos siempre podrían estar seguros del amor que se tenían el uno al otro.

Pero eso era antes de las sospechas, antes de la muerte de James, antes de Azkaban. Lleva dos años fuera de esa prisión pero los dementores lo acompañan a donde quiera que vaya. Doce años es demasiado tiempo como para pedirle a Remus que lo esperara, demasiado tiempo como para esperar que sean las mismas personas que se besaban cada mañana sobre la cama que compartían y se hacían promesas para después de la guerra.

Ahora él es un fantasma, y Remus la tiene a ella.

—¿Se puede saber qué mierda te pasa? —exclama Remus desde la puerta, furioso.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se enojará tu novia si la dejas sola? —le responde, con veneno en su voz y lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Estás borracho.

Se deja caer sobre el colchón y se tapa hasta la cintura con una de las mantas, dándole la espalda.

—Ándate, Remus.

—No.

—Déjame solo.

—No —le responde, esta vez con menos rabia en su voz.

Siente un peso familiar hundir el colchón a su lado y Remus rodea su cintura con un brazo. Respira contra su espalda y roza con su nariz el espacio entre sus hombros, pero Sirius no puede voltearse y responder a sus caricias. Pueden besarse, pueden tocarse, pueden hacer el amor y fingir que nada ha cambiado en todos estos años, pero nada hará que deje de ser una mentira.

—Háblame, Sirius.

—Quiero estar solo.

—Te extrañé.

_No, no es cierto._

—No parecías muy nostálgico cuando llegaste, todo risas y coqueteos con…

—No voy a pasar por esto de nuevo.

Su voz suena firme, segura, y Sirius quiere creerle a la indignación en sus palabras, quiere creer que todo lo que piensa es ridículo y que Remus aún lo ama, pero nada puede hacerlo olvidar, ni siquiera por un instante, que Remus ya no se ríe con él y no se aleja cuando _ella_ le acaricia el brazo en la mesa del desayuno.

—Tonks no tiene esa clase de sentimientos por mí. Es una mujer joven, Sirius, llena de vida —agrega mientras acaricia su piel bajo la camiseta—, y yo soy un hombre lobo desempleado con canas en el cabello.

—Yo tengo esa clase de sentimientos por ti, ¿en qué me convierte eso?

Desearía que no se le notara el dolor en su voz, pero al menos uno de los dos tiene que ser sincero.

—Sirius, no quise decir…

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Que no te atreves a decirle que sí por miedo a arruinarle la vida? ¿Que no eres lo suficientemente bueno para ella pero sí para mí? No necesito tu lástima, Lupin.

—Padfoot…

—Déjame solo.

Puede escuchar la voz de Remus del otro lado de la puerta cerrada, y a _ella_ respondiéndole con falsa preocupación en su voz. Los pasos se alejan por el pasillo, _juntos_ , y Sirius tiene que contenerse para no golpear la almohada bajo su cabeza. Puede verlos conversando entre risas en el pasillo, fuera de la habitación de Remus. _Ella_ rozaría su brazo con una sonrisa coqueta y él por primera vez no le diría que no. Y se besarían como Remus sólo lo besa a él, empujándola contra la pared y moviendo sus caderas contra su cuerpo. Y _ella_ gemiría en su oído y le quitaría la camisa, y Remus le besaría el cuello y sujetarían sus caderas, y caerían sobre la cama mientras se desvisten y…

Cuando Remus entra en la habitación, Sirius entierra el rostro en la almohada para que no lo escuche llorar.

—¿Estás bien?

_No_.

—Lo siento, Padfoot.

_Dime que no estabas con ella, dime que no estabas con ella, dime…_

—Quiero quedarme contigo esta noche.

Se voltea en la cama y levanta las mantas para que Remus, con la misma ropa con la que salió días antes, se acueste a su lado y seque sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

—Todavía te amo —le dice y le besa la mejilla— y no te tengo lástima —desliza su lengua por sobre la curva de su nariz y cuela las manos bajo su camiseta— y no me importa quién pueda tener sentimientos por mí —roza los labios con los suyos y sonríe contra su piel— porque te extraño y sólo quiero estar contigo.

Sirius lo besa con desesperación, con rabia, con toda la angustia de tener que quedarse prisionero en esa casa de la que escapó hace muchos años, con el miedo de perderlo y la tranquilidad efímera de saber que aún es suyo.

—No soporto estar en esta casa, sin ti, y saber que estás ahí con ella y que en cualquier momento podría pasarte algo y nunca te volveré a ver y…

Lo interrumpe con un beso y le quita la camiseta.

—Estoy aquí ahora.

—¿Cuándo te vas de nuevo?

—No importa —le baja los pantalones y rasguña su espalda, buscando la fricción.

—Quiero ir contigo.

—No —su tono de voz es cortante y Sirius no le dice nada—. Necesito saber que estás a salvo.

—¿Vas a volver, Moony?

Remus empuja dentro de él, sin prepararlo, y _duele_ pero no le importa. Es el único dolor que lo devuelve a la vida.

—Siempre, Padfoot, siempre.


	25. He says that long ago he knew someone (but now he’s gone)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Londres, 1981. 
> 
> Angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: El próximo capítulo va a ser la continuación inmediata de este.

_And in her eyes you see nothing_

_No sign of love behind the tears_

_Cried for no one_

_A love that should have lasted years_

-       _For no one, The Beatles_

Se suponía que el mundo iba a quedarse fuera de su departamento. Se suponía que esas cuatro paredes serían un refugio, un lugar donde poner todo lo demás entre paréntesis y fingir que aún eran los dos jóvenes que se enamoraron años atrás en Hogwarts, fingir que no eran distintos a otros magos de veintiún años, fingir que no acababan de enterrar el cuerpo de otro de sus amigos, fingir que las pisadas merodeando la calle frente a su apartamento eran de personas comunes y corrientes esperando el autobús nocturno.

Se suponía que iban a luchar juntos codo a codo y estarían juntos hasta el final, acompañándose como siempre lo hicieron durante sus años en Hogwarts. Se suponía que se lamerían las heridas cada noche y que cuando la guerra terminara reconstruirían el mundo juntos. Se suponía que vencerían a los mortífagos y saldrían ilesos.

Pero eso no es posible. Nunca lo fue, no realmente. Era una absurda ilusión de juventud creer que podrían atravesar una guerra así sin más heridas que aquellas dejadas en su cuerpo por las maldiciones de los mortífagos.

Ahora discuten más que antes y Sirius apenas lo mira. Todavía duermen abrazados y cuando Remus se voltea en la mitad de la noche, atormentado por los recuerdos y las pesadillas, Sirius no evita sus caricias ni desvía el rostro cuando lo besa. Quizás sea temporal, quizás cuando todo esto pase, cuando la guerra se acabe, también lo hagan las peleas y los silencios que cada vez se hacen más frecuentes.

—Te amo, Sirius —le susurra cada noche antes de dormir y él siempre le responde, aunque últimamente incluso esas palabras se han vuelto menos frecuentes.

Pero la guerra no puede destruirlos. Puede destruir sus cuerpos, puede destruir a sus amigos, puede incluso destruir sus recuerdos, pero no puede acabar con lo que siente por él. No va a permitirlo. Ha perdido tanto… no puede perderlo a él también.

 

Cuando tienen su última pelea, Remus no sabe que es la última.

Esa mañana ha recorrido las calles de Londres, buscando la ciudad donde se perdieron el verano antes de su séptimo año en Hogwarts, besándose en cada callejón y tomándose fotografías con la cámara de Lily bajo cada farola.

No sabe cómo, pero de alguna manera sus pasos lo llevan a la pequeña pastelería donde desayunaron después de que la policía soltara a James y a Sirius — _estos muggles no tienen sentido del humor, Remus, por supuesto que fue divertido hacer bailar una estatua de la reina frente al palacio de Buckingham_. Los padres de James se lo habían llevado a casa, pero Sirius les suplicó una mañana más en la ciudad y el señor y la señora Potter no pudieron decirle que no. Así que entraron en la única tienda abierta a esas horas de la mañana y pidieron un pastel de chocolate para los dos.

—Moony, prométeme que vendremos cada verano a comernos uno de estos pasteles.

—Lo prometo, Padfoot.

Nunca habían vuelto. El siguiente verano estuvieron un mes desconectados del mundo en la cabaña de los padres de James y luego vino el trabajo con la Orden y los constantes enfrentamientos con los mortífagos. Pero la tienda sigue ahí, como si estuviera esperándolos con infinita paciencia, y Remus no puede evitar entrar y comprar un enorme trozo de pastel de chocolate. Se lo llevará a Sirius, será una sorpresa. Comerán juntos frente a la ventana y llenaran la cama de migas como esa primera mañana que pasaron juntos con el departamento y reirán como antes y todo estará bien de nuevo.

 

—¿Dónde estabas? —le pregunta Sirius con un tono de voz extrañamente frío, un tono de voz que jamás ha usado con él, un tono de voz cargado de rabia contenida.

Se le erizan los pelos de la nuca sólo de ver sus ojos.

—¿Ah? Estaba en una…

Levanta la caja que lleva en sus manos pero Sirius no mira más que sus ojos con una expresión que intenta ser indiferente pero es incapaz de ocultar la ira.

—No me digas que estabas con la Orden —lo interrumpe, levantándose de la silla—.Dumbledore dijo que no te habían enviado a ninguna parte.

No, algo no está bien. Sirius conoce sus misiones de antemano, no necesita preguntarle a Albus. A menos que desconfíe, a menos que dude de… ¿de qué? Dumbledore jamás le ocultaría nada; ambos son miembros valiosos de la Orden, completamente leales. No necesitan información filtrada, mucho menos sobre el paradero de uno de los dos.

—Sirius, ¿de qué estás hablando?                                                                                                                   

—Atacaron la casa de los McKinnon esta noche.

_No_.

No, es imposible. Estuvo ahí hace menos de una semana; Marlene preparó pastel de carne.

—¿Qué? —pregunta con un hilo de voz.

_Dime que están bien, dime que llegaron a tiempo_.

—Marlene está muerta. Toda su familia está muerta.

Las piernas le fallan y tiene que sujetarse en la pared para no caer al piso.

_Esto no puede estar pasando_.

—Sirius, yo no sabía… nadie me dijo… lo siento por no estar ahí.

No sabe qué decir, no sabe qué hacer. Sólo puede pensar en la sonrisa de Marlene, en sus manos revolviendo con cuidado la carne en la olla, en el whisky que sus padres le ofrecieron y que no fue capaz de rechazar.

—No es eso por lo que te tienes que disculpar.

—¿Padfoot?

—No me digas así. No te atrevas a usar ese nombre.

—¿¡Qué te pasa!? —exclama, más dolido que enfadado.

Puede soportar muchas cosas, pero que Sirius descargue su frustración con él no es una de ellas.

—¡Lo sabes perfectamente bien! ¿Esperabas que no lo notara? ¿Crees que soy idiota?

No tiene idea de lo que está hablando. ¿Notara qué? Si no lo conociera, pensaría que es una escena de celos, pero Marlene sólo tiene –tenía, Lupin- ojos para Sirius, algo que fue fuente de muchas discusiones en el pasado.

—Sirius, no sé… no entiendo…

—Marlene era tu amiga, Remus.

_Nuestra_ amiga.

—Por supuesto, pero no sé qué…

—Siempre te defendió, siempre se puso de tu lado. ¿Cómo pudiste?

Da un par de pasos hacia él, con el pastel aún en la mano y el otro brazo extendido en su dirección. Ambos están dolidos, pero no va a discutir con él. No hoy, no después que Marlene…

—Sirius, a mí también me duele su muerte. Ven, ven acá.

—¿Cómo pudiste?

—Sirius, mírame, soy yo. 

—No me toques, licántropo.

No puede dar un paso más.

La persona que está frente a él no es el Sirius que lo abraza cada noche, no es el Sirius que le asegura que aún lo quiere y le responde los besos desesperados después de quitarse la sangre de la ropa. El hombre que está frente a él no es el amigo del colegio de quien se enamoró y que se convirtió en animago para acompañarlo durante la luna llena.

Ese hombre jamás le diría licántropo, jamás usaría eso en su contra.

Pero ese era otro hombre, un hombre que lo amaba. Y este Sirius que da dos pasos hacia la ventana con las manos en la cabeza y el cuerpo tembloroso a causa de la rabia no tiene esa clase de sentimientos por él. Y eso duele más que las palabras.

Sirius desaparece en un parpadeo y Remus tiene que hacer un esfuerzo para caminar hasta la cama. No se suponía que fuera así, no se suponía que la guerra acaba también con ellos.

Deja el pastel, aún en su caja, sobre la almohada y se tapa hasta el cuello con las mantas, pero la cama está helada y ni siquiera un hechizo puede calentarla.

Esa noche no duerme y los pasos que escucha desde la ventana no son jamás los de Sirius.  


	26. Air of silence (all around)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Londres, Halloween 1981. 
> 
> Advertencia: Angst. Continuación del capítulo anterior.

_It must have been love but it's over now._   
_It must have been good but I lost it somehow._   
_It must have been love but it's over now._   
_From the moment we touched 'til the time had run out_

-       _It must have been love, Roxette_

Sirius no vuelve en las siguientes dos semanas. Su olor se ha desvanecido de las sábanas, y la única forma que tiene de conciliar el sueño es ponerse una de sus camisetas sucias y dormir con la cabeza hacia el pecho.

Dos días después de la pelea le envía una carta. No sabe dónde está, pero confía en que su lechuza sepa encontrarlo. Escribe a medida que las ideas aparecen en su cabeza, llena el papel de disculpas y preguntas y _te quiero_ y _vuelve_ y _te extraño_ y _no es lo mismo sin ti_ y _sólo responde_. Pero tres días después su lechuza vuelve y la carta sigue amarrada a su pata pero está torcida y Remus _sabe_ que Sirius la tomó antes de devolvérsela.

No la envía de nuevo. Sirius aún está molesto pero en un par de días más se le pasará y volverá a casa, disculpándose por no leer su carta y no responderle.

Tres días después de la carta le escribe a James. La lechuza se demora cinco días en volver, pero esta vez tiene un trozo de papel nuevo pegado a su pata.

Lo abre con cuidado y por un segundo no se atreve a mirarlo. Si Sirius ha terminado con él, si Sirius ya no lo ama, ¿James le diría?

Sí, se lo diría.

No quiere leer la carta. Pero tiene que hacerlo. Si han roto, tiene que saberlo.

_“Padfoot no ha venido, pero hablamos con él hace un par de días. Está a salvo.”_

Se deja caer en el sillón y aprieta el trozo de papel contra su pecho. No había pensado en la posibilidad que Sirius estuviera herido _o peor_ hasta ese momento; pero algo tiene que haber dicho porque James escribió las palabras en la mitad del pergamino como si quisiera asegurarse que Remus las leyera antes que cualquier otra frase.

O eso piensa, hasta que lee lo que sigue.

“ _¿Qué pasó entre ustedes, Moony? Él no nos contó nada pero cada vez que Lily decía tu nombre soltaba un gruñido.”_

Si supiera, tal vez nada de esto estaría pasando. Si supiera lo que Sirius piensa, lo que lo llevó a culparlo de la muerte de Marlene esa noche, podría haberle explicado y ahora estarían juntos en su cama, besándose como tantas otras noches y bromeando sobre Halloween.

“ _Nos preguntó si sabíamos de algún lugar donde podía quedarse_ ”.

Se seca el rostro con el dorso de la mano e intenta controlar las lágrimas que pugnan por salir. Debe ser temporal, debe ser algo por mientras arreglan las cosas, por mientras se le pasa el mal humor.

“ _Todavía somos tus amigos, Moony. Todavía somos los merodeadores, aunque hayan cortado. ¿Es eso lo que pasó?_ ”

No lo sabe. Tal vez. Pero no puede creerlo hasta que Sirius se lo diga a la cara.

No puede terminar así. No puede ser el final. No cuando todavía se aman.

_¿Se aman?_

Remus sabe lo que siente, está seguro, pero después de la pelea, después de la expresión en sus ojos, después de las palabras que pronunció, no puede estar seguro de Sirius.

_No habría dicho eso si lo amara_.

Si cierra los ojos puede ver la expresión en su rostro. No era rabia, no era ni siquiera desprecio. Era indiferencia, era un abismo, un vacío, como si Remus no significara nada para él.  

_Tal vez no signifiques nada, Remus_.

Deja la carta de James sobre la mesa y avanza con dificultad hacia la cama. La camiseta sigue encima del colchón, pero ahora huele más a él que a Sirius. De todas formas la abraza, se aferra a ella, e intenta recordar los años buenos que tuvieron juntos.

_Fue un buen amor, Remus, fue un amor intenso y completo_.

Llora con la camiseta en su rostro, silenciando sus sollozos, y repite su nombre una y otra vez como si con ello pudiera traerlo de vuelta.

_Nada dura para siempre, Remus_.

Pero ellos iban a durar para siempre. Ellos iban a sobrevivir la guerra. Ellos iban a continuar su vida después de la victoria y nada podría separarlos. Iban a amarse por siempre y cada vez más.

Se queda dormido y cuando despierta el cielo nocturno está cubierto de luces de varitas y tres lechuzas golpean furiosas su ventana.

_¿Sirius?_

No las reconoce, pero de todas maneras levanta el cerrojo y se abalanza sobre los trozos de pergamino que tienen su nombre.

Ninguno de ellos está escrito con la letra de Sirius, pero no le importa. Es él, tiene que ser él. Tienen que resolverlo, tienen que solucionarlo.

_Somos tú y yo, Sirius. Siempre hemos sido tú y yo, no hay nada que no podamos resolver_.

Pero se equivoca.

La primera carta es de Dumbledore.

“ _Remus, espero que estés sentado. Voldemort ha desaparecido. James y Lily…_ ”

La vista se le nubla y las palabras dejan de hacer sentido.

Sirius no es un traidor.

Sirius jamás se aliaría con el enemigo.

Sirius jamás colaboraría con alguien que defiende los ideales que durante años rechazó.

Sirius no permitiría la muerte de James.

“ _Puede que vuelva a casa. Tienes que estar alerta, Remus_ ”

Sirius jamás haría algo así. Sirius es un merodeador, y los merodeadores son leales.

Pero ése Sirius, _su Sirius_ , ya no existe. Ese Sirius que estaba enamorado de él y renunció a su familia por sus amigos desapareció en algún momento en la guerra. Los últimos días fueron de mucho alcohol y demasiado silencio. El Sirius que se acostaba a su lado cada noche era cada vez más una sombra de ése Sirius que lo besó en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, sin miedo a quién pudiera verlos.

Ése Sirius está tan muerto como James y Lily.

Tan perdido como él.

_¿Qué has hecho, Sirius?_

Las palabras de su última pelea resuenan en su cabeza.

_¿Estabas tratando de confundirme? ¿Estabas fingiendo sospechar de mí para que nadie sospechara de ti?_

Afuera las luces brillan cada vez más numerosas y a lo lejos una lluvia de meteoritos ilumina el cielo, pero Remus sólo ve el negro de sus pupilas cuando se levantó de la silla y tomó su varita sin siquiera mirarlo.

_¿Estabas planeando esto, Sirius? ¿Por eso estabas así?_

La camiseta sigue sobre el colchón, pero Remus no se atreve a tomarla. Se acuesta en el sofá de la sala de estar y llora por Lily, por James, por Harry, obligado a vivir sin sus padres, por ése Sirius que se ha perdido para siempre y por ése Remus que se enamoró de él  como si no existiera nadie más en el mundo.

_¿En qué momento dejaste de querernos, Sirius? ¿En qué momento dejaste de ser un merodeador?_

Tal vez nunca lo fue. Tal vez todo fue una mentira desde el primer día.

_No, no lo fue. No puede haberlo sido_.

Al día siguiente, va al funeral solo. Se sienta alejado de los ataúdes y no se acerca a mirar los rostros de sus amigos. Asiente automáticamente cada vez que alguien lo abraza o le da un par de palmadas de ánimo en la espalda, y se va antes de que termine.

_Todo ha terminado._

Antes de volver a su departamento, Dumbledore le informa de la muerte de Peter y Remus mete todos sus recuerdos en una caja que planea destruir apenas tenga la oportunidad.

Tal vez las cosas no hayan sido una mentira desde el principio, pero ningún recuerdo con Sirius le hará olvidar que es un traidor que le ha quitado todo.

Un traidor por quien no puede sentir nada.

Un traidor que después de muchos años de negación encontró a sus verdaderos aliados.

Un traidor y nada más. Ahora sólo es eso. Un traidor que merece morir en Azkaban.

Ya no es Sirius y nunca más volverá a a ser Padfoot.


	27. The day the music died

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Londres, 1981. 
> 
> Advertencias: Angst (continúa donde quedó el capítulo anterior).

_Oh, and there we were all in one place_   
_A generation lost in space_   
_With no time left to start again_

-       _American Pie, Don McLean_

Remus va al funeral de Peter con su padre. Lyall ni siquiera le pregunta; sólo se aparece en su sala de estar dos horas antes con un ramo de flores en su mano y le prepara una taza de té a su hijo mientras termina de vestirse. No le pregunta nada y Remus no se siente con el ánimo para empezar una conversación, así que comen en silencio y con las miradas fijas en el humo de sus tazas.

La madre de Peter le sonríe cuando lo ve llegar, pero Remus puede ver la tristeza en sus ojos mientras lo abraza. Sus manos jamás sueltan la caja que contiene el dedo de Peter y su voz suena completamente rota.

Quiere decirle algo, pero no encuentra palabras que puedan animarla. No hay palabras que puedan animarlo a él, no hay una frase mágica ni un movimiento de varita que pueda hacer desaparecer todo esto.

La ceremonia es sencilla y son sólo un puñado de personas, pero la madre de Peter le pide que diga unas palabras. No tiene que pensar dos veces lo que va a decir.

—Conocí a Peter Pettigrew en el Expreso de Hogwarts, hace diez años. Le pregunté si podía sentarme en su compartimiento, y él me regaló una rana de chocolate.

Puede verlo sentado frente a él, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro y una maleta llena de dulces.

—Peter estaba nervioso de que ninguna casa lo fuera a aceptar —alguien deja escapar una risa nerviosa y Remus se permite sonreír un poco, sólo un poco—, pero ahora, mirando hacia atrás, no puedo imaginar cómo podría haber terminado en ningún lugar que no fuera Gryffindor.

Aprieta los puños e intenta ignorar el nudo que se forma en su garganta. Peter se merece una despedida, Peter se merece una ceremonia, Peter se merece todas las palabras que pueda pronunciar.

—Muchos pensaban que Peter era débil y temeroso. En el colegio, muchos se preguntaban por qué éramos amigos de un chico que no tenía tan buenas notas y no era bueno para el Quidditch y no tenía éxito con las chicas.

_Muchos deben preguntárselo todavía_ , piensa, pero no lo dice. Esta despedida es para Peter y para su madre y para él. Los demás no importan.

—Pero ése no es el Peter que yo conocía —dice, y su voz suena un poco más segura—. Mi amigo Peter era un mago increíble, capaz de cosas que muchos magos de nuestra edad sólo soñarían lograr, pero nunca sintió la necesidad de presumir de ello. Mi amigo Peter se sabía todas las reglas de Quidditch y se pasaba horas cada noche conversando con James sobre posibles estrategias para el siguiente partido. Mi amigo Peter fue invitado por tres chicas diferentes al baile de Halloween en sexto año pero las rechazó a todas porque yo me sentía enfermo y los chicos iban a acompañarme en la enfermería toda la noche.

_En realidad fue una noche de luna llena, y en lugar de la enfermería estuvimos corriendo toda la noche_. Pero nadie necesita saber eso. Ése es un recuerdo sólo para él.

—Mi amigo Peter era valiente y siempre estuvo en la primera línea cada vez que nos enfrentábamos a un grupo de mortífagos. Mi amigo Peter recibió una herida en la rodilla y siguió luchando porque James estaba en el suelo.

_Tres días antes de la boda, ¿en qué estaba pensando James?_

Peter había sido valiente una y otra vez, y nadie le quitara ese recuerdo de uno de sus mejores amigos.

—Mi amigo Peter siempre fue leal y no se dejó doblegar por los mortífagos. Nos ofrecieron a todos, nos amenazaron a todos, y Peter se mantuvo firme en su negativa.

_No como Sirius._

—Peter… —dice, y la voz se le quiebra  en un sollozo que no quiere dejar salir.

_No, no pienses en eso._

—Peter… —repite, y su padre lo mira con una sonrisa.

_O sí. No lo olvides nunca, Remus. No olvides nunca a los que perdiste por su culpa_.

—Peter luchó y murió por sus amigos. Peter se enfrentó a un traidor sabiendo que tal vez no tenía oportunidades de ganar, pero lo hizo por la memoria de Lily y James.

_Y de muchos otros. ¿Cuántos de nosotros cayeron por tu culpa, Sirius?_

—Y aunque estamos tristes, debiéramos también estar orgullosos de haber sido parte de su vida. Peter murió luchando por todos nosotros, y no debemos olvidar jamás eso.

Se sienta y la madre de Peter le sonríe con lágrimas en los ojos, sin soltar la caja con los restos de su único hijo. Su padre le aprieta el hombro con una mano y Remus se permite dejar escapar finalmente el sollozo que ha estado en su garganta desde que recibió las noticias.

_Tenemos 21 años. Somos demasiado jóvenes para esto, demasiado jóvenes para morir y demasiado jóvenes para enterrar a nuestros amigos_.

Cuando vuelve al departamento va directamente a su pieza y guarda sus cosas en una maleta. Las camisetas de Sirius siguen en su espacio en el armario, pero Remus no quiere tocarlas.

—¿Quieres que me encargue de eso, hijo? —le pregunta su padre, apuntando el armario.

Incluso está la chaqueta de cuero que le regaló para la última Navidad, esa que Sirius sólo se ponía en ocasiones especiales.

—No. Déjalo. La próxima persona puede botarlos, no me importa.

Su tono de voz no suena ni la mitad de frío de lo que le gustaría.

—Vamos a casa.

—Remus…

—No puedo quedarme acá —le dice sin mirarlo, sin mirar el armario con las cosas de Sirius, sin mirar la cama donde durmieron juntos, sin mirar las paredes que los vieron besarse infinitas veces—. No puedo pagar la renta.

Es una mentira y su padre lo sabe, pero no le dice nada. En lugar de eso toma la maleta en sus manos y le toma la mano como cuando era pequeño. Al instante siguiente están en su antigua casa. Se ve exactamente igual que la última vez y tiene el mismo olor a pastel de calabaza y té con bergamota.

—¿Quieres que deje esto en tu antigua habitación?

—Sí, gracias —le responde y se deja caer en la mecedora de su madre.

La necesita a ella más que a nadie en el mundo. Necesita sus palabras y sus brazos y sus caricias y sus sonrisas. La necesita tocándole el piano para hacerlo dormir y preparándole una taza de chocolate caliente y cantándole del otro lado de la puerta en las noches de luna llena.

Pero su madre está muerta. Al igual que James. Al igual que Lily. Al igual que Peter. Todos se han ido, y sólo le dejaron los recuerdos y los sueños que tenía para el futuro.

Su padre tiene una foto de ellos sobre la chimenea, frente al Expreso de Hogwarts. Era el primer día de su último año en Hogwarts y todos se ven tan felices. James sonríe a la cámara  y Peter agita la mano, saludando. Incluso él, que siempre evitó sacarse fotos, está sonriendo, con un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Sirius y el otro sujetándose la bufanda.

Sirius le besa la mejilla en la foto y Remus siente las lágrimas caer una a una por su rostro. No intenta reprimirlo; ha estado guardando ese llanto desde que leyó la carta de Dumbledore y ya no puede contenerlo. Cae al piso de rodillas y llora con la foto en sus manos, con los ojos cerrados y los puños golpeando una y otra vez el piso.

_¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto, Sirius? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto a mí? Confié en ti, te defendí de siempre… te amaba, Sirius, te amaba, te amaba…_

—Remus —dice su padre y lo abraza con fuerza, como lo hubiera hecho su madre si estuviera viva.

Llora en sus brazos como un niño pequeño. Llora y grita y siente como el dolor lo parte en dos pero su padre jamás lo suelta. Llora hasta que se le acaban las lágrimas y le falta el aire y necesita separarse y _respirar_.

—Si quieres puedo quitarla.

—No, déjala. Sirius no me va a quitar los recuerdos —le responde y se vuelve a sentar en la mecedora.

—¿Quieres una taza de té?

—Gracias, papá.

Su padre vuelve a abrazarlo mientras hierve el agua. Remus no recuerda la última vez que recibió tantos abrazos en un mismo día, pero se siente bien así que no le dice nada.

—Siempre voy a estar aquí para ti, hijo. Siempre.

—Esto es sólo por unos días, papá. Conseguiré mi propio lugar y…

—No te preocupes, esta casa es demasiado grande para una sola persona de todas maneras —le dice, interrumpiéndolo, y vuelve a la cocina.

—¿Quieres que ponga música?

La imagen del gramófono que James encantó y puso en la Casa de los Gritos antes que se convirtieran en animagos le inunda la mente. Recuerda a Lily tarareando una melodía de blues de un disco que se trajo de su casa, a principios de quinto año. A Peter cantando distraídamente una canción de los Beatles mientras termina su trabajo de pociones. A James bailando encima de su cama al ritmo de los Rolling Stones después que Lily aceptó salir con él en séptimo año. Y recuerda a Sirius en Sussex, en la casa de los padres de James, susurrándole al oído la letra de The Promised Land, de Springsteen.

—No, sólo…

No termina la frase, pero no es necesario. Su padre entiende.

Y por fin, después de las peores cuarenta y ocho horas de su vida, Remus Lupin tiene silencio.


	28. P.S.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inglaterra, julio 1977.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto cuenta como uno de los capítulos con los que estaba atrasada porque el cansancio no me dejó escribir. Me falta ponerme al día con uno todavía.

_Treasure these few words 'till we're together_   
_Keep all my love forever_   
_P.S., I love you_   
_You, you, you_

-      _PS I love you, The Beatles_

 

**5 de julio de 1977**

Moony:

Prongs no deja de hablar de Lily. Todo el día. Todos los días. Le pregunté si podíamos invitarte una semana y me dijo que sí. Sus padres están de acuerdo. Así que pregúntale a tu padre. Yo creo que te va a decir que sí porque Prongs y yo somos increíbles. Wormtail viene, dile eso. Llega en dos días más. Puedes llegar un poco antes o un poco después.

Prongs dice que tengo que saludarte y preguntarte cómo estás antes de invitarte.

Hola, Moony. ¿Cómo estás? Espero que tu verano no sea aburrido como el mío, y que nadie esté llorando _toda la noche_ por cierta pelirroja.

Prongs quiere aclarar que no está llorando. Creo que es mi deber como Merodeador decirte que sí ha llorado un poco.

Te extraño, Moony. Dile a tu padre que te deje venir. Prometo comportarme y no besarte a cada momento y no meter la mano en tus pantalones durante el desayuno.

Prongs dice que no puedo meter la mano en tus pantalones en ningún lugar de la casa, pero no tienes que escucharlo. No se ha dado cuenta de las veces que lo he hecho durante la clase de Transformaciones, así que no creo que se dé cuenta ahora.

Extraño tocarte, Moony, y despertarme con tu pelo en mi cara y besarte mientras todavía estás durmiendo y que te acerques a mí y…

Prongs dice que se ha dado cuenta y que tengo que parar porque esta carta se está tornando indecente. Le dije que lo indecente no te molesta y que deje de meter su nariz en una conversación privada. Creo que estarás orgulloso de mi respeto por tu privacidad, Moony.

La luna llena fue hace poco. ¿Estás bien? Fue extraño mirarla desde la ventana de la habitación de Prongs y no corriendo en los jardines contigo. No dormí en toda la noche pensando que estarías solo y con dolor, y que te despertarías con sangre en el cuerpo y sin música. ¿Tienes cicatrices? Cuando te vea, Moony, voy a besar cada una de ellas hasta que ya no te duelan. Es una promesa. Prongs también estaba preocupado. No me dijo nada pero cerró las cortinas a la mitad de la noche y me regañó por estar mirando. La ventana está llena de pisadas, a la madre de Prongs no le hizo gracia que “metiéramos un perro lleno de barro a mi casa”. Prongs le dijo que además tenía pulgas.

Prométeme que vas a venir, Moony. Necesito verte. He estado pensando en tomar la moto e ir a tu casa pero todavía no hemos logrado que funcione bien el botón invisibilizador y todavía se puede ver al conductor perfectamente bien. La madre de Prongs piensa que no es prudente utilizarla porque a los muggles les podría llamar la atención una persona flotando sobre Londres, así que no he podido subirme a ella en todo el verano.

Si vienes, prometo dormir contigo todas las noches y despertarte con una mamada todas las mañanas, aunque a Prongs no le guste la idea. Piénsalo.

Post data: Te amo, Moony.

**7 de Julio de 1977**

Padfoot:

Muy buenos días. Yo estoy perfectamente. Espero que tú también estés bien.

Así es como se empieza una carta, Pads. Espero que Prongs no esté leyendo esto por sobre tu cabeza. Mi privacidad es muy respetada y apreciada. Aclárale que no me molestan tus comentarios indecentes. Muy por el contrario, son profundamente agradecidos en mi soledad. Dile que aceptaría con gratitud más de esos comentarios, por lo que sería bueno que no mirara tus cartas mientras las escribe.

Yo también te extraño, Padfoot. He pensado en ti cada mañana cuando me despierto solo en mi cama, imaginando todo lo que podríamos hacer si estuvieras acá porque en mi habitación no hay nadie más y mi cama es lo suficientemente espaciosa para nosotros dos.

Mi padre dice que puedo ir a la  casa de Prongs por el tiempo que me reciban, siempre y cuando esté de vuelta en casa para la próxima luna llena. Me irá a dejar mañana. Llevaré unos discos que encontré entre las cosas de mamá. Creo que podrían gustarte, aunque son de una banda norteamericana. No, no digas nada de los norteamericanos.

Sé que lo estás haciendo, Padfoot. Para. Esto es distinto. Se llama Bruce Springsteen y su banda se llama The E Street Band. Son mágicos, Pads. Y créeme que te gustarán. Y deja de hacer esa expresión. Sé que la estás haciendo. Te mostraré los discos y te gustarán y entonces tendrás que admitir que los norteamericanos también saben hacer buena música.

Respondiendo a tu pregunta, estoy bien. Papá me puso en la habitación especial que tenemos para mis transformaciones y no me paso nada. Lo que es más importante, no le pasó nada a ninguna de las personas que viven en las casas cercanas. No tengo tantas cicatrices pero no me opondré a la idea de que las beses si me dejas besarte a ti también.

Tampoco me opongo a la idea de tu mano en mis pantalones. La defiendo profundamente, dile a Prongs que tendré que reconsiderar su invitación si no están permitidos los roces. Dile que los constantes rechazos de Lily no son excusa. No obstante, me opongo a la idea de tu mano en mis pantalones durante el desayuno. Y en las clases de Transformaciones. Y en todas las comidas y clases, en realidad. Puedes dejarla para instancias más íntimas que no le cuesten puntos a Gryffindor ni lleven a que el señor y la señora Potter te echen de su casa.

Papá me está llamando a almorzar y quiero enviar esta carta rápido para que llegue antes que yo. Mañana hablamos, vamos a llegar por polvos flu así que asegúrate que la chimenea esté despejada. Intentaré no besarte cuando te vea así que trata de no verte demasiado guapo. Te aseguro que volveré a leer tu carta y pensaré en ti esta noche y en tu promesa para nuestras noches juntos. Espero que la cumplas, Padfoot. No está bien prometerle cosas a la gente y luego no cumplir.

Por favor no conduzcas la moto hasta que esté listo el invisibilizador. No quisiera tener que visitarte en Azkaban antes de graduarnos.

Te amo. Te veo mañana.

Post data: Trata de no llenar de barro la casa de Prongs. Es de mala educación. Y dale mis saludos a Wormtail si ya está ahí.

**20 de julio de 1977**

Padfoot:

Llegué a casa hace un par de minutos. Está todo bien, mi padre tiene un pie fracturado pero la caída no fue grave. Se recuperará en un par de días, sólo tiene que hacer reposo. Gracias por esperar el autobús noctámbulo conmigo y gracias por pedirle a los padres de Prongs que me dejaran quedarme unos días más.

No, no era necesario que me acompañaras. Estoy bien, el viaje no fue largo.

Voy a extrañarte pero tal vez puedas venir a verme. Puedes usar los polvos flu. Sé que no te gustan pero le pregunté a papá y dijo que no tenía problemas con que te quedaras un par de días. Voy a extrañarte, falta mucho para septiembre.

Gracias por lo besos en las mañanas. Espero que a Prongs no le haya molestado, aunque estábamos en otra habitación. Y no puedo creer que la señora Potter se haya creído que eras un perro vagabundo que entramos a la casa porque tenía pulgas. Lo siento por el baño pero, Padfoot, estabas lleno de barro. Y no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie que tenías pulgas. Será nuestro secreto.

Espero que admitas que te gustaron los discos que te presté. Y que me los traigas si vienes a visitar. Si no, puedes llevarlos el primer día de clases. No puedes negarlo, te vi cantando Born to Run. Es una buena canción, pero la que más me gusta es del Asbury Park. La última. Me recuerda a ti, Pads.

Ahora estoy acostado en mi cama y hace calor pero no puedo quitarme la bufanda porque se te ocurrió dejarme una marca en el cuello. ¿Qué quieres que le diga a mi padre cuando la vea? Ya es suficientemente incómodo que la madre de Prongs lo haya notado. No creo haber sonado muy convincente cuando le dije que había sido una chica de cerca de mi casa. Tu expresión no ayudó, tampoco.

Tal vez me encuentre una chica para que la historia sea creíble.

No, no lo digo en serio. No pongas esa cara.

Mi padre me llama, respóndeme si vienes y no aparezcas de repente. Le preguntaré si puedes quedarte en mi habitación pero tienes que prometerme que te vas a comportar.

Te amo, Padfoot. Si vienes prometo besarte todas las mañanas y llevarte desayuno a la cama.

Siempre tuyo,

Post data: ¿Es muy cursi eso? Dale mis saludos a Prongs y sus padres.

**21 de julio de 1977 – mediodía**

Moony:

Me acaba de llegar tu carta. Estoy empacando en este momento. James me está ayudando y dice que le alegra saber que tu padre está bien.

No tengo pulgas. Todo era una historia para la madre de Prongs, no puedes decirle a nadie que tengo pulgas porque no es cierto.

Y tu músico norteamericano está bien. No es los Stones, pero está bien. Podemos escucharlos en tu casa si quieres.

Y no te busques una chica en ninguna parte, Moony. ¿Estás tratando de ponerme celoso? Debo advertirte que no funciona, sé que no hay nadie más atractivo que yo en todo Inglaterra. No sé por qué querrías besar a otra chica cuando puedes estar en la cama conmigo. Me estoy cuestionando tus prioridades, Moony. Espero no tener que llamar al Consejo Superior de los Merodeadores.

Y es bastante cursi. Estoy empezando a confundirte con una chica. Lo que sería una lástima, si me lo preguntas. Además serías una chica muy fea.

Usaré los polvos flu. Las cosas que hago por amor, Moony.

Prongs dice que debo contestar cada parte de tu carta o no será una verdadera respuesta. ¿Por qué escribes tanto, Moony? Si tu carta fuera más corta ya hubiera terminado y estaríamos besándonos en tu cama. Quiero besarte, Moony. Hoy en la mañana me desperté y no estabas a mi lado y casi beso a Prongs. ¿Es esto un hechizo? Definitivamente tendré que llamar al Consejo Superior de los Merodeadores.

Te hubiera acompañado, Moony. Te hubiera acompañado y me hubiera quedado contigo y ahora no estarías sólo en tu cama muriéndote de calor. O tal vez estarías muriéndote de calor, pero no por estar usando una bufanda.

No necesito desayunos en la cama. Hay otras cosas que prefiero comer.

En la cama.

Contigo.

Ya respondí toda la carta. Prongs quiere revisarla pero le dije que no.

Te amo, Moony. Te veo en un momento.

Padfoot.

Post data: No me comportaré, va en contra del espíritu de un verdadero Merodeador. Y lo mismo que dijiste, no lo voy a escribir.

**21 de julio de 1977 – tarde**

—¡Moony! —exclama Sirius al salir de la chimenea.

Remus da un salto y se voltea con una expresión de total sorpresa en su rostro.

—¿Padfoot? ¿Qué estás…? Te dije que…

Sirius lo interrumpe con un beso y le pone un trozo de papel en la mano.

—La escribí antes de salir. No dijiste que tenía que llegar antes que yo. Anda, léela.

Remus la lee en silencio, sonrojándose, mientras Sirius acomoda sus maletas en un rincón de la sala. Típico de él escribirla y aparecerse de la nada, aunque no puede quejarse. Tener a Sirius de invitado inesperado es mejor que no tenerlo.

Cuando termina dobla la carta por la mitad y se la mete en el bolsillo trasero de los pantalones. Sirius está sonriendo con un brazo apoyado en la chimenea y se lame los labios de una manera que a Remus le recuerda todas las otras cosas que podría estar haciendo con esa lengua.

—Y... ¿puedo quedarme en tu habitación?


	29. Seventeen, beautiful & mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inglaterra, 1977.   
> Continuación del capítulo anterior.

_You’re my baby, you’re my pet_

_We fell in love on the night we met_

_You touched my hand, my heart went pop_

_Ooh, when we kissed, I could not stop_

_-You’re Sixteen, Ringo Starr._

 

—Por supuesto, Padfoot —le responde y tiene que luchar contra las ganas que tiene de besarlo porque los pasos de su padre resuenan en el pasillo.

—Remus, ¿con quién estás…?

Su padre se para en el umbral de la puerta y mira a Sirius y sus maletas como si no entendiera lo que está pasando.

—Oh. Hola —dice después de un rato.

Sirius da un par de pasos como para estrecharle la mano pero parece pensárselo mejor y se queda quieto con una expresión de incomodidad.  

—Señor Lupin.

_Di_ algo _, Remus_.

—Papá, éste es Sirius. ¿Te acuerdas de Sirius? Te lo presenté en el andén. Vino para el funeral de mamá.

Su padre asiente pero su expresión no se relaja y sus manos no se mueven de la postura rígida a ambos costados de su cuerpo.

—Sirius Black, sí.

Hay algo en la forma que tiene de pronunciar su apellido que hace estremecer a Sirius y Remus quiere pararse entre ellos y explicarle que no es como _ellos_ , que no cree en la pureza de sangre y que es su _amigo_ , pero no sabe cómo empezar a explicarlo sin decirle todo lo demás.

—Sirius va a quedarse aquí unos días con nosotros. ¿Recuerdas que te pregunté si podía venir un amigo? Sirius…

—Por supuesto que puede quedarse, Remus —lo interrumpe su padre con una sonrisa—. Pero recuerda que en una semana más tenemos que ir a visitar a tu abuela así que…

—No, papá, no es… o sea, Sirius _sabe_.

Lyall Lupin se voltea hacia su hijo con una expresión de sorpresa y parece que va a decir algo, abre la boca para decir algo, pero Sirius lo interrumpe y cuando habla su voz suena dulce y comprensiva.

—Señor Lupin, todos lo sabemos. O sea, Peter y James y yo. Lo sabemos desde segundo año. Pero eso no cambia nada, porque Remus sigue siendo Remus y no va a dejar de ser nuestro amigo por un _detalle_ como ese.

Remus está a punto de decirle que no es un detalle y que probablemente su padre no quiere escucharlo tratar su licantropía como algo trivial, pero Lyall Lupin sonríe y hace algo completamente inesperado.

Da dos pasos hacia Sirius, levanta sus brazos, y lo abraza con fuerza.

—Gracias —susurra.

—¿Puedo quedarme entonces?

—Todo el tiempo que quieras, Sirius. Tenemos una habitación de invitados, iré a prepararla…

—No, no te preocupes, papá. Sirius puede quedarse en mi habitación. No me molesta.

 

Sirius acaricia una a una las pecas de Remus y le besa la frente con una sonrisa. Lyall Lupin llevó una cama pequeña, pero Sirius ni siquiera ha movido las sábanas. _Duerme conmigo, Padfoot, duerme conmigo todas las noches_.

—¿No tienes sueño, Moony? —le pregunta con una voz suave que le revuelve el estómago.

Están acostados en su cama, con el torso desnudo, y Remus puede sentirlo rígido bajo su cuerpo pero su padre duerme en la habitación de al lado y no se atreve a tocarlo.

—Es temprano todavía.

Levanta el rostro hacia él pero Sirius Black tiene los ojos cerrados y su respiración se vuelve cada vez más pausada.

—No te duermas, Padfoot.

—Estoy despierto.

Sus dedos se pierden en los mechones desordenados de su pelo y Remus no puede evitar cerrar los ojos y perderse en sus caricias. A veces le resulta difícil creer que pueda estar así con él, recostado sobre su cuerpo y con la mejilla apoyada sobre su pecho como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, sintiendo sus dedos en su pelo y sus labios sobre su frente.

Pero, cuando lo piensa, no puede imaginarse que sea de otra manera. Entre Sirius y él siempre ha habido algo diferente, algo especial. Al menos los últimos dos años. Trazar con su mano la línea de su mandíbula y besar ese punto sensible en su cuello se siente perfectamente normal, se siente como si lo llevaran haciendo mucho tiempo, como si fuera un roce al que están acostumbrados. Pero al mismo tiempo se siente nuevo, electrizante, como si se estuvieran descubriendo por primera vez.

—¿Moony?

—Te quiero, Padfoot, te quiero tanto.

Sirius se ríe y lo besa en los labios con lentitud, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo para besarse.

_Lo tenemos, Padfoot, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo_.

—Yo también te quiero, Moony. No es necesario que te pongas…

—Gracias por venir.

—Después de tu invitación y las cosas que me prometiste…

Pero Remus no puede callarse. Se ha guardado _tantas_ cosas por _tanto_ tiempo y ahora Sirius está con él, Sirius es _suyo_ y puede decirle todo eso cuantas veces quiera.

—Gracias por decirle a mi padre que no cambia nada si soy un hombre lobo.

—Lo dije en serio, Remus, no lo dije sólo para agradarle a tu padre.

—Y gracias por abrazarme y besarme y _quererme_ y _te quiero Padfoot_ …

Sirius lo besa y le mete la mano en los pantalones mientras le muerde el cuello. No se demora en correrse, bastan un par de movimientos y está gritando su nombre contra la almohada mientras embiste en su mano y siente el orgasmo llenarle la cabeza.

—Moony…

—Eso fue… Padfoot, eso…

—Eso fue demasiado rápido. Pero deberías ver tu cara, Moony, es difícil no tocarte cuando te muerdes el labio así y me miras así y hablas como si estuvieras corriéndote y ni siquiera estaba tocándote…

—Tócame siempre.

Se duerme en sus brazos después de poner un hechizo en la cerradura de su puerta. Sirius respira en su cuello y sus brazos le rodean la cintura, pero Remus no puede dormir. La luz de la luna entra por la ventana y será luna llena en poco más de una semana pero Sirius está acá, va a quedarse acá hasta después de su transformación, y nada puede herirlo si están juntos.

_Mío_ , piensa, y le acaricia el cabello con cuidado de no despertarlo.

_Mío,_ dice en un tono de voz bajo, casi inaudible, y roza la punta de sus narices.

_Mío,_ repite, un poco más fuerte, y besa el lóbulo de su oreja.

_Mío_ , vuelve a decir y la luna brilla aún más intensa sobre sus labios.

Remus no cree haber visto alguien tan guapo en toda su vida, ni siquiera en las películas que le gustaban a su madre.

_Mío_ , y siente piel rozar con piel y sus piernas entrelazadas y hace calor bajo las sábanas y no sólo porque es verano.

—Tuyo —responde Sirius con voz somnolienta pero sonríe y Remus se sonroja pero sonríe de vuelta y lo besa antes de cerrar los ojos e intentar conciliar el sueño.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi muy estimada Lyeth:  
> Sé que este capítulo es bleh y es muy corto y es muy nada pero son las 2 de la mañana y tengo que dormir.   
> Y mañana te daré tu AU.   
> (Me siento obligada a darte explicaciones, te das cuenta de esto?)


	30. De sweaters y avena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inglaterra, julio 1977. [Ocurre en la mitad del capítulo 28]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dejemos tres cosas claras: 
> 
> [1] Prometí que el próximo capítulo iba a ser un AU, pero [2] también prometí que el próximo capítulo sería "mañana" y han pasado más de tres años. Así que [3] olvidemos las promesas y así me perdonan si el capítulo no les gusta. 
> 
>  
> 
> [Para ti, Lyeth] 

_Remember those walls I built_  
_Well, baby, they're tumbling down_  
_And they didn't even put up a fight_  
_They didn't even make a sound_

_\- Halo, Beyonce_

Su padre no ha dejado de hablar desde que salieron de casa. Desde antes, incluso. Sí, le avisará si lo necesita, los Potter pueden prestarle una lechuza. No, no saldrá de noche. Sí, se aseguró de empacar todas sus cosas, no hay problema. Su padre también promete escribir si algo ocurre y Remus golpea la puerta de los Potter.

Podrían haber usado los polvos flu (James le dijo) pero Remus siempre ha preferido anunciarse antes de venir. Espera que la lechuza que envió con cartas para James y Sirius haya llegado bien la noche anterior, aunque James dijo que podía llegar cuando quisiera.

Quizás debiera haber traído algo, ¿no se supone que es eso lo que uno hace cuando visita la casa de alguien? No sabe hornear, nunca ha horneado nada en su vida, pero podrían haber comprado algo en el café donde estaba la chimenea por la cual llegaron.

Su sweater tiene un agujero a la altura de su cadera derecha. No lo había notado hasta ahora.

Quizás pueda cambiarse. Quizás pueda abrir su maleta rápidamente y…

Una mujer con el cabello completamente blanco y una sonrisa que grita _JamesJamesJames_ les abre la puerta y lo abraza, sus brazos firmes y cálidos alrededor de sus hombros. No la recuerda del andén en King’s Cross, ¿por qué no la recuerda? ¿Qué pensará la señora Potter de que no la recuerde? Quizás deba decir algo, disculparse…

\- Buenos días, querido. Nos hubieras avisado, podríamos haberlos ido a buscar. ¿Todo bien? Mucho gusto, soy Euphemia, tú debes ser Lyall y… Remus. Bienvenido, Remus.

Su voz le recuerda a la avena que su madre le preparaba de pequeño cuando se enfermaba. Horneada, con miel y banana.

\- Buenos días, señora Potter.

Euphemia (ella insistió y Remus no quiere ser descortés en su primer encuentro) se despide de su padre en la puerta (sí, le escribirá todos los días, por supuesto) y le ayuda a llevar sus cosas a la sala. Las risas de James y Sirius rebotan en las paredes y Remus no corre, Remus _nunca_ corre en la casa de otras personas pero deja sus cosas en el piso y sus pies apenas tocan el suelo, sus pies resuenan contra el piso de madera, sus pies giran antes de llegar a la puerta y está ahí, frente a ellos, y las risas se apagan en un instante.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho que antes de morir vería a Sirius con una cucharada de avena derramándose sobre su camiseta y la boca abierta como si el mismísimo Merlín se hubiese aparecido frente a él, Remus les hubiera dicho que Sirius Black no come avena.

\- Hola, Remus. Te estaba esperando.

Los ojos abiertos de Sirius pasan de Remus a James y sus labios gesticulan una palabra que no logra escapar de su garganta.

\- Les escribí a ambos.  
\- Bueno, verás. Quería que fuera una sorpresa así que escondí la carta de Sirius. Creo que esto demuestra que fue la decisión correcta.

Sirius no dice una palabra hasta que terminan de desayunar, y Remus se come toda su avena. Horneada, con miel y banana.

 

Los Potter tienen un jardín detrás de su casa, y un arroyo con patos. Si estira las piernas desde el árbol donde está apoyado, puede tocar el agua con la punta de sus dedos. Quizás debiera volver y ayudar a Euphemia a lavar los platos, pero el agua está fresca y para eso está James.

\- James se robó mi carta.

Sirius se acuesta a su lado y le salpica agua en los pies.

\- No sabía que venías.

\- Es sólo por unos días.

Lo dice lento, tranquilo como el agua que le corre entre los dedos, pero la inseguridad de no saber si molesta, de no saber si debiera haber avisado antes, de no saber si _sólo unos días_ son demasiados días debe vérsele en la cara porque Sirius lo mira fijo, intenso, y sus pies ya no se tocan.

\- James dijo que podías venir los días que quisieras.  
\- James dijo una semana.  
\- Porque insistirías en menos si no lo hacía.  
\- Y Peter viene y tú…  
\- Yo quería que vinieras todos los días desde que empezó el verano.  
\- Sirius…  
\- Y te quiero aquí ahora.

El beso es corto, _demasiado corto_ , pero los labios de Sirius están en su oído, su cabello en sus mejillas, y lo ha extrañado tanto _tanto_.

\- Y si no hay espacio acampamos acá.

Remus se ríe con todo el cuerpo, con su nuca en el tronco del árbol, sus manos en el pasto y sus dedos en el agua que se agita cuando sus pies se estremecen.

\- Vale, acampamos acá.

El segundo beso es más largo, pero Sirius lo termina de igual manera y se acuesta a su lado, sus manos sobre las de Remus y sus pies rozándose bajo el agua.

\- Tu sweater tiene un agujero.  
\- Lo sé – le responde, y se queda dormido con un dedo de Sirius haciéndole cosquillas sobre el estómago, entre las hebras sueltas.


End file.
